El Cazador
by Byronx
Summary: Las personas cambian, a veces para bien, a veces para mal. Pero definitivamente, el paso del tiempo cambia a cualquiera. Romance/Drama
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

¿Se han preguntado alguna vez **Qui** **é** **n soy**? Llegan momentos en los que te sientes vacío, en los que de una u otra manera inevitablemente te cuestionas si eres la persona que alguna vez imaginaste ser. Te sorprenderá saber cuántas personas, muchas personas, en extrema cantidad, reconocen en algún punto de su vida que no son lo que alguna vez desearon ser.

Y es que vamos, tus deseos y esperanzas están ligados a un presente, y de allí viene que en ese instante te imagines un futuro para ti. Pero lo que muchos no saben, es que por más independiente que te consideres, generalmente la vida está llevada de la mano por fuerzas ajenas a ti. Te moldean y te guían sin darte cuenta, y terminas en una posición que quizás podrías haber esperado, pero no necesariamente haberla deseado.

El hombre que hoy soy, el que muchos quieren ser, el que muchas aman, y por supuesto, muchas detestan, estaba por completo fuera de mi marco de posibilidades. Quería ser alguien de familia, amar y ser amado, no un sucio perro que va de mujer en mujer buscando llenar un vacío que sé no llenaré. Me pregunto por que y me duele saber que tengo la respuesta. No, más que dolor, me da rabia.

Me afecta el hecho de que muchas mujeres se quejan de tipos como nosotros cuando las culpables de esto son ellas y su egocentrismo. Y me dirán, ¿eres tan estúpido como para juzgarlas a todas por un solo despecho? Mi pregunta es ¿Alguna vez amaste sin ser correspondido? Les doy la mano y mi sentido pésame a aquellos que lo saben, no es sencillo, y te fractura internamente. Pagan justos por pecadores.

Me he vuelto machista y lo detesto, pero hasta el sol de hoy, es lo único que realmente se hacer bien. ¿Por qué les gustan los hombres machistas? ¿Ser amoroso y atento es sinónimo de amistad o estupidez, mientras que lo contrario es amor? El solo pensarlo me irrita.

Menos mal y estoy bajo la ducha de agua fría que tanto necesito y que tanto me calma. Todas las noches, del fin de semana generalmente, una misma rutina. Y es que, al final de cuentas, la práctica hace al cazador.


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. Sorpresa.**

El trago de vodka con esencia de manzana bajo por su garganta, suave y dulce como siempre. Cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando la sensación del alcohol se hizo presente en su cuerpo. Se vio en el espejo que tenía el bar y se sintió radiante, vestida con una blusa roja y una falda beige que le acentuaba sus felinas curvas.

Estaba medio exhausta después de bailar con varios chicos en la pista. El local era perfecto para sus propósitos: diversión y distracción. Oscuro y con luces multicolores que atravesaban la niebla artificial, repleto de gente que buscaba lo mismo que ella. El momento y el lugar perfectos.

-¿Alguno que valga la pena?-. Oyó gritar a su amiga que se abalanzo de espaldas contra la barra donde Sakura estaba apoyada. Era una bella chica pelo marrón envuelta en un vestido negro hasta medio muslo, con tacones.

-Realmente no-. Al ver la mirada confundida de su amiga explicó –Pues hay buenos bailarines, pero ninguno que mueva el piso… ¿Tú?-. Dijo mientras la codeaba.

-En las mismas… ¿Qué se puede hacer?-. Tenten pidió al barman un trago a base de vodka con un gesto. El hombre, que las conocía de las constantes fiestas en las que ellas se la pasaban, entendió muy bien la petición y casi al instante estaba el trago en la mano de la pelimarrón. –Igual, la noche apenas y empieza- dijo mirando su reloj pulsera.

Dos hombres flanquearon a las chicas, uno alto y flaco se puso a la derecha de Sakura, y otro de mediana estatura y medio corpulento al lado izquierdo de Tenten. "Jugadores de equipo" pensó la pelirosa mientras rodaba los ojos. Volteó a ver al chico que se había interesado en ella, sin embargo, nunca lo llegó a ver cómo tal, pues su atención se distrajo hacia la conglomeración de gente alrededor de un hombre que se veía detrás del chico.

Sin pena ni miramientos, empujo al muchacho con su mano y parpadeó varias veces mientras enfocaba mejor al captor de tal atención. Se quedó pensativa mientras la sensación de que ya conocía al personaje se hacía presente. Y en un flashback de iluminación, lo reconoció. "¡Pero si es Naruto!" pensó sorprendida. Después de todo, no lo veía desde hace mucho.

El chico rubio parecía haber llegado a la fiesta, porque las personas se acercaban a saludarlo constantemente. "Quien diría que sería popular" volvió a pensar la chica aun sorprendida por encontrar al susodicho en el lugar que menos esperaba encontrárselo.

-¿Ese no es Naruto?-. Pregunto Tenten quién también pasó del chico que la pretendía de manera brusca para situarse al lado de su amiga.

Sakura distrajo su mirada del rubio un momento y notó que no era la única sorprendida, la pelimarrón estaba en las mismas que ella. El hombre había dado una vuelta de 360º: Bien vestido en una camisa azul oscura ceñida a su buen cuerpo, junto con unos pantalones negros, y el cinturón y zapatos blancos. Y lo más impresionante, el impacto que causó su presencia en la fiesta. Las personas queriendo estar a su lado. Él luciendo confiado. Sin duda un gran cambio. –Uhm- titubeó mientras cerraba los ojos -Estoy casi segura de que si-.

-¿¡Que!?- Dijo Tenten cayendo en cuenta de que no se equivocaba. -¿Ese en serio es el que una vez fue el más ñoño de nuestra preparatoria?- Sakura asintió. – ¿El tipo más estúpido que se pudo haber enamorado de ti?-.

-Yo no diría el más estúpido- dijo la rosa con una mueca, mientras se acordaba del amor platónico eterno de él hacia ella. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que en estos momentos sería el tipo menos estúpido, al menos en apariencia, que se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Tenten bufó ante el comentario de Sakura. –Vamos que son tus palabras Sak… Tú eras un poco ruda co…- Sin embargo, la morena no terminó de decir la oración al notar la vista de Naruto, que al no estar muy lejos de ellas las reconoció fácilmente. Cuando empezó a caminar confiado en su dirección, con la clara intención de saludarlas, Tenten ahogó un grito. –Ahí viene- dijo lo más disimulada posible.

-Lo sé, no soy ciega- respondió sarcástica Sakura. El encuentro era inevitable, y aunque la tomó por sorpresa, ella sabía actuar cuando de hombres atractivos se trataba. No dejando que el rubio recorriera toda la distancia hacia ellas, se adelantó mientras saludaba con la mano y pronunciaba su nombre casi gritando. -¡Naruto! ¿Cuánto tiempo?- dijo mientras lo besaba en el cachete y lo abrazaba.

-Sakura- Dijo el rubio mientras se dejaba abrazar un momento, un poco sorprendido. Cuando la rosa se separó respondió. –Pues desde la preparatoria, 4 años creo-. Luego llevó su mirada por encima de la rosa y divisó a la morena, por lo que la saludó de manera similar.

Se instalaron donde momentos antes estaban las chicas, de espaldas al barman, con la vista en la pista de baile. Naruto pidió una cerveza para él, y dos tragos para las chicas, mientras se ponían al tanto. La gente aún no dejaba de acercarse de vez en cuando a saludar al susodicho.

-Yo aún estudio arquitectura, si no me equivoco lo mismo que tu- Dijo Sakura luego de Tenten, recordando un poco las carreras que habían elegido al salir de la preparatoria.

-Sí y no, yo estudio ingeniería civil de hecho… es un poco distinto, digamos que yo carezco de estilo al hacer las construcciones-. Dijo casual y sonriente el rubio mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario. Iba a seguir comentando al respecto pero un grupo de personas los interrumpió para saludar al ojiazul. Levantó las cejas después de que el grupo siguió su camino. -¿Cómo es que conoces a tanta gente aquí y nunca te había visto?- preguntó intrigada. El ojiazul la miró extrañado. –Digo, es que asistimos a casi todas las fiestas de fin en este local- Explicó mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello rosa, para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja. Sonrió a ver que su gesto provocó lo que quería. La mirada del rubio en su cuello.

-Realmente…- Empezó a decir el rubio como dubitativo, sin embargo, cuando estaba decidido a seguir hablando, una luz se posó sobre él, sorprendiendo a las chicas. El arrugó los ojos mientras erguido, empezaba a sonreír.

 **-Damas y Caballeros…** **M** **ás damas que caballeros debo decir, presten atención, hoy les tenemos una sorpresita un poco ardiente-** Se escuchó decir por el altavoz al Dj de la fiesta, mientras las mujeres empezaban a gritar. - **¿Ven esa tarima de por allá** **?-** señalo el Dj hacia su izquierda – **Eso no está normalmente ahí** **-** dijo mientras muchos asentían – **Est** **á** **ah** **í porque hoy les traemos a alguien muy apreciado por las fé** **minas** **… Al inigualable, el único, el Sexy ¡** **Kyubi!-** Dijo mientras señalaba a Naruto, quién acostumbrado a ese tipo de presentaciones, alzo las manos causando mayor euforia en el lugar.

Volteó coquetamente hacia su amiga pelirosa y con una sonrisa le dijo. –Creo que ya tienes la respuesta-.

-A..Ahm… ¿Qué?- dijo boquiabierta la rosa, mientras miraba alternadamente a su amiga, quien estaba en igual estado, y al rubio que se alejaba para montarse en la tarima.

La música retumbaba en el lugar fuertemente, y sin embargo, era opacada por los gritos de las mujeres que se encontraban viendo el espectáculo que estaba dando el rubio.

La camisa del mismo yacía en las manos de alguna fanática desde hacía varios minutos ya, y la visión de la rosa se nublaba al ver en qué se había convertido su amigo. Tenía sus pupilas dilatadas mientras no quitaba ni un segundo la mirada del espécimen que se movía espectacularmente.

Sorprendida de vez en cuando miraba a la multitud, en su mayoría mujeres, que alentaban al rubio a despojarse de sus pantalones. La simple idea de eso hizo que se mordiera los labios y le temblaran las piernas.

De repente, la música se detuvo, y el escenario quedó bastante oscuro, casi no se veía que ocurría en el lugar. Y cuando las mujeres empezaban a abuchear, la voz del comentarista volvió a sonar. – **Tranquilas mujeres, calma…** **Sabe** **n** **que aqu** **í en DB nos esforzamos porque las fiestas sean realmente memorables, tanto para las mujeres, como para los hombres… ¡** **S** **í** **! No nos hemos olvidado de Uds. Caballeros-** y de repente, el escenario se iluminó y para sorpresa de todos, al lado de Naruto se encontraba una espectacular pelirroja con un cuerpo totalmente envidiable. **-** **¡** **MEI!-** exclamó el DJ, y los gritos de euforia ahora fueron mixtos. Cuando la música empezó de nuevo, el lugar casi colapsó.

-/-/-

Hombres y mujeres se encontraban parados, excitados y emocionados, saltando, viendo el semejante espectáculo que montaban los dos seres en la tarima. Mientras que de vez en cuando bailaban juntos, también hacían sus bailes por separados. Eso sí, cuando bailaban juntos, era totalmente digno de ver.

Como era de esperarse en un show de strippers, El rubio ya se encontraba con unos boxers negros ajustados a su musculatura, mientras que la pelirroja se encontraba con solo un bra y un tanga de color negro ambos. Ambos sexys, ambos se movían excelentemente. Ambos los tenían cautivados.

La rosa no sabía qué hacer, el show que estaba presenciando era totalmente de otro planeta. Comenzando porque el protagonista de su calor interno era nada menos que el rubio. Estaba hipnotizada, alucinando por toda la información que su cerebro debía procesar en el pobre estado en el que se encontraba. Por eso, cuando este se bajó de la tarima, y la alcanzó, casi se desmaya.

El acto cambió, pues al parecer, los protagonistas debían buscar a alguien del público para participar. Y la elegida por Naruto fue ella.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tomo por las piernas y la cargó cual pluma. Sin darse cuenta, El rubio ya la había posicionado con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras este sensualmente se movía al ritmo de la música. La rosa se sostenía con sus manos en los hombros del ojiazul, y no podía evitar notar la definición sus músculos. Eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas.

El rubio la dejó en el piso, mientras se posicionaba encima de ella para seguir con sus movimientos. La rosa lo veía subir y bajar sobre su cuerpo, mientras de vez en cuando la recorría con sus manos. Sin quererlo, sin recordar donde se encontraba, la rosa no pudo evitar gemir audiblemente.

Naruto la levanto y esta vez quedo ella encima de él, sentados en el piso, mientras el recorría con sus manos los muslos de ella. Sentía la cercanía de sus intimidades, la ropa que ella cargaba facilitaba todo aún más. Se sentía sumamente excitada, y sin poderlo aguantar más, agarró por la nuca al rubio y le dio un beso cargado de deseo, desesperado.

Y fue en ese momento, en medio de la bulla y los gritos de todos, que se dio cuenta de donde estaba, pues el beso causó aún más euforia en el público. – **Normalmente dir** **ía que la mercancí** **a no se toca-** dijo el comentarista – **Pero Si hay necesidad… ¡Lo mejor es saciarla!-.**

Sintió su cara arder de vergüenza mientras veía a todo el mundo tenerla como el centro de atención. Se trató de apartar del rubio, sin embargo cuando trató de hacerlo, este la detuvo. Acercó su boca hacia la oreja de ella, y con una voz de satisfacción le dijo. –Creo que ya estamos a mano… Sabes, por todas la humillaciones que me hiciste pasar-.

Sakura tragó grueso mientras que el rubio la apartaba de encima. No la ayudó a pararse, y mientras aún estaba en el piso, el rubio gritó –Sakura Haruno- mientras la señalaba con la mano. El público gritó enardecido.

Desde el piso, lo observó irse a buscar a otra víctima, y aun sintiendo la mirada de todos encima de ella, se tapó la cara para evitar que la vieran empezar a llorar.

-/-

Un irracional. Palabras de Sasuke.

Soy irracional por lo que hice hoy en la discoteca. Soy irracional porque quería venganza. Porque quería devolverle un poco del "cariño" que ella me profesó. Así sea poco, me satisfizo ver su cara, su bochorno, su decepción. Desearía haber tenido una cámara. Se sintió espectacular, no puedo culparla por saber lo que se siente tener ese poder. Bueno si la puedo culpar, realmente no me cuesta nada. Solo recordar.

¿Por qué irracional? Me molesta que me tilde de esa manera. Solo fue algo que necesitaba sacar de mi interior, no pude evitarlo. Todo de ella me recordó quien era. Ese vació en el estómago y nerviosismo al verla, simplemente no lo soporté. Yo cambié, y tenía que hacérselo saber. Tenía que hacerle saber que ya no me atraía su perfecta figura, o sus suaves labios, o sus ojos o su cabello…

Naruto suspiró y se pasó una mano por su melena rubia, mientras que la otra la mantenía apoyada en la pared. Se encontraba frente al espejo del baño de su apartamento. Se lanzó una mueca a él mismo al mirarse fijamente.

¿A quién engaño? Soy patético. Quise demostrarme algo y ahora estoy sufriendo. No es que no fuera algo común en mi vida, pero hoy no puedo sacármela de la cabeza más que de costumbre. Ella es la razón de mi dolor, y sin embargo aquí estoy cuestionándome si en vez de vengarme, la hubiese traído a casa. Si en vez de no perdonar, quizás intentarlo. Y soy estúpido, porque se que ella, a pesar de que hoy me reconoció como un buen partido, no vería en mí, y diría que en ningún hombre, una relación seria y duradera. Al menos no en esta etapa de su vida. La conozco a pesar de nuestra distancia. Ella no ha cambiado.

Se miró a sí mismo con decepción y se encaminó fuera de la habitación.

-Pensé que nunca saldrías- Dijo una voz femenina que llamó la atención del rubio, quien cambió inmediatamente su cara, imponiendo una sonrisa elegante mientras caminaba a la cama donde lo esperaba la espectacular rubia.

Para algunos es el juego, para otros la bebida, para mí las mujeres. Y es que cuando de cazar se trata, yo soy un campeón.

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer queridos compañeros, espero haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos en una próxima entrega.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas mis queridos lectores, vengo a dejarles por aquì la siguiente entrega de esta historia. Espero les guste.**

 **Advertencia: el comienzo del capítulo contiene escenas +18.**

 **2\. Entre amigas.**

Es un arte. Algo antiguo quizás, muchos lo han estudiado a través del tiempo. Quizás hayas escuchado de el. El arte de la seducción. ¿Te suena conocido? No todos son capaces de ejecutarlo debo decir.

Es inconstante, es variante, con muchas variables y matices que se transforman a medida que pasa el tiempo. Su dificultad no radica en lograrlo entender, radica en lograrlo aplicar a tu entorno.

Si, si una chica se muerde el labio es sinónimo de atracción. Pero puede ser también una molestia en su labio. Te toca el brazo al hablar, se siente atraída. Si, pero puede ser que es muy amistosa. El error está en pensar que todo acto común en el flirteo significa flirteo, valga la redundancia.

Saber entender las señales precisas es lo que lo convierte en un arte. La diferencia entre un acosador y un Playboy. Un baboso y un campeón. Un...

-¿Qué tanto haces allá adentro?- dijo una voz femenina desde el cuarto. Naruto le sonrió a su imagen en el espejo empañado de su baño, apoyado en el lavamanos. Se había detenido a filosofar por mucho tiempo y la chica que lo esperaba se había impacientado. -No estarás jugando tú solo- dijo coqueta la chica.

Naruto abrió la puerta con solo una toalla cubriéndolo. Se acercó a la mujer recostada en su cama, le acarició la mejilla, y con su boca peligrosamente cerca de su cuello le dijo -La carne sabe mejor fresca ¿No crees?-. Sonrío al sentirla erizarse al contacto de sus caricias.

No tiene que responderme, sé que le gustó lo que le dije. Sé que le gusta que la toque en el costado. Las conozco, aunque es la primera vez que estoy con ella. Sus debilidades, sus gustos. Las mujeres son distintas y a la vez tan parecidas.

Encima de ella, besando su abdomen, Naruto pasó su mano por la suave piel de su pierna. Ella lo araño en la espalda en respuesta positiva.

Subió su mano por todo su cuerpo, desde su pierna, pasando por su buen formado trasero, hasta su espalda. Lentamente, quemando cada centímetro de piel que tocaba. Ella estaba extasiada. Y no se quedaba atrás. En un arranque de locura decidió arrebatarle al rubio la única prenda que le cubría su masculinidad.

El llevo finalmente su mano al broche de su sostén y con maestría lo desbloqueo. Su mano libre tomo inmediatamente uno de sus pechos y ella gimió irremediablemente.

El acortó las distancias. Se frotó contra su pelvis cubierta con la prenda íntima de ella. La última barrera.

Ella tomó su hombría, y deseosa empezó el vaivén con su mano. Naruto supo agradecercelo con su boca en el pecho de ella. -Ya n-no aguanto- dijo ella ardiendo en deseo.

Naruto decidió no torturarla más. Y para ser verdad, el tampoco aguantaba mucho más tiempo. Bajo la prenda íntima, se colocó protección y se posicionó listo para el principio del fin. Con un mordisco en el cuello de ella, se hundió por completo en la humedad de su interior.

La sensación combinada causó la explosión tan ansiada por la chica. Apretujo las sabanas, se retorció mientras el rubio hacia espectacularmente su trabajo. Trataba de decir cualquier cosa, pero solo salían letras sin sentido en forma de gemidos. Finalmente, sintio a su compañero acompañarla en el climax.

-Guao- dijo ella cuando pudo recuperarse un poco del momento. -Eres bueno... Muy bueno-.

Naruto sonrió acostado al lado de ella, mientras veía el techo. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que oía esas palabras.

El truco es reconocer las señales. El truco es pensar en ellas. Porque su placer es mi placer. Su satisfacción es la mía. Es mi manera de decir al final de la jornada "que buena cacería".

Miro a su lado y la vio dormida. De nuevo sonrío. El también estaba cansado, la mujer también sabía cómo hacer las cosas. Finalmente, sin darse cuenta en qué momento pasó, se quedo dormido.

-/-/-

-Buenos días dormilón- Dijo sensualmente una rubia de curvas prominentes, vestida sólo con una camisa del ojiazul, desde la parte de atrás de un muro cubierto de mármol, en la cocina del muchacho.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, aun somnoliento mientras veía a la chica mirarlo divertida, inclinada sobre el mesón, apoyada en sus codos. –Ehm… Buenos días-. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver a la chica allí, generalmente se iban antes de que el despertara. Incómodo ante la idea de que ella pensara llevar una relación de más de una noche con el, decidió tratar de generar una conversación cualquiera y dejar que las cosas fluyeran. -¿Preparaste... Emm, desayuno?-.

La chica lanzó un bufido burlón y se separó del mesón mientras se reía. -¿Yo? No cocino ni para mi mamá, bebé- dijo mientras caminaba hacia Naruto contorneando sus caderas. El rubio tragó mientras la veía cerrar sus distancias, no recordando que la chica fuera tan hermosa.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- pregunto inseguro el ojiazul mientras la chica le ponía una mano en el pecho.

-Mi amor, la única razón por la que aun estoy aquí es para probarte por la mañana- dijo mientras lo miraba de forma sensual. Distrajo su mirada para pasarla por la habitación con risa pícara en su cara. –Quizás en la ducha-. Luego se alejó de el y se volvió a poner detrás del mesón de mármol. Pasó una mano por la superficie fría –O aquí… o en los dos lugares-.

-Y-yo… B-b-bueno porque no- dijo excitado y nervioso el rubio. Su vista estaba nublada. La chica era muy sexy. Quizás demasiado.

La rubia se rió del estado de Naruto. –Debiste ver tu cara al principio cuando pensaste que quería algo serio contigo- el rubio se sorprendió y la chica siguió hablando. –Digo, no me malinterpretes, cualquiera moriría por dormir contigo… ¡Si hasta yo morí al dormir contigo! Le haces justicia a tu imagen- la sonrisa de la chica se mermó un poco, y su expresión pasó a ser comprensiva. –Pero… ¿Qué chica estaría dispuesta a sufrir en una relación contigo? Sabiendo que eres el hombre perfecto en la cama y en el físico, tendría que celarte hasta de los gatos… Créeme, ser paranoica ya no es lo mío. Además, está el hecho de que hombres como tú solo son fieles a si mismos, si acaso-. La rubia, que se había acercado de nuevo a Naruto, lo tomó por el mentón y le propinó un beso digno de admirar. –No te pongas triste precioso, tanto tu como yo sabemos las letras pequeñas en nuestros contratos-. Dijo cuando notó la expresión decaída del ojiazul.

El rubio rió derrotado, pocas veces en los últimos años cambiaban los papeles de quién consolaba a quién. –A veces se nos olvidan ¿Cierto?- dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Nada que no pueda superarse- dijo coqueta mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y la dejaba caer. -¿El mesón o el baño?- preguntó con una sonrisa al ver la vista del rubio en sus pechos.

-A mi me pareció haber oído una tercera opción- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, poniendo sus manos en las prominentes caderas de la fémina.

-/-/-

El viento salado que provenía del océano les pegaba en la cara y mandaba sus cabellos hacia atrás. Todos los Domingos por la tarde era la misma vista en el malecón. El sol color naranja ocultándose por el horizonte y el sonido de las olas al pegar de las paredes de piedra convertían ese sitio en el lugar preferido de Sakura, y como no de su mejor amiga Tenten.

La pelirosa respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones del fresco aire playero, mientras miraba el horizonte. Estaba pensativa, desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no había podido dejar de pensar en Naruto. La marrón estaba a su lado imitándola. Ambas necesitaban esa paz.

"¿Habré sido tan mala con el?" reflexionaba ella misma, mientras recuerdos de su adolescencia surcaban su mente de un lado a otro. Tan ensimismada estaba, que se sorprendió cuando dos manos pequeñas le taparon los ojos. La rosa curvó sus labios en una sonrisa mientras oía la risa de Tenten. Ella tiene dos amigas inseparables. Una ya estaba con ella, así que por descarte, tenía que ser su otra amiga quien le tapaba los ojos.

-No sabía que había una reunión de modelos en el malecón- dijo burlona la dueña de las manos que la mantenían sin visión.

-Pues ya que tú llegaste supongo que si la hay- Sakura rodó los ojos divertida. –¿Aun quieres que adivine tu nombre?-

-Sip-

-Uhmmm… ¡Ino!- dijo y se quitó las manos que la cubrían para voltear y saludar con euforia a su amiga. La rubia abrazó a su amiga.

-Tente ven acá- dijo invitándola a un abrazo grupal.

Se separaron luego de haber dado unos brinquitos en círculos, aun riéndose, y se sentaron de nuevo en el malecón, pero esta vez de espaldas al mar.

Tenten vio a su amiga Ino con picardía. -¿Dónde estabas? No apareciste ayer en DB y hoy llegaste tarde-. El local al que asistían ellas se llamaba DarkBlue, y popularmente lo llamaban DB.

-Si y además, por tu cara, pareciera que hubieras tenido sexo toda la noche- dijo la pelirosa codeando a la rubia de manera cómplice.

La rubia se llevó la mano al pecho actuando indignada. –Ayer sí llegue a DB, sólo que más tarde, pero no las vi- luego dirigió su mirada a Sakura y levanto una mano con el dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba. –Y no, no exactamente- dijo mientras gestualizaba la negativa

Sakura se echó a reír. -¿Cómo que no exactamente?-.

Ino puso cara de misterio y dijo -Pues también fue por en la mañana- para luego carcajearse con la rosa, contagiando a la morena.

-¡Ino! Si eres sucia- dijo divertida Tenten mientras le pegaba amistosamente en el hombro. –¿Se pueden saber los detalles?-

-Si, pero primero quiero saber que les pasó anoche-.

-/-/-

-¡No puedo creer que fueras tan perra!- dijo Ino sorprendida y divertida de las historias que le contó Tenten acerca del pasado de Sakura y Naruto.

-¿Y tu crees que adoro esa parte de mi vida?- preguntó sarcástica la rosa. Tenten estaba explicando el trasfondo de todo, pero aun no llegaba a la parte del día anterior. Se había quedado pegada en contar sus "pequeñas travesuras de adolescente".

–Es que ¿En serio leíste una carta de amor que el te dio en frente de todos y luego la botaste?- dijo atónita la rubia.

-Ino, el era insoportable, quería sacármelo de encima-. Dijo a modo de excusas la ojijade.

-¡Sakura! Si tu misma dijiste que eso era imposible, y que llegó un punto en el que las cosas que hacías, las hacías por diversión- dijo Tenten entre bromeando y seria.

-Jajaja eras una desgraciada- se burló la rubia.

-¡Esta bien!- Dijo ya una frustrada Sakura. –Era una perra ¿ok?... ¿Puedes terminar la historia o la termino yo?- pregunto exasperada a la morena.

-Ok, tranquila, solo era un juego- La calmó la pelimarrón. La chica se dirigió a la rubia para seguir contando lo sucedido el día anterior. –Ya que entraste en calor, y sabes quien es Naruto, prosigo- La rubia asintió. –Ayer mientras estábamos en DB el se apareció-.

-Y Sakura le volvió a hacer un show de maltrato, y luego lo dejó ahí pasando pena- Se adelantó la rubia causando la risa de la pelimarrón, y una fruncida de cejas por parte de Sakura.

-¡Jaja! Ojala- dijo Tenten. –La historia es más picante… Resulta que el tipo está buenísimo ahora, y por si fuera poco, es un stripper-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo sorprendida la rubia.

-¡Si! Y uno muy bueno por cierto... La cosa está en que en una parte del show ellos debían conseguir a alguien del público, y por supuesto, eligió a Sak-. La rosa se tapo la cara, decepcionada.

-Y... ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó la rubia al ver la pausa que hacía su amiga morena.

-No... El aprovechó la situación para hacerme quedar como una cualquiera delante de todos- dijo esta vez la ojijade.

-¿Cómo así?-

-¡Estaba excitada ¿si?!- exploto Sakura, causando que la rubia cesará en sus preguntas.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Ino se dirigió a Tenten. -¿Está tan bueno así?-

-Sinceramente, te deja sin aliento- la pelimarrón sacudió su cabeza para sacarse la imagen del rubio y poder seguir concentrada en la historia. -En fin, devolvió la jugada después de 4 años-.

La rubia abrió los ojos. –Venganza en todo su esplendor- dijo, y le dirigió una mirada a la rosa. -¿Y solo te dejó así sin más?-.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza -Dijo mi nombre en voz alta para todos los del publico-.

-Wao, se esmeró- afirmó Ino. –Supongo que después de eso te sentiste incómoda y te fuiste-.

-Incomoda es poco, y claro que me fui ¿Que más iba a hacer? Mucha gente vio el espectáculo… No iba a quedarme a hacer el ridículo más de lo que ya lo había hecho-. Dijo dolida Sakura. –Ese infeliz, yo no me merecía eso-.

-¿En serio?- dijo la morena. –Yo digo que de su parte fue un poco infantil y un poco macabro, pero sinceramente, aunque eres mi mejor amiga y todo, fuiste muy dura con él en el pasado-. Reflexionó.

-Si ya… bueno, es historia- Dijo la rosa decepcionada. Luego trató de fingir una sonrisa. –Será algo de lo que nos reiremos algún día-. Las dos amigas se miraron no creyendo que eso fuera a ser verdad.

-¿Algún día?- dijo la rubia. -Ojalá y si-.

Sakura respiró profundo, se calmó y cambió el tema a algo que le parecía atrayente. -Bien, basta de historias triste, cuéntanos de tu enamorado-. Dijo curiosa. Tenten tambien fijó su mirada en la rubia, claramente interesada.

–Pues, aunque me retrasé un poco para llegar, las puertas de DB estuvieron cerradas durante el show, del cual ni me entere por cierto... Cuando al fin pude entrar, y luego de 15 minutos de buscarlas, me senté en el bar a esperarlas- Al ver que las chicas fruncían el ceño se explicó. –Por si ustedes estaban en el baño o que se yo… El caso es que cuando me fui a levantar me tropecé con un espectacular rubio, e inmediatamente me sacó conversación, una cosa llevó a la otra y pues, lo demás es historia-. Dijo restándole importancia la rubia.

Sakura estaba helada y en shock desde el momento en el que oyó "espectacular rubio", por lo que lo que primero le salió de sus labios, luego de un minuto de silencio fue. – ¿Dijiste rubio?- Tenten, quién no había caído en cuenta, abrió la boca y los ojos mientras emitía un sonido de sorpresa.

La rubia frunció las cejas a modo de interrogante. –Sí, un muchacho rubio- al ver las caras de las dos preguntó. -¿Lo conocen?-.

-¿tenía una camisa azul?- preguntó la rosa deseando que la respuesta fuera negativa. Cuando la ojiazul asintió con la cabeza la rosa chilló. -¡Ino! ¡Ese era Naruto!-.

 **Bien, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en una proxima entrega.**

 **Se despide, Byronx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy buenas a todos queridos lectores, aquí les traigo esta nueva actualización de esta historia. Muy agradecido de verdad con ustedes por sus likes, favs y reviews, espero seguirlos agradando.**

 **3\. Mi vida**

Sakura levantó su celular con fastidio, mientras leía la notificación que el aparato le daba. Rodó los ojos, había recibido el sexto mensaje de Ino en la hora que llevaba en su casa. Se había ido del malecón luego de descubrir esa noticia, molesta e indignada, y sin darle chance a su rubia amiga de hablar.

 _Sakura,_ _no voy a seguir suplicándote y buscándote cuando la malcriada estas siendo tu. Cuando quieras resolver esto como adulta llá_ _mame._

Chasqueó su lengua en señal de disgusto. Su preciosa amiga sabía como provocarla, no por nada también era estudiante de psicología, una muy buena. Tocó la pantalla de su celular, e inmediatamente éste discó el número de la rubia.

Sakura tenía el corazón acelerado. Quería seguir con su molestia, pero si se ponía a pensar en las recriminaciones que le haría a su amiga, y maquinando muchas veces la discusión en su cabeza, se daba cuenta de que no tendría la razón. Pero ella era testaruda, y aunque tratara de calmarse, no podía.

Oyó el sonido particular que hace el teléfono cuando conecta la llamada, y antes de que la ojiazul hablara ella comenzó. -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- dijo con evidente molestia en su voz.

Ino respondió con una pregunta retórica. -¿Te estas escuchando siquiera Sakura?-. El silencio de la rosa le indicó que podía seguir hablando. –Primero que nada, que iba a saber yo sobre Naruto, nunca hablaste de el-.

-Yo…-

-No, déjame terminar- interrumpió. –Segundo, y por más doloroso que suene, yo no soy la culpable de que él te haya tratado así… Si lo trataste como basura, ese es tú problema, y eres tú quien tiene que lidiar con eso, no yo-. La Ino que al principio estaba tranquila, desapareció y en su lugar sonaba una voz cargada de ira y dolor. –Y tercero, si tu consideras que nuestra amistad merece ser despreciada por un accidente no fortuito, entonces creo que he valorado de más nuestra relación-.

Sakura recibió todas y cada una de las palabras de Ino como golpes en seco, y se dio cuenta de que, como ya había razonado, su amiga rubia tenía la razón. –Yo no desprecio nuestra relación Ino, no digas esas cosas- Suspiro. –Escucha, se que fui irracional, pero el hecho de que hayas dormido con Naruto me molesta, no me deja en paz ese pensamiento, quisiera y he tratado de calmarme pero por más que trato, me… desespera-. Hizo un pequeño silencio, para luego pronunciar derrotada –Perdóname-.

Ino sonrió melancólica al otro lado del teléfono. –Yo también lo siento… me alteré un poco-.

-No sé como describir esto Ino, en serio-.

-Lo que sientes se pude derivar de muchas cosas- explicó la ojiazul. –Pueden ser celos, y no me malinterpretes cuando digo celos, a lo que me refiero es que pensarás, por que ella y no yo… Quizás molestia contigo misma-.

-No, no es conmigo, es con él, por como me trató, por usarme y luego irse contigo y usarte también- Dijo con la indignación a flote.

-El no me usó Sakura, ambos participamos en un juego ya establecido-. Ino negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando. –No quieras excusarte en cosas que no se acercan a la realidad-. Suspiró y prosiguió. –Seré franca, te molesta que sea quien es ahora, y que los papeles se cambiaran, y la prueba más rotunda de eso fue enterarte que durmió conmigo… Es decir que para él conseguir mujeres no es difícil, y eso te molesta-.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, aceptando la declaración de Ino.

-Piensa en esto, él tiene rencor hacia a ti por el pasado que ambos comparten-.

-Ajá-.

-El siente poder sobre ti… Siente que tú le debes cosas, por eso, te propongo que le quites ese poder-. Ino esperó la respuesta de su amiga, pero al no recibirla prosiguió. –No propongo que tengas una relación con el, ni siquiera que tengas sexo con el, simplemente demuéstrale que ya no eres una bruja, arregla las cosas, y créeme, aunque el no quiera aceptar tus disculpas, eso te liberara a ti-.

-Yo… Trataré- Dijo dudosa Sakura.

Ino suspiró, conocía a su amiga. Sabía que la proposición era algo más que difícil para la rosa, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. La habían herido en su orgullo, y eso era algo que Sakura Haruno aún no terminaba de madurar. Decidió dejar el tema de Naruto aparte para poder concluir con el pequeño disgusto que se había generado entre ellas. –Entonces, ¿Todo bien entre nosotras?-.

-Si, gracias por todo- dijo sinceramente la rosa.

-Siempre a la orden Sakurita, te quiero, nos vemos mañana-.

-Nos vemos mañana-.

-/-

-¿Cuando conoceré a tu novia?-. Naruto dejó de trabajar en el plano que se llevaba toda su concentración y volvió su mirada confusa al dueño de la pregunta.

-Yo no tengo novia, y tú sabes eso… ¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina, Jiraiya?-.

El peliplateado asintió. –Es que jamás he oído de alguna novia tuya-.

El rubio pensó en responder que si había tenido, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca tuvo una relación con alguien de más de un día. –Es porque… nunca he tenido una-. Se sintió un poco mal cuando lo dijo, pero le restó importancia levantando los hombros. –Nunca he necesitado una-.

El viejo levantó las cejas entendiendo. –Bueno, quién lo diría… pensé que seguirías los instintos de tu padre-. Luego lanzó una carcajada. -¡Y resulta ser que más bien eres como yo!- dijo entusiasmado.

El rubio estaba confundido y un poco incómodo. –No entiendo… ¿Que quiere decir: como yo?-.

-Pues hijo mío, ¡la vida de soltería! No estar atado, ser libre- se inclinó sobre el mesón en el que estaba. –Poder dormir con quién tu quieras… Aunque a mi edad, es con quien te quiera- dijo y se carcajeó de nuevo. -¿Genial no?-. Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Si… genial-. Naruto estaba medio mareado, acababa de recibir información un poco perturbadora para él. Consideraba al padrino de su papá, su actual tutor de tesis, como un pedófilo desvergonzado, algo perdedor, pero sobre todo lo que más le daba lástima de él era la ausencia de un hijo a propósito, el hecho de no haber querido dejar una descendencia, un legado. Que ese personaje le dijera que se parecían, era mucho para asimilar.

-Escucha, Soy dueño de varios condominios cercanos a la universidad. Generalmente los alquilo a estudiantes matriculados aquí, pero por ser tu puedo darte uno, y bien económico-. Jiraiya vio la cara de confusión de Naruto y prosiguió. –Si quieres te consigo trabajo cerca, te haces independiente, y además puedes llevar a cuantas chicas tu quieras… Conociendo a tus padres, no te permitirían hacer eso, ¿Qué dices?-.

-Mis padres están de viaje, vuelven en dos meses, así que el apartamento y las cosas que haga en el no me preocupan… Esta muy bien tu invitación, pero creo que por ahora paso- dijo razonando el rubio. Después de todo, el trabajo en el instituto tenía previsto para terminarse al mes y medio, y sus trabajos en las noches del fin de semana le daban suficiente para vivir tranquilo.

Jiraiya levanto los hombros. –Como quieras, de todos modos, la invitación se mantendrá en pié… Piénsalo bien-. El viejo tomó un sorbo de su café, y luego dirigió su mirada al ordenardor en el que se encontraba trabajando.

-Ok, lo haré- dijo el rubio, para luego concentrarse de nuevo en el plano, dando por terminada la conversación.

-/-

Naruto estaba sentado en el parque del campus cuando sintió un golpe suave a mano abierta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. -¿Qué fue todo eso el sabado? Imbecil-. No se tuvo que voltear para reconocer la voz de su primo Sasuke, sin embargo se volteó para encontrar a un desafiante pelinegro preparado para recriminar los actos del sábado pasado. –Se supone que ibas a dar un show y ya... Nada tenía que ver Sakura en todo esto- al ver el silencio del rubio, le grito -¡Explícame pues!-

-Cálmate princesa, a veces pienso que eres la novia que nunca tuve- dijo Naruto molesto tanto por el golpe como por la actitud de su amigo.

-Piensa bien tus respuestas basura, que de todas las personas soy yo quien siempre te ha dado apoyo incondicional como para ser desechado como un perro… Eres mi primo, pero sobre todo mi amigo, y entiendo que me dejes por una mujer, ¿Pero por Sakura? ¿Eres acaso Idiota? ¿O Sadomasoquista? ¿Te gusta sufrir, perra?- dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos antes la cantidad de insultos en una oración. Sabía que cuando su pelinegro primo se molestaba, cambiaba y podía llegar a ser un idiota en elevados niveles. –En serio deberías calmarte, solo fue algo que necesitaba hacer, ya le demostré lo que quería, ya no pasará más nada, relájate-.

Sasuke se masajeó la sien y respiró profundo. –Esto es serio Naruto, no es ni remotamente saludable que estuvieras con ella…-.

-No dormí con ella si eso es lo que te preocupa, dormí con una rubia de revista, literal-. El pelinegro miró a su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido. -Ino Yamanaka... ¿Mejor?- El pelinegro asintió. -¿Tú con quien dormiste?- preguntó el rubio para cambiar el tema y alivianar la tensión.

-Con Sakura- respondió el pelinegro, causando la risa del rubio. El pelinegro lo miró seriamente y el rubio dejó de reírse. –En serio tuve sexo con Sakura. Me la goce como nunca, es tremenda en la cama-. Dijo de nuevo serio el muchacho.

Naruto se quedó observando al pelinegro, pero su visión se nublaba a medida que pasaban los segundos. Su mejor amigo había dormido con Sakura. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Se preguntaba el rubio. -¿Cua-Cu-Cuando… Co-co-como?-

-Te fui a buscar a DB porque me enteré de que ella estaba allá e imagine que harías la de idiota, pero al verla salir llorando, supe que ya la habías hecho, así que me interpuse en su camino, la convencí de que dejara a su amiga, después de todo éramos buenos amigos sin vernos en mucho tiempo, e historia larga corta, tuvimos sexo en el carro y en mi residencia-. Sasuke narró fluidamente, mientras observaba las reacciones del rubio cuidadosamente.

Naruto no podía creer lo que decía, simplemente estaba empezando a estar fuera de sí, sentía nauseas. Se paró e hizo el intento de irse de la escena, pero Sasuke lo agarró por el brazo para detenerlo.

-Eres un sadomasoquista, después de todo lo que ella te hizo, aun tienes sentimientos por ella… ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?-. Esta vez, la expresión del pelinegro cambió por una de preocupación sincera. –No quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo autodestructivo ser que una vez fuiste… eres como un hermano para mí-. Naruto lo veía confundido. Él suspiro –Lo único que es verdad en la historia que te conté, es que la vi salir llorando. No tuve sexo con ella, y no entre a DB porque me encontré a Shikamaru y me contó todo, además, como ella ya se había ido, me quedé tranquilo… Es solo que quería saber que significa en estos momentos ella para ti-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te agrada saber que aun soy un perdedor?- preguntó herido Naruto. -¿Qué aun eres mejor que yo?-. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del rubio. –Sí, soy una basura, soy un estúpido, llámame como quieras, afeminado si quieres, pero no soy tú, no tengo un corazón de piedra-. El rubio se soltó del agarre del pelinegro bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Sasuke lo detuvo de nuevo, pero esta vez con palabras.

-Quiero saber a que me voy a enfrentar junto a ti- Naruto volteó a ver al pelinegro con la intención de oír lo que seguiría. Su expresión mostraba dolor y derrota. –Siempre hemos estado allí en los momentos difíciles, somos como hermanos-. El muchacho de ojos negros trató de acercarse a su amigo, pero éste empezó a hablar, deteniéndolo.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó con indignación. -¿Consideras lo que acabas de hacer como una ayuda?-. Se acercó con signos de molestia, encarando al moreno. –No eres más que un hipócrita- entrecerró los ojos, fúrico, y le hizo pregunta retórica. -¿Dime que hacías durante mi infancia?-

Sasuke levantó las cejas sorprendido. Trató de responder pero sus palabras se quedaron ausentes.

El rubio suspiró en forma de risa al ver el cambio en la expresión de su pelinegro amigo. –Siempre fui el "lamentablemente es mi primo"- dijo haciendo comillas. –El "La familia no se escoge"… Te apenabas de mí, te alejabas y me tratabas igual que el resto-. Naruto señaló a Sasuke. –Y no fue hasta que…hasta que- pero paró repentinamente cuando se percató el significado de las palabras que seguirían en esa oración.

Sasuke lo miró detenidamente. –Hasta que ¿Qué?... quieres hablar de eso ahorita, ¡bien!, hablemos-. Se acercó sin apartar el contacto visual, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca habló. –Sí, fui uno más del montón, fui un idiota- Respiró profundo, y cuando soltó el aire exclamó. -¡Pero te salvé la vida! Y cambié, no me importó la gente a mi alrededor, preferí apoyarte que mis amistades, ¡tanto que hoy eres mi única amistad! ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?-. La gente que pasaba por los alrededores los veía fugazmente, tratando de saber que sucedía. –Quizás no fui sutil, y me disculpo por eso, pero sabes bien que me preocupo por ti-.

Se miraron el uno a otro durante unos segundos sin hablar, parados en medio del parque. Naruto negó con la cabeza y suspiró en derrota. Levantó los hombros e hizo una expresión para restar importancia. –Bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte… Eso fue algo del pasado, no volverá a suceder-. Empezó a retroceder sobre sus pasos, y antes de voltearse se disculpó con su amigo. –He tenido un día difícil, creo que por hoy es suficiente, me voy a casa-. Terminó de darle la espalda y siguió caminando.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, sabía que, a pesar de que su preocupación era genuina, había ido un poco lejos con lo de Sakura. Observó con tristeza a su primo alejarse cabizbajo, y se ofendió mentalmente por la falta de tacto que había tenido. "A veces, cuando me molesto, soy un tremendo imbecil".

-/-

Abrió la ducha y suspiró. Vio descender el agua hasta el piso, y notó el color carmesí característico de la sangre mezclándose con ésta. Su mano derecha presentaba cortes en los nudillos, y el piso del baño estaba lleno de vidrio roto. El fugaz recuerdo del brutal golpe que le había propinado minutos antes al espejo sobre el lavamanos pasó por su cabeza. Se pasó su otra mano por la cabellera, mientras que la herida la apoyó en la pared.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Soy feliz, tengo todo lo que un hombre necesita tener? ¿Realmente lo tengo? ¿Dinero, fama, una carrera a punto de terminar?... No, no soy feliz...Todo, en absoluto todo lo que yo deseaba, se me fue arrebatado. Mis esperanzas, mi futuro… mi amor. Y lo único que me quedó, lo único que creí poder controlar, lo que pensaba podía finalizar a voluntad, resultó ser lo contrario. Sí, la vida me dio otra oportunidad, y mi motivo… cambió. Quería vengarme, y por cuatro años no me sentí tan miserable como hoy. Mientras aprendía, mientras mejoraba, mientras crecía, mientras salía de mi capullo, me sentí feliz, muchos de mis traumas fueron solventados. Demostraba al mundo lo que me había privado. Lo que siempre estuve dispuesto a dar pero me fue vedado.

Y Sasuke, el fue uno de los guias, quién me ayudo a salir de aquel ataúd, literal y figutarivo, que el mundo tenía destinado para mí. Y aunque aprendí muchas cosas de el, su mayor logro en mí fue cambiar la visión que yo tenía de las mujeres. Las asesinas, las implacables mujeres ahora eran las presas. Me mostró un mundo distinto. Y luego de que lo aprendí, ya no había quien me detuviera. Conocí a Sai, un stripper profesional, y me convertí en quien soy.

Y deseé el momento de encontrarme con Sakura durante mucho tiempo. Pero habiendo logrado el objetivo, habiendo probado la venganza, puedo asegurar que no es nada a como me lo había imaginado o soñado. En vez de dejar circular ese dolor por los ríos del olvido de una vez por todas, reviví lo que ya se marchitaba y me está volviendo loco.

Esto no es vida, y estoy casi seguro de que Sasuke lo sabe también. Creo que está considerando el asunto de tener una pareja estable, y sé que no me lo ha dicho por miedo a que yo lo juzgue. Y no lo culpo, es muy posible que lo haga. Después de todo, él fue quien me enseñó a ver a las mujeres como un objeto de placer.

Naruto salió de la bañera con cuidado de no pisar el vidrio, se puso una toalla en la cintura, caminó hacia su cama y se tumbo en ella. Se sentía agotado. Sus ojos casi se cerraban mientras observaba el techo de su habitación.

Supongo que hoy no será el mismo protocolo de siempre. Un cazador sin ánimo ni propósito, es una presa, no un cazador.

 **Como es costumbre, gracias por tu tiempo de leer querido lector. Nos leemos en la pròxima entrega.**

 **Se despide, Byronx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas buenas mis queridos y apreciados lectores! Aquí una nueva entrega. Espero como siempre que sea de su agrado. De igual manera y como es debido, muchas gracias por sus likes, favs, reviews y ánimos. Sin más, a leer.**

 **4\. Recuerdos e incomodidades.**

Se despertó súbitamente, empapado en sudor y respirando agitadamente. Había tenido una de esas pesadillas-recuerdo que a veces lo molestaban. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se incorporó en su cama, aun recordando las palabras que lo habían hecho despertar. "Gracias a tí, ella ya no es virgen". Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, como intento de suprimir ese recuerdo doloroso de su adolescencia.

Escuchó vibrar a su celular en la mesa de noche, por lo que no dudó mucho en agarrarlo y contestar la llamada. Sabía de antemano quién era el que llamaba por el hecho de que eran las 10 am, y se supone debía estar en el laboratorio a las 7 am.

-Sé que es tarde Jiraiya, disculpa el retraso, en 20 estoy allá- dijo con voz ronca, producto de la somnolencia que cargaba en ese momento.

-Al menos dime que estas tarde por una mujer- replicó el viejo, Naruto rodó los ojos.

-Em… Sí, es por una mujer- dijo con sabor amargo en su garganta, no había mentido, se despertó tarde por una mujer. LA mujer.

-Bueno bueno, nada de qué preocuparse entonces… Igual llevas adelantado bastante de tu trabajo, nos encontramos en Cafék, necesito tomarme un cafecito-.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos allá- dijo mientras abría el closet para ver que combinación de ropa usaría. Lanzó en celular a la cama y pasó su cabeza por una camisa gris.

-/-

Sakura tomó un sorbo de su café caliente, interrumpiendo la conversación sobre el proyecto para la materia de diseños, mientras veía distraídamente al profesor Jiraiya venir en dirección a local, acompañado de… "Naruto" pensó la rosa casi ahogándose con el café.

Ino, quién notó la reacción de la rosa, instintivamente volteó a ver que es lo que sucedía, para entrar en un estado semejante al de la rosa. Dirigió su mirada a su ojiverde amiga. –Hey, pase lo que pase, no te desesperes, seguro ni nos mirará-. Trató de tranquilizar la rubia mientras pensaba "Qué situación tan incómoda", recordando brevemente lo ocurrido hacía pocos días en la casa del rubio.

La pelirosa tenía el corazón acelerado mientras los veía acercarse, y la mano que tenía apoyada en su pierna empezó a ponerse blanca de lo apretada que la tenía. Volteó súbitamente su mirada y trató de tranquilizarse, intentado seguir el consejo de su amiga. Oyó la puerta del local hacer sonar la campanita de bienvenida, anunciando la llegada de los individuos, por lo que no pudo evitar ver al rubio de nuevo.

Lo detalló unos segundos mientras caminaba hacia la barra para pedir su café, y luego volvió su mirada a su amiga, quien también estaba viendo fijamente a Naruto. No pudo evitar sentir celos y envidia en ese momento. De verdad que si fueran otras circunstancias, ella ya hubiera "enamorado" a ese rubio.

-/-

-Esas chicas no te quitan la mirada de encima- Dijo el peliplateado, codeando a Naruto, mientras con la quijada señalaba el lugar de las chicas.

Naruto volteó descaradamente, por lo que las sorprendió, haciendo que ellas cambiaran sus miradas bruscamente. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de ver a las dos mujeres que habían influenciado fuertemente en él los últimos días. La rubia y la rosa juntas. "Son… Amigas" dijo sorprendido para sus adentros.

-¡Hey! No tenías que voltear así descarado- le recriminó el viejo. –Tienes que ser más sutil sabes-. Al ver que el rubio no respondía, y tenía la mirada aún fija en las mujeres, lo empujó. –Chico, estoy empezando a pensar que más bien eres de esos tipos que no consiguen mujeres, y por eso no has tenido novia-.

Naruto reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza, y dirigió una mirada confusa a su profesor. Analizó en cámara lenta todo lo que había podido escuchar, que no fue mucho gracias a su sorpresa, por lo que articuló lo más decente para ese momento. –Y-yo lo siento es que… me… sorprendí de algo-. Aún no terminaba de salir del asombro.

-Sé que son hermosas, pero vamos no es para tanto-

-Sí lo sé, lo siento- dijo apenado el rubio.

Jiraiya lo vió con lástima, suponiendo que el rubio era tímido con las chicas, por lo que sonriendo, agarró al rubio. –Ven, La pelirosa es estudiante mía… Yo te la presento-.

-Yo, yo no… -. El rubio trató de hacer oposición, pero como lo agarró desprevenido ya lo tenía levantado, y ponerse a hacer fuerza con el viejo en un café le pareció muy ridículo. Así que, resignado, el rubio se dejó guiar por el sonriente profesor.

-/-

-Señoritas- dijo Jiraiya de manera respetuosa cuando se encontraba en frente a la mesa donde estaban ambas chicas.

Sakura volteó, después de haberse hecho la distraída, y fingió sorpresa cuando encontró a su profesor saludándola. -¡Profesor! ¿Cómo está?-. Dijo tratando lo más humanamente posible de ignorar al rubio acompañante.

-Bien bien, no me quejo- respondió con una sonrisa. Luego volteó a ver a su estudiante y con la mirada lo invito a unirse a la conversación. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio –Éste es Naruto, un estudiante habilidoso de la UNS-. Las siglas abreviaban el nombre de "Universidad Nacional de Suna"

El rubio rodó los ojos, y mentalmente rogó para que las mujeres le siguieran el juego. –Un placer chicas- dijo ofreciéndoles la mano, y una mirada cómplice a ambas.

Sakura notó de inmediato que el chico estaba allí en contra de su voluntad, por lo que intuyó que Jiraiya no sabía nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos. "Es ilógico que Naruto le contara algo tan trivial a un profesor" razonó mentalmente. –El placer es mío, soy Sakura y ella es Ino- dijo señalando a su amiga. Había Decidido seguirle el juego para no quedar mal ante su viejo profesor.

-Wow... Sabía que te conocía de algún lado- dijo el viejo sorprendido. La rubia sonrío. -Eres Ino Yamanaka... Soy un fan de tu trabajo como modelo- comentó educado el profesor, por supuesto, sin dejar de sonar como un viejo verde.

-Pues gracias, creo- dijo dudosa, mientras intentaba mantener su sonrisa.

Un silencio incomodo empezó a instalarse entre ellos, pero el viejo, quién ya tenía todo previsto, habló de nuevo. –La razón por la que vine es sencilla… No es mentira que eres una de mis mejores estudiantes Haruno, por eso me gustaría que te empaparas en el trabajo que está haciendo Naruto… Seguro lo encontraras interesante-. Naruto suprimió un "¿!QUE!?" disimulando tos. La rubia abrió los ojos con asombro.

Sakura se sorprendió por la propuesta y por el halago. –Gracias profe, pero se me haría difícil con todos los proyectos y trabajos que tengo encima-. Trató de excusarse la rosa.

El viejo profesor rió. –Sé que a estudiantes como tú hay que incentivarlos… Si aceptas, lo tomaré como un trabajo completo de 25 puntos, y puedes decidir entre presentar los 4 trabajos más esos puntos extras, o simplemente presentar 3 y yo te eximiré uno de los trabajos, ¿Qué dices?-.

La propuesta era bastante buena, dejó muy dudosa a Sakura, pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para responder. "Me evaluaría en base a 125 puntos" pensó la rosa. Suspiró y vió a Naruto, quién para evitar incomodidades miraba al techo, suplicando porque la rosa dijera que no a tan exquisita propuesta. –Ok, acepto profe-.

El viejo sonrió en gran medida mientras palmeaba al rubio. -¿Puedes esta tarde?-.

-Hoy no puedo, tengo clases toda la tarde-.

-¿Y mañana puedes?- Insistió el profesor.

-Sí, en la mañana- respondió de mala gana la rosa.

-¡Bien! Entonces todo arreglado, a las 7 en mi oficina-.

-/-

-Sinceramente, no creía en el karma... Hasta ahorita- dijo Ino luego de que la pareja masculina las dejara solas. Sakura aún no salía de su shock. –Sé que será difícil, pero recuerda lo que te dije ¿sí?- codeó la rubia a la rosa.

La ojijade reaccionó parpadeando varias veces. –Uhm… Si… No creo- dijo dudosa. Ino la recriminó con la mirada. –Escucha, si acepté es porque me evaluará en base a 125 puntos, y esa materia es una de las más difíciles… Haré lo que tenga que hacer a nivel laboral, y ya-.

-¿Crees que aguantaras simplemente relacionarte de manera formal con Naruto?-

-No es lo que crea… es lo que debo hacer-.

-Para él no está fácil tampoco Sak-. La rosa la miró con intriga. –Tú no eres un escalón superado… Pensé que lo sabrías- dijo negando con la cabeza. -Podrá haber dicho que ya no es el mismo idiota, pero te aseguro que si fueras un simple recuerdo no hubiera actuado de aquella manera en DB-.

-Ok, Aún no me ha olvidado… ¿En qué me ayuda eso?-.

-Estoy casi segura que lo que espera es una disculpa… Inténtalo, no te cuesta nada-. Trató de convencer la rubia, desesperada porque su amiga rosa diera ese paso que tanto le costaba. –Las cosas no pasan por casualidad Sak-.

-Está bien, trataré- dijo con resignación la rosa, para recibir un grito de alegría de la rubia. Sakura dio un sorbo a su café y miró seriamente a su amiga. –Por cierto, vi como lo veías… ¿Qué pasó con eso tuyo de "nada más allá de una noche"?-. Dijo recriminándole.

La rubia se puso rápidamente roja al haber sido descubierta por su amiga. Dudó en darle la respuesta, pero después de todo, había sido la ojijade la que preguntó. –Esa regla la rompí cuando me quedé en la mañana… Él es increíble en la cama-. Dijo viendo a otro lado apenada.

Sakura se sonrojó, y se reprendió internamente por las escenas que transitaron su mente ante el comentario de su amiga. -¡Ino!- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Qué? Tu preguntaste- dijo divertida la rubia.

-¿Tan bueno es así?- Pregunto con una sonrisa la rosa, vencida por la curiosidad.

-¿Quieres detalles?-. Insinuó picaronamente. No le sentaba mal recordar aquellos momentos de vez en cuando.

-/-

Naruto regresó malhumorado a su asiento junto al viejo, mientras veía a éste, quien estaba con una sonrisa. –Yo solo podía con el trabajo- replicó.

-Ya ya, no es que no crea en ti… Simplemente te hice un favor ¿sabes?- el rubio lo miró con incredulidad. –Necesitamos vender la idea, así que lo visual también es importante dentro del proyecto. Además Naruto, ella es hermosa, y por lo que sé, le gusta ir de fiesta, deberías aprovechar eso-. Pauso un poco mientras pensaba. -Aunque me han dicho que es un poco quisquillosa a la hora de ligar-.

-¿Cómo así?- Preguntó intrigado el ojiazul.

-Pues que casi nunca se va con un tipo de la fiesta… Siempre va acompañada de sus amigas, y por lo general, con ellas se va de la fiesta-. Naruto lo miró extrañado.

-¿No es un poco extraño que sepas esas cosas de tus estudiantes?- Si el rubio tenía dudas de que su profesor fuera un viejo verde, ya no le quedaban.

-Bah, no está demás saber ese tipo de información- tomó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de café y siguió explicando. -No quiero decir que sea inalcanzable, pero al parecer es de esas chicas a las que hay que trabajarlas poco a poco-.

-Realmente no estoy interesado en ella- se excusó el ojiazul, viendo de reojo a la susodicha.

-Es de las chicas más hermosas que hay, y tiene amigas igual de bellas- dijo viendo a la rubia de reojo con cara de pervertido. -Es una oportunidad que no debes perdonar-. Instó a su estudiante a seguirlo fuera del local, se despidió de las chicas con un gesto, y fuera del local finalizó. –Igual tendrás que lidiar con ella, ya estas metido en este asunto- dijo riéndose, mientras Naruto cerraba los ojos con fastidio. –Tómalo como un favor de familia-.

-/-

¡Un gran favor! ¿A quién le habré robado la silla de ruedas? ¿Será que fui un desgraciado en otra vida? Es que solo pensar que por un día me sentí tan mal me da escalofríos. Tendré que soportarla al menos una vez por semana, en un lugar en el que seguramente estaremos solos.

Sí, es cierto que también fueron diferentes las situaciones en la que nos encontramos aquel día en DB, pero aún así, no está sencillo lo que va a venir. No quiero revivir lo mismo de años anteriores. Simplemente no… no puedo.

Y la rubia, ¿¡Quién pensaría que se conocían!? Ella dirá que soy el bastardo más grande de este mundo, utilizándola a ella para hacerle mal a Sakura. Esto no podía ser peor. Si me hubiese lanzado de un barranco creo que el resultado habría sido mejor. Nada salió como lo planeé en absoluto. Estoy frustrado.

Naruto suspiró, viendo el techo de su habitación, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. Ya extrañaba el espejo sobre el lavamanos de su baño.

Bueno… ya estoy aquí, tengo que seguir adelante. No me queda más que aprovechar esta oportunidad y salir de una vez por todas de esta zanja. Yo…

El rubio no siguió con su monologo, al ser interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de su hogar. Se sorprendió al ver que eran casi las 10 pm, y se paró de su cama preguntándose quien podría ser. Estaba sin camisa y con un pantalón deportivo cuando abrió la puerta.

El rubio abrió los ojos anonadado al reconocer quien estaba frente a él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo las manos pequeñas y frías del la persona le taparon la boca. La chica lo vio con lujuria mientras lo empujaba gentilmente a entrar a la casa de nuevo. El rubio se dejó hacer por la sorpresa de ver quién lo había ido a visitar. –Sólo una vez más- Dijo para quitar sus manos de la boca del rubio y reemplazarlas con sus labios, iniciando así el juego del gato y el ratón. Ese en el que él era un experto.

 **Aja! como de costumbre querido lector, gracias por tu tiempo de leer. Te esatré esperando para la róxima entrega.**

 **Espero que esta haya sido de tu agrado. Se despide sin más, Byronx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy buenas a todos mis queridos y apreciados lectores. Primero que nada gracias de verdad por sus reviews y ánimos, junto con la satisfacción de escribir, es mi motor para seguir entreteniendolos, espero y este cap también sea de su agrado. Aprovecho para aclarar que el inicio de este cap contiene escenas +18. En fin, no los entretengo más, a leer se ha dicho.**

 **5\. Pensando en frío.**

Respiró agitadamente mientras el rubio la cargaba por las piernas, pegada completamente a su cuerpo. Ella se abrazaba a él, mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello, disfrutando del aroma que desprendía Naruto. Sintió como el la recargaba suavemente en una superficie cómoda, y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara del rubio a pocos centímetros de la suya. Lo atrajo con su mano y le dio un apasionado beso. Gimió en sus labios al sentir una mano acariciar su pecho, e instintivamente arqueó su espalda para hacer más contacto.

El rubio separó la cara de su boca y la dirigió a su cuello, para proseguir con su sesión de besos y mordidas. Sonrió al sentirla estremecerse bajo su cuerpo. Siguió su camino, dejando un rastro húmedo, hasta sus pechos. La rubia dio un gemido audible a sentir los labios del rubio es esa zona tan erógena. Ino movió lateralmente su torso, indicándole al rubio atención para su otro pecho, a lo que el obedeció. Sonrío con evidente excitación. Naruto se ocupaba de un pecho con sus labios, y del otro con su mano libre.

El rubio prosiguió su camino por el abdomen trabajado de la rubia. Ino cerró sus manos en las sabanas mientras se dejaba hacer. Sentía todo tan exquisito. Sentía incluso la barba que había empezado a salir del rubio rozarla en su camino descendente. Se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía el rubio, y casi alcanza el clímax de imaginarlo alcanzar su meta. No podía esperar más, por lo que gentilmente con su mano empujo a rubio para que bajara más rápido.

Naruto sonrió ante ese gesto.

Siempre tengo el control de la situación. Siempre las llevo al lugar que quiero. Se puede hacer cuando lees las señales. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sé lo que hago, aun cuando me toman por sorpresa.

Había bajado hasta su vientre, y sentir la seña de la rubia, le indicó que estaba más que deseosa. Bajo por completo y pasó su lengua por toda la entrada femenina, y esa acción le basto para llevar a la ojiazul al orgasmo. El rubio la giro y se concentró en sus piernas, de abajo hacia arriba, comenzando por sus pies, para subir luego, concentrándose en su prominente trasero.

Ino se retorcía mientras el ojiazul seguía con su camino ascendente. Sintió la lengua del rubio recorrerla desde el inicio de su cintura, hasta un poco más abajo de su cuello. De nuevo apretó las sabanas que tenía. Se dio cuenta de la cercanía del ojiazul cuando este le respiro lentamente cerca de su oído. Ladeó su cara y recibió un beso en la mejilla, para luego sentir como el rubio la volteaba y la acomodaba de nuevo bajo su cuerpo. El rubio tomó de la mesilla un paquete, y cuando lo fue a abrir la rubia se lo quitó. Abrió ella el paquete, y con experticia, deslizó con mucho éxito el preservativo. Naruto cerró los ojos y gimió guturalmente por el gesto.

La rubia abrazó con sus piernas a Naruto, y lo atrajo a sí misma. Gritó un gemido cuando sintió al rubio empezar el vaivén. –No pares- Dijo la rubia extasiada. Arañó al rubio, y este gruño sensualmente. La rubia empujó al ojiazul para quedar ella encima, y el muchacho se dejó hacer. Ella siguió con el movimiento de caderas, intensificándolo cuando vio la cara de excitación del rubio. La intensidad del movimiento provocó que ella llegara de nuevo, y las contracciones de su orgasmo hicieron que Naruto tambien alcanzara el clímax.

La rubia se desplomó cansadamente sobre el cuerpo del ojiazul. Respiraba, al igual que su acompañante, de manera agitada. Sintió sus ojos pesados, y sin cambiar de esa posición, se durmió en su pecho.

-/-

Sakura bufó mientrasrevisaba de nuevo su armario, buscando que vestir para ese día. Se Había dicho a sí misma no darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero ahí se encontraba frustrada por no poder sentirse satisfecha de su elección de ropa. Suerte y se había levantado bastante temprano.

Estaba distraída. La historia de su rubia compañera, acerca de su amante ojiazul, la había dejado afectada. Por una parte, no podía creer que ese muchacho que alguna vez fue tan solitario e indefenso, ahora fuera un depredador salvaje. "La habilidad y maestría vienen con la práctica" recordó la ojiverde de un profesor, que si bien no hablaba de sexo, se podía aplicar al contexto. -¿Con cuantas mujeres habrá dormido?- Se preguntó audiblemente, mientras veía una camisa roja que ella sostenía al frente.

Le sorprendía el hecho de que él, tan atento y tan amigable, cambiara tan de repente. Era diferente, frío, en contraste de su calidez en la preparatoria. Y no es que ella no hubiera notado su calidez antes. Pero su mirada ahora era diferente. En medio de sus reflexiones, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a extrañar la manera en como el miraba a todo el mundo, y en especial a ella. Cualquiera sabía que si era necesario, podía hablar con él, y él no te ignoraría. Su condición de marginado lo llevó a permitir que cualquiera fuera su amigo. Cualidad que resultaba repelente, pues la gente entendía que era así por la falta de los mismos, y nadie quería juntarse con el menos popular, incluida ella. Pero ahora, él era quien recibía esas miradas. Él era a quién buscaban, y esa mirada cálida, ya no era útil en su vida.

Y se dio cuenta en ese momento que Naruto solo se volvió popular. Una persona que la gente ve y respeta tanto, que simplemente se acercan para saludar y sentirse reconocidos por él, y aunque hablan o comparten, son contados los que son verdaderos amigos, si es que acaso tiene uno. Ambas vidas diferentes, y a la vez, ambas solitarias.

Sakura se vio en el espejo mientras se retocaba el borde de sus ojos con negro, y resaltaba sus pestañas un poco. Ya había decidido la combinación de ropa que usaría: Uno pantalones Blue-Jean a la cintura, junto a una camisa roja escotada, y con ciertos cortes por la parte de la espalda. Se puso una ropa interior de encaje negro. "¿Que diría Naruto?" se preguntó al verse en el espejo, y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar eso.

- _Sabe tocar los lugares precisos_ -. Sakura negó con la cabeza, queriendo expulsar de su mente las palabras de su rubia amiga. Respiró profundo, abrió sus ojos y comprobó su atuendo, ya listo, por última vez. "No sé qué saldrá de esto" se dijo para sus adentros, nerviosa de tener que enfrentar a un pasado del cual se lamentaba. De todas las cosas que la habían sucedido en los últimos días, la que más le dolía era que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había perdido una batalla.

-/-

Ino despertó por el súbito movimiento del sitio donde estaba apoyada. Giró sobre su eje y cayó sorpresivamente en el colchón. Se acordó que durmió encima del rubio, literalmente, y se sonrojó. Consternada, volteó a ver a su compañero, pero lo que logró ver fue a Naruto de pié con toda su retaguardia sin nada de ropa. Desde la espalda hasta los pies. Observó que estaba nervioso, viendo de un lado a otro.

El rubio se movilizó rápidamente por la habitación y agarró un paño. Volteó a ver a la rubia, quién le devolvía la mirada divertida y consternada. –Son las 6:30 y mi turno comienza a las 7- dijo preocupado, saciando la incertidumbre de la ojiazul.

-¿Tendrás otro baño disponible?- Pregunto Ino. No es que no le gustaría repetir lo de bañarse juntos, pero como Naruto iba hacia el mismo lugar que ella, y además estaba apurado, lo mas conveniente era arreglarse lo más rápido posible.

-Sí, si quieres báñate en el de la sala… Yo me bañaré en este- dijo apresuradamente mientras entraba al baño de su cuarto y entrecerraba la puerta.

20 minutos después, Ino estaba terminando de arreglarse, mientras veía a Naruto atragantarse unas tostadas. Rió divertida. Dio un último vistazo a su imagen en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha. –Lista- dijo captando la atención del rubio.

Naruto sonrió de manera cómplice. –Lo tenías todo planeado ¿No?-. Dijo divertido, mientras recordaba que la noche anterior ella había llegado en una gabardina, con sólo la ropa interior debajo. Ropa que no llegó más allá de la sala.

Ino tomó una manzana, y levantó los hombros para restar importancia. –No es mi primer rodeo-. Luego mordió la manzana y caminó en frente de un Naruto que la observaba aun entretenido. Llegó a la puerta principal y lo miró levantando una ceja y poniendo una mano en su cintura. -¿No estabas apurado?-.

Naruto mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa. –Solo bromeo- dijo, a lo que la rubia le sacó la lengua. Le causaba gracia que ella, quién era tan extrovertida, se hubiese sentido contra la espada y la pared. Se acercó a ella, la invitó a que saliera primero, para luego seguirla y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-/-

Observaba distraída pasar las plantas y personas fugazmente por la ventana, apoyada sobre su mano, cuando oyó a su piloto hablar. –Ino… me preguntaba si…- La mencionada volteo para dirigirle la mirada. El rubio trataba de hablar, pero notaba que le resultaba difícil terminar de decir la frase que había iniciado. Ella sonrió.

-¿Si Sakura sabe que estuve contigo?- Naruto la miró un poco sorprendido y asintió. –Sí, si sabe- dijo ella viéndolo fijamente, el rubio hizo una mueca y ella intuyó que quería. –No sabe lo de ayer aún, pero sabía de mis intenciones de pasar una noche más contigo-.

El rubio apretó sus manos en el volante, y suprimió sus ganas de preguntar cómo había reaccionado con la noticia. Si bien no uso a Ino para esa venganza en particular, no podía evitar que esa interrogante circulara por su mente. -¿La conoces desde hace mucho?-.

La ojiazul asintió. -Desde el primer año de universidad-. Luego recordó que él había estudiado bachillerato con ellos, por lo que agregó. –A ella y a Tenten… Son mis mejores amigas-.

Naruto la miró, asintió, y luego volvió a poner la mirada en la carretera. Se sentía nervioso, después de todo, estaría gran parte del día con la mujer de sus sueños, y pesadillas.

-Naruto-. Llamó la rubio. El aludido la miró interrogante. –No le vayas a contar lo de anoche a Sakura ¿Si?- dijo como intentando convencerlo.

El rubio la miró confundido. -¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-.

Ino levantó los hombros. –Realmente no lo sé… Solo quiero decírselo yo, me parece que es lo más indicado-. Pausó, le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Naruto y preguntó. -¿De acuerdo?-.

-Esta bién, de mí no se enterará-. La rubia asintió complacida.

Sakura pisaba impaciente en la pared que daba al frente de la puerta del laboratorio. Eran las 7:15 y aun no había llegado nadie. Estaba cruzada de brazos, con una expresión de clara molestia. –Es que cuando llegue ya va a ver-. Exclamó ella en voz alta, aunque sabía que no le reclamaría nada, al menos no como ella imaginaba hacerlo.

Ambos, profesor y estudiante, retrasados. "Seguro y se estaba revolcando con alguien" pensó la rosa.

 _"-Sak- dijo la pelirrubio para llamar la atención de su amiga. –Planeo encontrarme de nuevo con Naruto, y quería que lo supieras-. Estaban en Cafek, y habían tenido una pausa en la conversación luego de que la rubia detallara su encuentro con el ojiazul. Pausa que fue anulada con el comentario anterior._

 _Sakura de nuevo casi se ahoga con el sorbo de café que había tomado. -¿C-Como?- dijo nerviosa. ¿Acaso su amiga planeaba empezar una relación seria con Naruto?._

 _La rubia resopló. –No se cuales sean sus intenciones contigo… Ni las tuyas con el pero…-_

 _-No tengo ningunas intensiones con el- interrumpio la ojiverde._

 _-Ok… entonces ¿no hay problema?-. Dijo mirándola fijamente._

 _-No, ninguno- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado. La verdad es que el tema la ponía nerviosa. No quería que su amiga se involucrara con el rubio. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Decirle que si había problema conllevaría a Ino a recriminarle por qué su renuencia a arreglar las cosas con el rubio, y quizás hasta intentaría que el rubio y ella empezaran una relación de amistad. Era injusto. Él la había maltratado, la había humillado y aun así, le estaba yendo de maravillas, su amiga lo adoraba, compartiría con él, mientras ella seria relegada y apartada. Se sentía impotente. No estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada, y eso la molestaba mucho._

 _-Escucha, si es mucho problema, no lo haré- dijo la rubia agarrándole la mano a Sakura. Ella sabía que el tema, y la proposición sobre todo, no le agradaban a su rosa amiga. Pero ella se sentía bastante bien al lado del rubio. Su manera de compenetrarse desde el momento en el que se conocieron la cautivó. Además, se sentía motivada y curiosa por él, por su manera de actuar, de analizar. Quería conocerlo, y por supuesto, repetir la noche anterior con él. Aunque no podía negar que existían ciertos aspectos que le resultaban realmente demasiado familiares._

 _-Te aseguro que puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, no me entrometeré-. Dijo apretando las manos. Ino suspiró y asintió. Sabía que no estaba del todo correcto lo que quería hacer, pero aun así, había algo en ella que la motivaba a realizar ese objetivo."_

Sakura se mordió el labio luego de recordar esa escena del día anterior, mientras se preguntaba si era Ino quién había retrasado al rubio. Negó con la cabeza. "Es muy pronto, ella no sería capaz" dijo razonando. Sacó el celular para mandarle un mensaje a su amiga, pero escuchó unos pasos que desviaron su atención, impidiendo que empezara a escribir el mensaje.

Naruto caminaba igual que las últimas veces que lo había visto. Recto y confiado. Saludó a un par de chicas con un gesto de la mano, y las chicas rieron tontamente. Sakura rodó los ojos. El rubio la miró, y para su sorpresa le sonrió, ocasionando que ella abriera los ojos. El bastardo sabía cómo llamar la atención.

-/-

Naruto se había bajado del carro, se había despedido de Ino, y habían acordado encontrarse con ella en otra ocasión. Se sintió extraño. Muy pocas mujeres habían repetido una noche con el. Y para sumar, ella quería verlo luego. Se preguntó a si mismo el porque había accedido, y llegó a la conclusión de que le agradaba pasar el rato con ella. Además era una experta en la cama.

Atravesó la entrada al instituto, y entró en conocimiento de que su encuentro con la rosa era inminente. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente mientras caminaba, y se preparó mentalmente. Cruzó a la izquierda en uno de los pasillos, saludo a dos chicas, y luego la vio parada frente a la entrada del laboratorio, cruzada de brazos y devolviéndole la mirada con esos ojos verdes que tanto lo volvieron loco. Ocultó su nerviosismo y sonrió, pensando que esa era la mejor manera de confrontar a una mujer que se veía claramente molesta.

-Llegas tarde- dijo ella cuando él se paró a unos pasos de distancia, mientras veía a otro lado para evitar verlo directamente.

 **Gracias querido lector por tu tiempo para leer este cap. Espero nos leeamos pronto en una próxima entrega.**

 **Se despide, Byronx.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores, espero estén bien. Vengo aquí a dejarles un capítulo como regalo de niño Jesús (Santa claus?). Me alegra ver que la historia va formando en ustedes las emociones que quería plasmar. Definitivamente es un fic polémico, pero así quiero que sea. Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para comentar, se que aunque solo tome un poco muchas veces no lo hacemos por apuro. No los entretengo más, a leer se ha dicho.**

 **6.** **Inoportuno.**

-…Y esto sería el módulo central- le dijo Naruto a una muy sorprendida Sakura. El rubio y el profesor habían pasado parte de la mañana informándole de que se trataba el proyecto del muchacho de ojos azules.

-Es… impresionante-. Dijo ella, imaginando el edificio que proponían, profesor y estudiante, en su cabeza. El proyecto consistía en un edificio de alta tecnología, especializado en artes, que incorporaría 3 auditorios y un espacio para mostrar galerías, así como salas especializadas para el aprendizaje. Los auditorios a su vez podían juntarse mediante un mecanismo, y así formar uno único más amplio. El diseño se basaba en el arte post-moderno, y mostraba un estilo high-tech.

-Si, lo malo es que aún hay muchas cosas por acabar... Y además queda el hecho de que debemos construir la maqueta para la presentación en la alcaldía-. Dijo Jiraiya desde su escritorio, a unos metros de ellos. –Y esa, señorita Haruno, es la razón por la que está aquí- dijo entre mintiendo y halagando. Después de todo, dos son mejor que uno.

Sakura asintió ante lo dicho, pasando por alto la mención de la alcaldía por la emoción que le causaba el proyecto. -¿Ayudaré con los planos también?- Preguntó deseosa de participar. Naruto la observo con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

-Por supuesto, su colaboración será reconocida, y en un caso positivo, recompensada-. El viejo vio a la chica arrugar las cejas, dudosa, por lo que procedió a explicarle. –Verás, esta es una idea de Naruto y mía… Hemos observado la falta de centros de arte en la ciudad, y pensamos que podríamos generar un proyecto plausible para la construcción de uno aquí en Konoha- Sakura abrió los ojos entendiendo ahora el peso de su participación. Jiraiya continuó. –Trataremos de tener maqueta y planos en un lapso de 2 meses, claro nada muy exquisito, y lo presentaremos en la alcaldía con la esperanza de que sea un proyecto aplicable-.

-Wao, yo… yo no sé que… que decir- dijo sorprendida la chica ojos verdes. Ella pensaba que el trabajo era una investigación, y si conllevaba planos y maqueta, era para generar explicaciones o argumentos, o simplemente demostrar cosas. Pero esto era mucho mayor. Si el proyecto era aprobado, y su nombre figuraba en el, entonces su carrera se impulsaría notablemente. No solo se jugaba 25 puntos más en una materia.

-No tienes que decir nada… Al menos no por ahora- dijo sonriéndole el profesor. –Por los momentos me gustaría que estudiaras el diseño de las salas de aprendizaje, cosa que está bastante fría- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le entregaba unos planos. –Ya estás familiarizada con estos-. Sentenció en profesor. Ella asintió, después de todo, en eso habían estado ella y el rubio lo que había transcurrido de la mañana. –Bien, entonces manos a la obra, allí esta el espacio que dispones para lo que necesites-. Dijo señalando un escritorio libre mientras se dirigía a la puerta. –No tengas miedo en aplicar tus conocimientos, pero sobre todo, tu creatividad-. Dijo antes de salir.

Abrió los planos y los ojeó de nuevo, percibiendo esta vez más detenidamente cada detalle presentado en ellos, sorprendiéndose cada vez más con la pasión que se notaba en el papel. Cada esquina, cada centímetro pensado en función de dar el mejor resultado. Se identificaba totalmente con la obra que ahora reposaba en sus manos. Ella era así, trabajaba así. Sumida en sus pensamientos, Sakura levantó su cara para descansar su cuello y vio de forma distraída al rubio, quien estaba concentrado mientras trazaba una línea en el plano detallado de uno de los auditorios. Dudó en hablar por un momento, pero dado el ambiente que ella creía casi imposible, decidió dar el paso. –¿En serio la idea es de los dos?-.

El rubio distrajo su atención del papel y la miró. Levantó los hombros como para restar importancia. –La verdad es que yo ya tenía un boceto de esto… mucho menos detallado por supuesto-. La rosa abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Jiraiya me comentó una vez que nos encontramos, que le parecía triste la falta de lugares de arte en la ciudad, y bueno, lo demás creo que ya lo sabes- dijo sonriendo. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, y el volvió a concentrarse en el papel.

-Es increíble. Me gusta mucho este trabajo... Gracias por la oportunidad- dijo sin verlo, con un sonrojo surcando su cara. Y es que el cambio de trato en toda la mañana había sido tan rotundo, que en ese momento la venganza del rubio parecía un caso tan aislado que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Nunca pensó que las cosas irían así de bien tan pronto. Pensó que quizás jamás serían así.

El ojiazul levantó la mirada le sonrió en respuesta, aunque ella no lo vió, y dirigió de nuevo su atención a los planos para seguir trabajando. Su felicidad sin embargo era una máscara. Dentro de él pasaba todo lo contrario. Una lucha. Una división. Una batalla que estaba desplegada internamente. Una parte diciéndole que volviera a ser el mismo. Otra diciéndole que el volver atrás sería ser un imbécil. Apretó sus manos. Sentía su corazón acelerado.

Mordió su lengua para no hablar. No quería intentar nada. No podía. Sin darse cuenta, su día se había convertido en una tortura total.

Tortura que comenzó al notar por qué la había amado antes con tanta locura.

-/-

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?- interrogó Jiraiya cuando regresó y se dio cuenta de su ausencia en el espacio de trabajo.

-Fue al baño creo- dijo el rubio sin prestarle mucha atención al viejo. Concentrado como estaba en su papel, no se dio cuenta de la mirada traviesa que éste le dedicó, ni de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le dirigía.

-Chico- dijo para llamar la atención del rubio. Naruto movió un poco la cabeza para indicarle que hablara. El viejo volvió a llamarlo. –Chico-. Dio un suspiro al ver que el rubio no le dirigía la mirada. –Ey, deja de trabajar un momento ¿Quieres?- dijo ya empezando a irritarse. El ojiazul volvió su mirada a él confundido.

-Disculpa Jiraiya, es que ya me queda poco para terminar con el ala Oeste del auditorio "A"… Pero si quieres hablar podemos parar un momento- dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca. No quería dejar de trabajar, esa mañana se sentía más inspirado que de costumbre.

-Nah, traquilizate- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. -Lo que te quiero preguntar es rápido-. El viejo lo miró y volvió a sonreírle. -¿Cómo vas con la chica?-. Naruto lo vio confuso y el prosiguió, mientras agregaba una sonrisa cómplice. –Escucha, puedo ayudarte... Tienes el material chico, quizás lo que te falta es aprender a usarlo-.

-¿De que hablas?- le dijo el aún confundido rubio.

-Ustedes los Namikaze- dijo riéndose mientras recordaba las andanzas de su ahijado. Se acercó al rubio y lo palmeó por la espalda. –Tu padre fue un brutal ejemplo de lo mortal que resultan los de su especie para el género femenino… Lástima que decidió atarse a tu madre de forma tan apresurada- dijo moviendo la cabeza en negación. -Tanto potencial desperdiciado-.

Naruto se paró de su asiento un poco ofendido. -Escucha Jiraiya, sea lo que sea que planees, no cuentes conmigo... No estoy ni estaré interesado-.

El viejo levanto las manos. -Solo quiero ayudarte hijo, tranquilo-.

-No necesito ayuda- dijo irritado. -Solo quiero dedicarme a trabajar y ya ¿Si?- luego, sin notar que Sakura ya había llegado a la habitación, dijo -Además, Sakura no me interesa en lo más mínimo-.

-/-

Sakura se miró en el espejo mientras se retocaba un poco los labios. Una sonrisa estaba plantada en su cara.

De nuevo se encontró pensando que su mañana había sido todo lo contrario a lo que ella se había imaginado. Había imaginado que el rubio haría un berrinche desde el primer momento en el que la viera, o le diría algo cuando se hubiesen encontrado solos, pero nada de eso pasó. Él fue muy profesional, le explicó de una manera muy elocuente, y en ningún momento le notó incomodidad.

Ella por el contrario si había estado nerviosa y un poco incómoda cuando lo vio llegar y plantarle esa sonrisa, pero luego de que empezaron a hablar del proyecto, todos sus problemas pasaron al olvido. Admiraba el trabajo que se habían propuesto esos dos. Y que ella estuviera allí, en ese momento, frente al espejo, pensando que esa oportunidad era de lo mejor, no se le habría pasado por su cabeza horas antes.

Se sorprendió a si misma observando al rubio hacer su trabajo más de una vez. Pero más allá de pensar cualquier cosa, lo que ella profesaba hacia el en esos momentos era admiración. Admiración por la pasión y esfuerzo que demostraba para su proyecto y para su carrera profesional. Se sentía en un lugar de trabajo al que se podía acostumbrar fácilmente.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente se encamino por el pasillo sonriente. Saludó a varios chicos en su camino de ida al taller y disfruto de las miradas que la seguían. Cruzó a la izquierda en uno de los pasillos y divisó la entrada al laboratorio, siguió caminando hasta entrar. Observo el extraño ambiente que estaba presente en el lugar.

Y lo escucho. Fue como un golpe rotundo en la cara. -Además, Sakura no me interesa en lo más mínimo-. No logro entender porque, pero el comentario le dolió. Sin embargo, respiro profundo y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía. Con calma simulada empezó a recoger sus cosas. Y recordó con amargura quien era el ojiazul sentado a pocos metros de ella.

Carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención del rubio, quien se tensó inmediatamente, y dijo -Bien, yo tampoco tengo interés en ti, nunca lo he tenido-. Y sin más, el silencio reino por completo en la sala mientras ella se retiraba.

-/-

Naruto tenía aun el corazón acelerado por la impresión que le dio Sakura al aparecerse así de improvisto en el taller. Sabía que ella había escuchado lo último por la respuesta que le dio antes de salir. Se sintió un poco mal pues nunca había sido su intención que la frase sonara tan despectiva. Por eso, salió del taller con la intención de arreglar el malentendido.

La seguía rápidamente por los pasillos del edificio, pues ella casi corría. El rubio la observaba dar cada paso sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, se quedó estático a una distancia prudencial cuando la vio detenerse en los jardines del campus.

Sakura volteo con una mirada fúrica, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podía estallar en lágrimas. Así que, volvió a respirar profundamente y trató de calmarse. Pero al verlo allí parado, sin decir nada, hizo que lo poco que le quedaba de calma se desparramara por el piso. -¿Qué clase de desgraciado enfermo eres?- preguntó enojada. El rubio se sorprendió por la acusación. –Acaso te gusta hacerme sentir mal… ¿Ese es tu nuevo pasatiempo?-

Naruto no sabía que responder a ese tipo de preguntas. No podía decir que su intención no fue nunca lastimarla, porque en un principio si había querido hacerlo. Incluso esa mañana pensó en el malestar que él le podría haber causado con solo comentarle lo que había hecho junto a su rubia amiga. Pero no lo hizo. –Yo-y-yo- empezó a balbucear el rubio, causando que la rosa se molestara más.

-Estás usando todo a tu alcance para amargarme la vida, sin importarte nada ni nadie- le gritó mientras pisoteaba la grama y apretaba los puños. El rubio arrugó las cejas, y cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una más seria.

-No estoy usando nada Sakura, déjame explicarte- dijo el rubio levantando las manos en son de paz.

-Al principio pensé que todo esto era coincidencia, pero ahora que lo veo mejor, seguro ya habías hablado de antemano con Jiraiya… Tenías todo planeado desde un principio. Quién sabe cuántos años me habrás espiado y planeado todo esto- Dijo histérica la rosa.

El rubio bufó por lo absurdo de su comentario. -¿Te estás siquiera oyendo a ti misma?- preguntó de manera retórica. –Está bien que alguna vez estuve enamorado de ti, pero eso no significa que te hubiese acosado durante estos cuatro años y formado algún tipo de plan maquiavélico en contra tuya… ¡Sabía que eras egocéntrica, pero no tanto!- dijo también enojado el rubio.

-Como si te fuera a creer a estas alturas… Hasta planeaste hacerme sentir bien para luego lastimarme- dijo indignada. La rosa le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y dijo venenosamente -Sigues siendo un perdedor-. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y causó que la pelirosa repasara rápidamente lo dicho. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo llamado así, por lo que suavizo su expresión de furia. Pero estaba molesta y muchas veces no controlaba lo que salía por su boca.

El rubio la miró en silencio unos segundos, y luego salió de su trance moviendo la cabeza. -¿Sabes qué? No me importa lo que pienses de mí-. La rosada abrió los ojos, la pausa que él había hecho, junto con la respuesta la sorprendieron un poco. -Admito que no me enorgullece lo que hice en el club, pero si tu problema es que ya no te estoy lamiendo las botas como un estúpido enamorado, entonces tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso- dijo para luego tratar de alejarse, pero Sakura volvió a hablar.

-Sabes que sí me lastimaste, y ni una disculpa has hecho. Nada, solo sigues y sigues lastimándome. Buscando cada detalle para reventarme. Seguro hasta sabías que Ino era mi amiga- dijo herida y molesta, -Y luego vienes con el descaro de decir que no has planeado nada-

El rubio tenso su quijada. Sabía que en algún momento ese tema saldría a la luz. -Con quien yo duerma o no, es mi problema, no el tuyo. Si dormí con tu amiga es porque me parece atractiva y punto. ¿Cómo saber que eran amigas si ni siquiera sabía su nombre? Estás siendo absurda-.

-Absurdo es pasar cuatro años viviendo en función de vengarte de alguien que según tú, se portó un poco mal contigo-

-¿Un poco mal?- Dijo el rubio sin poder creerlo. -Pienso que estás olvidando todos los miserables años que me hiciste pasar- dijo el ojiazul, respirando profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse lo más posible para no explotar. –Bah, después de todo no fuiste tú la que sufrió, es lógico que se te olvide... Solo importas tú ¿Cierto?-. Dijo visiblemente molesto el rubio.

-¿Pero vienes con eso luego de cuatro años? Por favor, ni los niños son tan inmaduros como tú… Supéralo y crece- dijo despectivamente de nuevo.

El rubio apretó los diéntes y las manos. –¡Me importa una mierda lo que tu pienses! ¿No lo entiendes?- dijo explotando finalmente el rubio. Sakura lejos de asustarse acortó la distancia entre ellos.

-Bién, quédate con tu estúpido remordimiento- dijo apretando las manos ella también. Ella vio al rubio mirarla desafiante, lo que la hizo esperar una respuesta. Pero el muchacho en vez de eso lo que hizo fue voltearse para devolverse al taller. La ojiverde se molestó aún más por esa acción. -¡Puedes decirle a tu querido profesor que no me importa si me reprueba la materia pues no pienso volver! No pienso trabajar con un idiota como tú-. Le gritó. El rubio se detuvo en seco, volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita, para luego llevarse una mano al corazón para simular un gesto de agradecimiento.

– ¡OH! ¿En serio? Acabas de alegrarme el día… Nó, no, mejor dicho, el proyecto entero... Gracias por darme la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz en lo que es mío- dijo despectivamente. La rosa se quedó fría en el lugar. Finalmente, vio a Naruto dedicarle una mirada "¿Dolida?", para luego darle la espalda e irse definitivamente.

La pelirosa se quedó estática mientras veía como el rubio tomaba distancia. Luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de su soledad, y viendo a su alrededor, pudo apreciar el silencio total que queda luego de una discusión. Sintió las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos, por lo que empezó a ver todo borroso. Lanzó un gemido de llanto audible, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar tontamente.

 **Bueno mi querido lector, espero haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer esta nueva entrega, espero tenga una muy feliz Navidad, y si no nos leemos en este año, un próspero y feliz año 2017.**

 **Se despide, Byronx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores! y Feliz año 2017. Aquí estoy yo luego de casi un mes sin actualización a dejar una nueva entrega que espero les agrade. Como regalo de año nuevo, es un capítulo doble, espero no se les haga tediosa la lectura pues son 5000 palabras. Este episodio es la mitad del fic, por lo tanto empezaremos la transición que da para finalizar esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a aquellos que se toman su tiempo de comentar, se que aunque es poco, a veces es complicado hacerlo, y de verdad agradezco el gesto. No los entretengo más, a leer se ha dicho.**

 **7\. ¿Olvidar?**

-Esto se pone cada vez más divertido- dijo Ino, apoyada sobre el pecho de Naruto, mientras respiraban agitadamente sobre la cama de éste luego de una larga noche de pasión.

El rubio sonrió ante el comentario. -Pensé que ayer habías dicho solo una vez más- dijo bromeando.

La rubia lo miró divertida -Ummm siii peero- coqueteó moviendo juguetonamente un dedo sobre su pecho. -Eso era ayer...- dijo mientras se montaba completamente sobre el ojiazul, quien la miraba sonriente. Acercó sus labios a los del ojiazul y le plantó un beso bastante erótico mientras le agarraba la cara. Finalizó el beso con un mordisco en el labio inferior del chico y se paró sonrosada, sentándose encima de su cadera. Movió su trasero y pudo sentir al rubio querer entrar de nuevo en acción. -¿Qué dices? ¿Me regalas otra vez más?- dijo sensualmente.

-Eres insaciable- dijo viéndola sentada sobre él, atontado.

-Creí que ya lo sabías- dijo la rubia mientras se inclinaba de nuevo para morder el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del rubio, quién gruñó guturalmente ante ese gesto. La rubia se incorporó otra vez y el ojiazul aprovechó eso para dirigir su vista al bello abdomen de la chica, y luego subirla manera ascendente hasta su cara. Sonrió al ver directamente a los ojos verdes de la chica. Naruto frunció las cejas, confuso. "¿Ojos verdes?" pensó sobresaltado. La ojiazul notó el cambio en la expresión del rubio, por lo que también frunció las cejas interrogante. -¿Sucede algo malo?-.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza y apartó a la rubia gentilmente. Había visto el rostro de Sakura. Se sentó en la cama y se pasó la mano por su cabellera, todo eso bajo la atenta y confusa mirada de Ino. El rubio recordó con desgana lo sucedido con la rosa horas antes, y se sintió en la obligación de decírselo a la ojiazul. Titubeó un poco, por lo que cuando habló, las palabras salieron de forma insegura. -Hoy sucedió algo con Sakura... Ehm bastante complicado la verdad- dijo haciendo una mueca.

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida. -¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Hubo un malentendido... Yo dije que ella no me interesaba a en lo más mínimo y ella me escucho- dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello.

La rubia levanto una ceja. -¿Cómo se convierte eso en un malentendido?-

-Yo pensé que ella no estaba en la sala-.

-Sigo sin entender por qué harías un comentario así- dijo empezando a molestarse la rubia.

-No malinterpretes las cosas tú también Ino, Jiraiya es un viejo verde... Quería que yo intentara algo con Sakura. Yo estaba tratando de evitar que siguiera hablando del tema-. La rubia lo miró desconfiada. -Nunca me imaginé que ella fuera a estar ahí cuando dije eso. Al final ella malinterpretó todo-.

-Bueno, para ser justos, cualquiera lo haría sabiendo los antecedentes-

El rubio se sintió ofendido. -Antecedentes?... Te hablaré de antecedentes- dijo un poco molesto. -Antecedentes es que le entregué mi corazón sin pedir nada a cambio. La ame con locura y lo que pasó es que recibí maltratos que estoy seguro no me merecía-

-¿Pero no es un poco lejos ya de eso?-

-No entiendes-

-Explícame-

-Eres su amiga... Obviamente estás de su lado-.

La rubia se sintió un poco mal por la declaración. Ya se sentía como basura por preferir estar con el rubio aun sabiendo lo que él había hecho días atrás. -Si me explicarás quizás podría entenderte mejor-

-Fue un error permitir esto... Sai tenía razón- dijo el rubio dándole la espalda. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado. Ella por su parte abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo estática por la impresión. El muchacho volteo a verla de forma cautelosa. -¿Tu-Tu conoces a Sai?-. El asintió cautelosamente. -Esto está mal... Muy mal- dijo ella nerviosa y en shock. Se paró y empezó a recoger sus cosas. -Todo tiene sentido- dijo sin verlo. Sus manos temblaban mientras no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba al borde del colapso. Empezó a vestirse mientras recapitulaba en sus encuentros con el rubio. -Por eso me parecía familiar estar contigo- dijo perdida, hablando más con ella misma que con cualquier otro.

El ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio todo el momento mientras la observaba arreglarse, nerviosa y apurada. -¿Te vas?- dijo temeroso pero preocupado a la vez.

La ojiazul detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo y cayó en cuenta de que el ojiazul seguía allí con ella. Un fugaz pensamiento de coherencia le llego de repente. Apretó la mandíbula y respiro profundo. -¿Tú sabías quién era yo antes de conocernos?-.

-Claro Ino, eres una modelo reconocida-

La rabia de Ino aumentó. -Sabes. De. Que. Hablo- dijo entre dientes.

El rubio suspiro. -Sí, sé quién fuiste para Sai desde antes de conocernos- dijo resignado. Ya el daño estaba hecho.

La rubia abrió los ojos, se volteó y le propinó una cachetada bastante sonora al rubio, quien por supuesto se la esperaba. -Eres un monstruo- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba destrozada.

-Lo sé- dijo él, sobándose la quijada. La mujer tenía fuerza. La vio empezar a dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación con la intención de retirarse, pero el rubio la detuvo. -Ino... ya es muy tarde- la rubia giró un poco su cabeza para prestarle atención. -Yo me iré a la otra habitación y tu duerme aquí- dijo mientras empezaba a arreglarse el también.

Ella no dijo nada mientras aún le daba la espalda, pero aceptó silente la propuesta del rubio. Una cosa era llegar con un taxi a las 10 pm y otra más difícil era irse en uno a las 3 am. El rubio salió sin decir nada de la habitación, con expresión decaída.

El sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrar fue como un permiso para que sus lágrimas salieran más fuerte. "Qué estúpida soy" se dijo a si misma internamente. Se sentó en la cama y se recriminó mentalmente por haberse metido en esa situación, por haber preferido estar con Naruto en vez de con Sakura y haberla dejado sin su apoyo como amiga. Se sentía miserable.

Se acostó y vio su celular de manera distraída, pensando en si aún estaría despierta su rosa amiga, tentada con llamarla. Pero la hora que el aparato mostraba la frenaba. Apagó la pantalla del mismo y lo puso a un lado en la misma cama. Se pasó el dorso de su brazo para limpiar los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban en su cara, y sintió su vista pesada. Viendo al techo de la habitación del rubio, Ino se quedó dormida.

-/-

El despertador sonó insistente como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Normalmente lo soportaba, pero ese día, ella era un desastre. Como pudo levantó su mano y apagó de manera brusca el aparato que reposaba en su mesilla de noche apartando algunos de los papeles de notas arrugados que allí reposaban. Se sentó en su cama y se estrujó sus hinchados ojos.

-Si no fuera porque hoy tengo que presentar un examen...- dijo somnolienta a la nada. No había podido dormir casi nada. El rubio ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Tenía muchas preguntas encima. Como por ejemplo, ¿Cuándo se volvió tan frío, tan duro, tan malo?

Era totalmente distinto al Naruto que conoció. Le había dolido su comentario. Incluso la pelea fue dolorosa para ella. Cuando en un principio él era increíblemente atento y amable con ella, este Naruto era un patán.

Se sobresaltó y salió de sus pensamientos cuando a su celular llego un mensaje. Sorprendida, abrió el mensaje proveniente de Ino

"Perdóname por no haberte hecho caso. Naruto sí sabía quién era yo desde antes de conocerme"

La rosa se quedó estática. Cuando la razón entro de nuevo en su cabeza lanzó su celular contra la cama en un arranque de ira. -¡Pero qué clase de patán!-. Luego, otro pensamiento la inundó. Ahora sí, era seguro que su rubia amiga había tenido otro encuentro con Naruto. El simple pensamiento le dio nauseas.

¿Qué razón hace cambiar a una persona tanto en su forma de ser? ¿Qué razón convierte a alguien en una mala persona?. En ese momento, ella no tenía las respuestas. Y no le gustaba conformarse con la rabia que definitivamente la tenía bajo control.

-/-

Sentir los ojos negros del azabache reprocharle por algo que ya le habían advertido lo tenía un poco malhumorado. Habían pasado ya dos semanas de todo el revuelo en la vida del rubio. Naruto, pasado ese tiempo se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para volver a hablar con el azabache. Se habían encontrado en CafeK, e intercambiaban palabras por primera vez luego de ese periodo sin saber el uno del otro. Llevaban un buen rato hablando y poniéndose al día.

Naruto le explicó que se había sentido en un principio afectado por cómo habían sucedido las cosas entre ellos dos. Se había sentido herido. Luego, que se había sentido apenado por su actitud con lo que hasta el sol de hoy había sido su hermano. Se distancio durante lo que, a su parecer, fue una eternidad de la única persona que realmente había estado para el los últimos años para poner todo en orden, y que cuando se sintió preparado, lo contactó. Sasuke, a pesar de mirarlo reprochante, también lo comprendía.

-Escucha, también lamento no haberte buscado... Pero sabía que necesitabas tu espacio y aunque no lo creas, me alegra volver a verte- dijo con una sonrisa sincera. El rubio también le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-A mí también- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-A veces pienso que solo a ti te suceden esas cosas- Naruto rodó los ojos ante el comentario. -No puedo evitar señalar esto Naruto, pero yo te lo dije-.

-No quiero volver a eso Sasuke, lo hecho hecho está... No te llamé para que me sigas recriminando algo por lo que ya pagué- dijo calmado. -Debo admitir que de cierta manera entendí porque Sai pasó lo que pasó... Ino fue lo más cercano a una relación verdadera que he tenido- torció su boca en un gesto de derrota. -Me agradaba pasar el tiempo con ella-.

El de ojos negros suspiro de manera vencida también, y el rubio no pasó desapercibido ese gesto. Levantó las cejas expectantes ante lo siguiente que fuera a decir su amigo.

-¿Cómo hiciste estos fines de semana sin mí?- preguntó el azabache, decepcionando al rubio, quién pensaba que éste le diría algo referente a la chica con la que él estaba frecuentando. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, y luego cayó en cuenta sorprendido. -No me digas que...-.

-Así es- dijo derrotado el rubio. -No he salido de cacería desde aquel incidente con Ino... No me he sentido de ánimo-.

-¡Wao! Eso sí que es nuevo- dijo sorprendido. -El Naruto Uzumaki que yo conozco jamás ha estado sin sexo durante más de una semana-. El tono divertido que empleó causó en su amigo otra sonrisa.

El ojiazul hizo un ademán con la mano y habló. -Si bueno, tampoco es que fue una eternidad-. Sasuke bufó ante el comentario. Agarró su bebida, la miró fijamente y soltó -En fin, creo que ya es suficiente de ese plan antisocial- le dio un sorbo a su pepsi y continuó. -Por algo te llamé un sábado por la mañana-. El pelinegro levantó las cejas comprendiendo. -¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?-.

Sasuke tragó grueso y vio con cierta pena al rubio. Bajó la mirada para no tener que soportar la del rubio. -Yo... este, n-no creo que pueda- dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Naruto hizo un gesto de desaprobación. -Tienes una relación con alguien, ¿Cierto?- lanzó sin anestesia. Ya no quería seguir soportando el secretismo de su amigo.

El rápidamente volvió su negra mirada a la azul de su amigo. Hizo una mueca, y se ofendió mentalmente por lo bien que lo había enseñado. -Estoy saliendo con Hinata- dijo derrotado, esperando la explosión del rubio. Sin embargo esta no llegó.

Naruto se recostó en su silla con una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras por primera vez podía lanzarle una mirada de superioridad a su amigo. Hinata, ¿Por qué la habrá elegido a ella? Se preguntó el muchacho. "Es bella, de eso no hay duda" dijo haciendo un gesto de aprobación. Palmeó rítmicamente la mesa para llamar la atención del azabache y habló. -Bién, supongo que seré yo solo esta noche- dijo levantándose del asiento manteniendo aún la sonrisa, con un estupefacto Sasuke viéndolo. -Yo te llamo mañana- dijo al notar a su amigo atragantado con las palabras. Le palmeó el hombro cuando pasó por su lado, y antes de continuar le dijo unas últimas palabras. -Felicidades, por cierto... Ella es una bella mujer-. Luego siguió caminando, con la mirada del ojinegro clavada en su espalda.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar? Pensé que me mataría..." Internalizó luego Sasuke, cuando pudo hilar sus pensamientos de nuevo.

-/-

-Así que Ino no vendrá hoy tampoco- dijo la bella chica de ojos jades mientras se miraba en el espejo de la casa de su amiga Tenten, quién se encontraba justo a su lado, también arreglándose. La marrón negó con la cabeza -¿Cuál fue su excusa esta vez?- Preguntó.

-Esta vez ni me dijo porque no vendría... Realmente no insistí- dijo mientras se delineaba las cejas. -Ya sabes que resultó muy afectada con todo esto de lo de Naruto-.

Sakura sintió un salto más fuerte de lo normal en su corazón cuando ella mencionó al rubio. -Pero ella y yo ya hemos hablado muchas veces de eso- dijo a Tenten, como si esperara convencer a Ino a través de su amiga. -Además, han pasado ya dos semanas de eso-.

-Y yo lo sé más que nadie Sak... Pero ella necesita su espacio, quizás siente pena contigo o que se yo- dijo la pelimarrón, abogando por la rubia. -De todos modos, no puedes negar que las últimas fiestas han apestado-. Y no se equivocaba al afirmar eso. Sakura solo se sentaba a rechazar hombres toda la noche y solo bailaba cuando era con ella, lo que hacía que la pelimarrón fuera infructuosa a la hora de buscar pretendientes.

-Vamos, yo me he divertido- dijo intentando convencerse ella misma. Tenten rodó los ojos.

-Escucha, yo sé que tú tienes esa manía de no querer dormir con nadie que no sea serio, pero antes de toda la situación al menos te defendías sola y bailabas con los chicos. Ahora estás amargada ¿Sabes?- dijo la morena sin poder aguantarse más. Sakura dejó de arreglarse para mirarla directamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo confundida.

-Lo que oíste Sak, yo quiero ligar con un chico. Es sexy y todo que dos chicas bailen juntas, ¡Pero la idea es terminar con alguien en la cama!- dijo desesperada. Sakura miró sorprendida a su amiga. -Bueno, al menos unos besos o algunas caricias. Pero si no me das mi espacio, eso no puede suceder-.

-Yo no sabía que te sentías así- dijo apenada la pelirosa. -Esta noche no te molestaré- dijo para seguir arreglándose, restándole importancia al asunto. La pelimarrón se sintió inmediatamente mal.

-Discúlpame, no es mi...- Quiso decir ella pero la rosa le interrumpió.

-No, tú tienes razón, he sido egoísta... No quiero que por una sola persona nuestras costumbres cambien- dijo con una sonrisa. -Si no, ¿Cómo haremos para atraer a Ino de nuevo?, ¡hay que divertirnos!- se puso un collar adornado con una piedra de ópalo y miro enérgica a su amiga. -¡Lista!-.

La pelimarrón mostró los dientes en una sonrisa. -Así se habla mujer-.

-/-

Shikamaru fuera de la ciudad, Sasuke con su novia, Sai ni pensar en llamarlo, KND cerrada, y yo, sin otra opción que ir a DB. Pueblucho pequeño. Menos mal que al menos no es por un trabajo que voy a ir.

El rubio estaba en camino al único antro que estaba abierto ese día, pues la otra discoteca de la ciudad estaba cerrada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba un poco amargado. La simple posibilidad de tener que encontrarse a Ino o a Sakura allá le daban nauseas, pero necesitaba salir y volver a ser como le habían enseñado. Sino, se volvería loco. O eso pensaba él.

Llevaba alrededor de 20 minutos manejando cuando divisó las luces del lugar. No lo podía negar, el sitio era excelente. Sonrió al ver pasar a todas las preciosuras de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba al estacionamiento del lugar. Aparcó y respiró profundo para salir del carro de manera elegante. Caminó confiado a la entrada y se saltó la cola para entrar al lugar. El guardia lo miró de arriba a abajo y se apartó para darle paso. -Gracias "Querubin"- dijo el rubio, riendo internamente al llamarlo así. "¿Por qué será que todos ellos tienen esos apodos?" pensó mientras se abría paso entre la multitud.

No tardaron en llegar a saludarlo y abordarlo con preguntas como ¿A dónde te habías metido?, ¿Ya no te gusta la fiesta?, ¿Darás un show? El rubio saludó y respondió efusivamente para situarse en un bar que estaba al centro de la pista. Pidió su bebida y observó a las personas que lo rodeaban. Sonrío, estaba en su sitio de nuevo. Eso hasta que divisó el color de su perdición.

Apretó las mandíbulas, su corazón dio un salto y su mente se puso en blanco durante un momento. "Vamos Naruto" se dijo a sí mismo cuando agarró compostura, "Sabias que ella estaría aquí".

Y es que al final no se había equivocado, Sakura estaba allí, luciendo algo que definitivamente sería la perdición del rubio.

-/-

-¡Sakura!- gritó la marrón para llamar la atención de su amiga rosa, quien bailaba con un chico un poco más alto que ella. La ojiverde volteó y observó a su amiga agarrada de la mano con un chico bastante guapo y le sonrió. -Mira, cualquier cosa si no me vez, aquí están las llaves del auto- dijo mientras las sacaba de su bolsito para entregárselas. -No vayas a tomar mucho querida, a menos que el conduzca- dijo señalando al muchacho pelinegro que esperaba ansioso para continuar su baile con la pelirosa.

Sakura volteó efusiva y el chico le sonrió. -Tranquila, no le va a pasar nada a tu carro- dijo medio gritado para que su amiga escuchara. -Ve y diviértete, yo haré lo mismo- dijo, y se volteó cuando Tenten asintió y siguió su camino con el chico. -¿En que estábamos?- dijo coqueta a su pareja, para luego seguir bailando al ritmo de la música.

-/-

El rubio no podía concentrarse muy bien a sabiendas que Sakura andaba por allí en algún lugar cercano. Pero eso no impidió que más de una se acercara para flirtear con él. No se sentía de ánimos para bailar, pero no pudo evitar sentirse tentado con una peliroja muy sexy que se instaló cerca de el en la barra.

La chica lo miró coqueta, y el rubio sonrió en respuesta. Esperó unos segundos a que la chica pidiera su trago, y cuando este llegó, él se acercó. –El próximo va por mi cuenta- le dijo al cantinero y la chica lo miró divertida.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo quería otro?-

-No sabía que uno se sienta en la barra a pedir un solo trago- dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

-¿Qué podrías saber tú? Quizás yo sólo vine aquí a buscar a alguien con quién bailar, con la excusa de querer un trago-. Dijo ella con la ceja levantada y una mano su cadera. Lo estaba probando.

El rubio le mostró sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa aún más amplia, haciendo que los huecos en sus mejillas resaltaran más, y mientras le tendía una mano le dijo. -¿Quién dijo que yo pedí el trago para ahorita?- La chica de lentes rio al ver la buena jugada del rubio. Dejó su trago sobre la mesa y aceptó la invitación implícita a bailar.

Y sucedió tal y como el ojiazul ya se lo esperaba, la chica era una fiera en la pista. Como es normal, comenzaron a bailar con cierta distancia, conociéndose mediante el ritmo de la música. El buen compás que ambos llevaban les permitía entenderse dentro de su danza, por lo que poco a poco se acercaron hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados el uno del otro, mientras se movían rítmicamente.

Ella aprovechó la cercanía para acariciar la espalda del rubio, y él empezó a acariciar las caderas de ella. El baile se había convertido en algo más íntimo, y eso le encantaba.

-/-

La rosa estaba estática en su lugar cuando observó al rubio en la misma pista de baile que ella, a una considerable distancia. Lo vio de casualidad cuando se volteó para darle la espalda a su compañero de baile, y se sintió indignada de verlo allí, bailando con una tipa cualquiera, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus ganas de bailar se desvanecieron, y como si nunca hubiese tenido compañero de baile, se retiró de la pista sin siquiera voltear a verlo. El chico la siguió por el repentino cambio de actitud.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué paso?- dijo el chico agarrándola por la mano. -¿Te aburriste? ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?- dijo esperanzado, ansioso porque la respuesta fuera un sí.

Sakura lo miró y sintió pena por el chico. No quiso botarlo de una manera muy desconsiderada, por lo que lo hizo seguirlo hasta una de las mesas del local. -Si quieres puedes acompañarme- Luego, volvió a ver la pista de baile y su estómago se retorció. -Necesito alcohol, y mucho- Dijo mientras llamaba a alguien para que la atendiera. El chico le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-/-

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Naruto y la chica pelirroja habían comenzado a bailar, y se sentían agotados después de tanto baile. Decidieron entonces ir a la barra y retomar el trato de los tragos. Así aprovechaban para conocerse un poco mejor.

-Así que ¿Karin, no?- dijo después de darle el vodka Martini que la chica había pedido. Ella asintió. El rubio la recorrió con la mirada y ella se estremeció. –Voy a ser un poco atrevido- dijo mientras le agarraba delicadamente un mechón de cabello. La chica sonrió. –Estoy casi seguro de que eres pelirroja natural-.

Ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de deseo. -¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-.

El rubio se acercó un poco. –Pues, porque acabo de comprobar algo- la chica lo miró intrigada. –Una vez me dijeron que hay dos cosas en las que las pelirrojas son excepcionales… Una es bailando, y sé que puedo dar fe de ello-

La choca sonrió alagada. -¿Y cuál es la otra?- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

El rubio la miró intensamente. – La otra no se puede comprobar aquí-

-¿A no? Qué lástima, porque no me gustan las intrigas- dijo coqueta.

-Entonces lo mejor será que nos terminemos este trago y vayamos a un lugar más… Experimental. Digo, por el bien de la ciencia ¿No crees?-

-Me parece bien- dijo riendo y dándole un trago más largo a su bebida.

-A mi mnmno me parece- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos, con claro tono de ebriedad.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Karin confundida, saliendo de su ensoñacion. -¿Y tú eres?- preguntó a la defensiva, viendo a la pelirosa de arriba a abajo.

Sakura se señaló a sí misma. -Yuoo soy el amorrrr de Naruto... Así que puedes retirarte- dijo medio tambaleándose. El tiempo que ellos habían dedicado a bailar, el cual no fue poco, ella lo había dedicado a beber.

La pelirroja fue a responderle, pero el rubio la interrumpió antes de comenzar. -Yo me encargo Karín. Disculpa esto- dijo, y avanzó para agarrar a Sakura del brazo y apartarla un poco. -¿Qué te sucede?-

-No sé... Dime tuu- dijo apuntando al pecho del rubio. -Descarado, no tieenes eshcrupulos. Saliste con mi amiga Ino, todo que ella y yo nos conocíamosh de antes, y la destrozaste, y luego... Luego estas aquí como si nada con una zorra cualquiera, dispuesto a tirar con ella en cualquier instante-. El rubio apretó sus mandíbulas.

-Y eso ¿A tí que te importa?- pregunto evidentemente molesto.

-Me importaa pr que ella es mia miga, y la usaste para lastimaaasrme-. Sintió a alguien llamarla del hombro, volteó y vio al chico que la había acompañado toda la noche. Sonrió para sí misma. -Pero sabes qué, no me importa y tienes razón, puedes dormir con quien te de la perra gana- el rubio la miró confundido. -Y-yo sé que tu aún me amas imbécil, así que puedes disfrutar con esa mientras sabes que yo ando gozando y disfrutando con esta belleza- dijo mientras abrazaba al chico que estaba más que complacido.

El rubio apretó los puños, y empezó a respirar pesadamente. Estuvo a punto de dejarla, pero observó algo colgando del cuello de ella. Ese collar que llevaba, el mismo que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo hizo recapacitar inmediatamente en su decisión. Respiró profundo y la vio a los ojos. -No, no irás a ningún lado- dijo firme.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo ella, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba bastante ebria. -¿Crees que tieeenes algún deresho sobre mí?-. Le lanzó una mirada desafiante. -¡Pues no! No tienes, y yo tendré sexo con quien me dé la gana-.

-En otras circunstancias te dejaría, pero en ese estado de borrachera, no creo- dijo agarrándola por la muñeca. Ella hizo el ademán de alejarse, pero casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

-Hey amigo, la chica dijo que se iría conmigo, no te entrometas- Salió el pelinegro detrás de Sakura intentado defender sus intereses. Naruto soltó la mano de la rosa pero solo para impactarle un potente golpe en la cara al muchacho, causando que este se desbalanceara, cayera sobre un mesa, y quedara desmayado.

Naruto volvió a agarrar a la sorprendida ojiverde de manera un poco más violenta. -Nos vamos- dijo y empezó a dirigirla hacia la salida, sin importarle el desastre causado, ni la chica que estuvo a punto de irse con él. Ella se dejó llevar, pues entre el mareo y la sorpresa, ya no tenía control sobre ella misma.

-/-

Recuerdos fugaces de ella sobre el inodoro vomitando le llegaron mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. Le dolían intensamente, al igual que su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba que había alguien detrás de ella sosteniéndole el cabello mientras ella vomitaba, pero poco más.

Sabía que estaba en una cama, pero no era la suya. ¿Había acaso tenido sexo? Pensó medio asustada. Abrió sus ojos como pudo y vio debajo de las sábanas. Suspiro de alivio cuando notó que estaba totalmente vestida. Volteó a ver la habitación a ver si reconocía algo, y vio sobre una mesita las llaves del carro de Tenten. ¿Manejó en aquel estado de ebriedad? Se estiró en la cama y se sentó. Siguió observando algún indicio de familiaridad en el lugar pero no lo encontró.

Se paró y se dirigió a buscar las llaves, pero como aún estaba somnolienta, lo que hizo fue empujarlas al piso. Suspiró de fastidio, por eso es que no le agradaba beber tanto. Se agachó para recoger las llaves, pero notó algo que le llamó la atención bajo la cama. Se acercó y notó que era una caja que decía "Nunca más". Curiosa la sacó, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y abrió la caja.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos papeles, algunos más arrugados que otros, pero definitivamente todos antiguos. Encontró un sobre pegado al borde de la caja que decía "Adiós" y como soporte para que este se mantuviera en la pared de la caja, había otra caja más chiquita, de forma rectangular, con la palabra "ópalo" en dorado. Se llevó instintivamente la mano al collar que tenía en su cuello. Sabía que esa caja, con ese específico diseño, contenía solamente collares como los que ella cargaba en ese momento. Frunció el ceño confundida.

Decidió leer la carta que había llamado su atención antes, y su corazón se detuvo cuando leyó la primera parte de la misma:

"A quién le pueda interesar, este es mi hasta nunca. Ya no tiene sentido vivir sabiendo que soy Naruto Uzumaki, el ser más patético del pueblo más patético."

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y soltó la carta temblorosa, como si le quemara al tacto. Revisó desesperada la caja y ojeó los papeles viejos que había visto al principio. "no... puede... ser" pensó sorprendida, asustada y con el corazón acelerado, la pelirosa. Los papeles eran las cartas que en algún momento ella le había rechazado, e incluso botado. Estaba en casa de Naruto y esa caja contenía lo que parecía los fragmentos más dolorosos de su vida. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿No te enseñaron a respetar la propiedad privada?-. Sakura pegó un gritico y soltó la caja por la impresión que le causó, desparramando su contenido en el piso. Tenía en su mano la última carta que le había entregado el rubio, la que ella había leído en frente de todos. Asustada, veía al rubio como si de un fantasma se tratara. El temblor de sus manos no cesaba.

-¿Qu-q-que es... Que es esto?- dijo ella sin casi poder articular una palabra.

El rubio la miró profundamente, mientras respiraba hasta llenar sus pulmones, debatiéndose si hablar con ella o no. Se adentró un poco más en la habitación de manera cautelosa. -Eso es- empezó a decir, y pausó un poco para pensar bien lo siguiente a decir. Sakura lo miró atenta. -Fue mi botón de reinicio-.

 **Muy bien! llegaron al final de este Cap doble, espero les haya agradado. Ya en los próximos capítulos muchas cosas serán aclaradas. Como siempre, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos en una próxima entrega, Se despide. Byronx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas buenas mis queridos lectores, espero se encuentren bien. Aquí paso a dejarles un nuevo capítulo. Quiero advertirles que este cap es la cúspide del dolor dentro de este fic, por lo tanto, prepárense mentalmente, pues los llevaré a sufrir un poco jaja.**

 **Como siempre Gracias por los reviews. Sin más, los dejo con el cap.**

 **8\. Recuerdos en carne viva.**

 _-No Kiba, por favor- Decía temblando un joven rubio, arrinconado contra unos casilleros por 2 adolescentes que le sacaban al menos 20 kilos de masa corporal. Iban vestidos con el uniforme representativo de los jugadores de fútbol americano._

 _-¿Esta bastante bonito verdad?- Pregunto el susodicho desde atrás de sus cómplices, mostrando el botín que le había arrebatado al rubio momentos atrás. Un collar con un ópalo como adorno. -Creo que esto será suficiente para terminar de embobar a Sakura de una vez por todas- Dijo descaradamente el pelimarrón. Al rubio se la paró el corazón._

 _-Eso me costó mucho conseguirlo- suplicó. -Por favor, solo por esta vez no sea tan ab...- trató de formular, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en su cara propinado por el mastodonte llamado Kiba. El fuerte golpe ocasionó que cayera al suelo de medio lado, apoyándose con su mano para no continuar su camino descendente. Se limpió la sangre de su boca con el dorso de su mano y miró impotente hacia su agresor._

 _-¿Abusivo?- Preguntó divertido. -Pero si eso es lo que mejor hago- Dijo levantando a Naruto por las solapas de su camisa. -Las cosas que dicen los niños de hoy en día- Se burló, y sus cómplices rieron ante el comentario. Empujó al delgado rubio contra los casilleros fuertemente, y sin darle tiempo le encajó un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Levantó de nuevo al rubio por las solapas y le lanzó una mirada amenazante. -Escucha, si alguna vez Sakura se entera de esto, puedes darte por muerto debilucho-. Dicho esto, soltó al rubio de su agarre y continuó su camino como si nada._

 _El ojiazul cayó arrodillado al piso, agarrándose la barriga y mirando con lágrimas como Kiba se alejaba con el regalo que él había, con mucho esfuerzo, comprado para su rosa amada. Se paró como pudo, y se dirigió al basurero que estaba más cercano, metió la mano, y recogió de él la caja que contenía el collar. Caja que el matón había desechado pues dentro de ella había un mensaje escrito por el ojiazul que podía delatarlo._

 _-/-_

 _Se levantó y observó por una ventana al sol poniéndose, se limpió las lágrimas, y con la actitud decaída, se dirigió a su casa._

-Abre la caja que dice "Ópalo"- le dijo el rubio a la confundida pelirosa, después de recordar momentáneamente el principio del fin de su antigua vida.

Sakura agarró la caja y la abrió con mucho cuidado, pero para su sorpresa, la caja no contenía ninguna joya, sino que había un grabado en dorado que comenzaba con las palabras "Para Sakura". Arrugó las cejas confundida y vio a Naruto quién asintió, como dándole permiso para leer la nota.

 _"_ _Sé que he sido un pesado durante todo nuestro tiempo juntos, pero quiero que sepas que aunque traté de evitarlo, no pude. Perdóname la insistencia, pero eres la persona que siempre he amado. Por tí, por demostrarte mi amor, no me ha importado tener o no amigos, y quizás eso que los ha alejado a ellos también te alejó a tí. No encuentro manera de que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te quiero._

Te preguntarás que como sé de este tipo de collar. Seguro que pensarás que te estaba acosando jeje. Sin embargo, la verdad es que una vez te oí decirle a tenten _que tu mama, antes de partir a un mejor lugar, te había obsequiado un collar, pero que durante un tiempo en el que te fuiste de viaje robaron la casa. Y el collar fue una de las cosas que te arrebataron. Y te lamentabas no poder conseguir uno igual. Me acuerdo las palabras exactas, colección de Ópalo._

 _Sé que no es el mismo collar, y que el valor sentimental no se podrá igualar, pero quiero que sepas que aunque éste presente no llene el vacío que dejó aquel collar, está cargado de mucho amor._

 _Te amaré por siempre Sakura"_

La ojiverde miró confusa la carta, y luego subió de nuevo su mirada a la del ojiazul. Todo estaba muy confuso. Era un detalle muy hermoso, y estaba segura de que si el ojiazul se lo hubiese dado, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas. -¿Quieres saber que significa esa caja?- preguntó el rubio con una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro. Sakura tragó grueso y asintió temerosamente. El ojiazul suspiró, se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. La rosa se puso rígida ante la cercanía de él. Observó el dolor del rubio reflejado en sus ojos, los cuales estaban fijos en algo a nivel del pecho. Instintivamente bajó su mirada y se encontró con su collar colgando de su cuello. Él acercó su mano y tomó delicadamente el dije entre sus manos. Ella aún estaba muy confundida. Finalmente el rubio habló. -Este collar... No tiene caja- afirmó, para seguidamente dedicarle una mirada profunda.

La rosa abrió los ojos como platos y observó al chico directamente a los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró a más no poder, y todas las piezas empezaban a encajar en su mente. -Tu... Pero Ki...- trataba de articular realmente nerviosa. El rubio respiró pesadamente.

-Kiba siempre fue mi bravucón personal... Pero ese día- dijo apretando los labios. -Ese día logró lastimarme como nunca antes lo había logrado-.

"Él era mi novio desde hacía unos cuantos meses, y Naruto aun siendo objeto de las burlas y agresiones de Kiba, seguía intentado estar conmigo" pensó devastada. "Ese día yo..." se detuvo a sí misma para evitar que su corazón pasara de trizas, a polvo. Sentía sus lágrimas empezar a aglomerarse en sus ojos. Todo lo hermoso de aquel día era una mentira. El único consuelo que ella siempre tuvo para no sentirse tan mal luego de que terminaron su relación en tan pésimas condiciones ya no estaba. Kiba había sido siempre el desgraciado más grande de la historia. Y ella fue la estúpida más ciega de la misma. "Y yo que pensaba que la universidad lo había cambiado para peor... resultó ser que siempre fue así, y solo fingió ser alguien diferente para tenerme".

Estaba en shock con la carta aun en sus manos, mientras las lágrimas circulaban libres por su cara. Su cerebro simplemente no sabía cómo procesar la información. El rubio estaba silencioso a su lado mientras le daba tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

La rosa bajó su mirada de manera distante a la caja en sus manos, y luego vio la otra carta a su lado, la que había encontrado primero. La agarró distante, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, quién sintió de nuevo la historia vívida dentro de sí.

-/-

 _-¡Hey!- Llamó una distintiva voz a unos metros de distancia. Naruto apretó los puños sabiendo que se acercaba una tormenta. No quiso voltear, pero una mano en su hombro lo obligó a hacerlo.-¿Sabes que eres mi persona favorita en el mundo?- dijo pasándole un brazo por la espalda. El rubio le dedicó una mirada de desprecio._

 _-¿Qué quieres Kiba?-._

 _El susodicho acercó sus labios a la oreja del ojiazul y dejó salir las palabras más dolorosas en la vida del muchacho. -Gracias a ti... ella ya no es virgen- dijo saboreando cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca. Y lo dejó ahí. Sin darle ningún golpe, ni herirlo físicamente, lo había destrozado por completo._

 _El tiempo se paró, igual que su respiración, su circulación, su corazón. Todo se detuvo. Desde que ellos habían comenzado a salir, él tenía la esperanza de que Sakura rectificara y no siguiera saliendo con aquel patán. Esperaba tener tiempo de hablar con la rosa antes de que el bravucón hiciera su movida. No se esperaba que Kiba le diera el regalo ese mismo día que se lo arrebató. Podía soportar que fueran novios e ignorar por completo si tenían o no intimidad. Pero saber que el los ayudó a dar ese paso fue devastador. Su vida terminó ese día._

 _Las semanas pasaron y él fue un fantasma. El día de su graduación decidió no seguir adelante. Luego del acto, amarró un cinturón a la rama de un árbol que se encontraba en un terreno baldío que él solía frecuentar. Por su mente circularon vagos recuerdos de sus_ padres _, que por su trabajo casi siempre se encontraban ausentes, y se lamentó por no poder despedirse de ellos personalmente._

 _Al menos había dejado sus últimas palabras escritas en una carta. Se montó en un tronco, amarró el extremo libre del cinturón a su cuello, y con lágrimas en sus ojos tumbó el tronco para quedar colgando._

 _Y finalmente, su vida se extinguía. Moría tan rápido como tan lento. Se nublaba todo a su alrededor, y los sonidos se enmudecían. Ese día, todo acabaría._

 _-¡Narutooooo!- logró escuchar a lo lejos. -¡Narutooo!-. Y de repente, el aire pudo circular mejor. Pudo abrir sus ojos un poco, y al mirar hacia abajo, vio a su primo sosteniéndolo desesperado. -Resiste, por favor- decía Sasuke viendo hacia arriba, suplicando como nunca antes había hecho. -¡Resisteeee!- dijo jadeando. El esfuerzo que hacía era bastante y aunque el rubio no pesara tanto, igual pesaba lo suficiente como para que el ojinegro se cansara a los minutos de mantenerlo sostenido._

 _Buscaba con su mirada desesperado una solución. Pensaba al máximo, y sin embargo, nada le llegaba a su mente. Sentía sus músculos arder por el esfuerzo. Miró hacia arriba y vio al rubio empezar a perderse de nuevo. –No… Dios no, por favor- suplicó. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por la impotencia, y en un último suspiro, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Forzó su cuerpo para impulsar al del rubio, y luego lo dejó caer con su propio peso. La inercia del movimiento causó que el cuerpo del rubio cayera con suficiente fuerza para romper la rama, para luego chocar con el piso pesadamente. -¡Si!-. Sasuke gritó con más alegría de la que podía soportar mientras se arrastraba a ver a su primo. Cuando notó que su primo estaba bien y empezaba a retomar su conciencia, lo abrazó._

 _El rubio sintió el cálido abrazo, cada vez más cercano, cada vez más real. Cada vez más vivo. Y se dio cuenta en ese momento, que aún no estaba listo para morir._

-/-

Sakura tenía su mirada perdida en la nada. Las lágrimas salían sin que siquiera tuviera que parpadear. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar a una verdad tan contundente y dolorosa. No podía creer que ella fuera partícipe de la destrucción de una vida. En parte. Sí, ella no tenía conocimiento del daño que estaba causando, pero aun así, sentía que toda la culpa recaía totalmente sobre ella.

Naruto tenía su mirada gacha, con la mandíbula apretaba, suprimiendo sus ganas de hablar o decir algo. Sabía en el fondo que su decisión no solo lo había afectado a él, y estaba más que consciente de que nunca debió haber tomado ese camino. Esa parte de su vida era algo que tenía guardado muy dentro de sí. Algo que sabía devastaría a Sakura, y sin embargo, nunca formó parte de su venganza.

Se sentía mal al ver a la rosa perdida. Aceptar una realidad como esa, no debía ser sencillo. Sintió pena por descubrir su más profundo secreto con ella. No era en absoluto lo que tenía planeado para el actual día. Se movió incómodo en su lugar luego de un rato, y Sakura pareció despertar de su letargo. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron con dolor. Con el más grande que había tenido que soportar.

Abrió su boca y no pudo articular palabra. ¿Qué decirle? Un lo siento jamás arreglaría lo sucedido. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y se sintió aterrada de estar tan cerca de él. Se paró de la cama y le dio la espalda. No soportaba mirarlo. Le recordaba en carne viva la clase de desgracia que era ella hasta ese momento. Y eso era insoportable.

-Naruto yo... Necesito... Necesito irme- dijo balbuceando como pudo, entre llanto. El aludido se paró de su lugar y se acercó a la rosa. Colocó una mano en su hombro para tratar de darle apoyo, sin embargo, ese tacto la lastimó. Se volteó con una expresión que le dolió al rubio, mientras se apartaba lo más gentilmente del contacto. Lo miró suplicante. -Por favor- dijo ella casi perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas.

La miró derrotado. ¿Qué podía esperar? La noticia que recibió fue contundente. Podía esperar acaso que ella no se sintiera culpable. Que dejara pasar todo y cada quién se quedara tranquilo. Podía pedir calma a esa persona que acaba de enterarse que una parte importante de su vida fue todo una farsa. En ella no cabía más que dolor en esos momentos.

A él le costó años superar gran parte de esas heridas. Y no lo había logrado del todo. Como no entenderla a ella en ese momento. Asintió y ella suspiro de alivio. La guio a la entrada del apartamento, y cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo y la miró profundamente. Ella apartó la mirada

-Sakura yo...- trató de decir el rubio, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió súbitamente.

Los dos voltearon sorprendidos y vieron entrar a una pareja adulta.

"¡Los padres de Naruto!". Pensó alarmada la rosa.

Minato y Kushina detuvieron su entrada al observar a su hijo y a la chica enfrente de ellos. Miraron la escena confundidos, y detuvieron su mirada en la desbastada pelirosa. Algo no estaba bien. Y la prueba más grande fue cuando la chica se abrió camino entre ellos para salir corriendo de la casa. Esa escena era más de lo que podía soportar la rosa. Mucho más.

-/-

Sakura gritó a su almohada. En ese mismo momento, odiaba su vida. Kiba siempre la engañó. Casi mató a Naruto indirectamente. Y se portó como una estúpida cuando el trató de devolverle algo del "cariño" que ella siempre le profesó. Y para rematar, los padres del muchacho la vieron en su peor faceta.

¿Cómo disculparse de algo así? Se sentó en su cama y miró alrededor. Luego de pensarlo mucho llegó a varias conclusiones. Se dio cuenta de que se merecía el maltrato por parte del rubio. Ahora lo entendía todo. También se merecía que su relación fracasara. Por eso, ya no importaba lo de Kiba. Estaba mucho más tranquila con ese asunto, igual ya no quedaban cenizas. Eso era superable. Pero lo de Naruto, eso era otra historia diferente. Tenía que remediarlo a como diera lugar.

Respiró profundo y vio en su mesa unos planos medio enrollados. Sintió un poco de esperanza. Al menos en esa decisión no se había equivocado. Le quedaba un camino largo por recuperar, y esperaba ser capaz de lograr recorrerlo.

-/-

Ino se sorprendió, parada en frente de la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, al ver una versión mayor del susodicho asomarse luego de que ella tocara. –¿E-Esta Naruto en casa?-. Había pensado muy bien las cosas, y luego de dos semanas de aislamiento, había decido ir a casa del rubio, esta vez sin intenciones eróticas, y hablar con él. Necesitaba rotundamente aclarar las cosas. En principio, necesitaba saber el porqué de las acciones del rubio.

Minato por su parte también estaba sorprendido, de repente sale una chica llorando, y a las 2 horas llega otra distinta preguntado por su hijo. Desconcertado asintió y llamó al rubio. –Vendrá en un momento, ¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó cortésmente. Ella negó tímida y el asintió. –Ahí viene, los dejo entonces-.

Naruto se asomó con expresión de fastidio, pero cuando fijó la vista en quien estaba llamando a su puerta toda su somnolencia se le quitó de repente. –No quiero sonar duro, pero ¿Qué haces aquí Ino?- preguntó lo más amable que pudo el rubio. Tenía ya un dolor de cabeza intenso, no estaba dispuesto a recibir otro golpe más.

Ino se sorprendió por la aspereza de la bienvenida, pero no dejó que eso se interpusiera en su camino. –Escucha, sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencia, y en estas dos semanas eh pensado mucho. Necesito por favor me des una oportunidad de hablar y aclarar las cosas… Mi mente ha sido un caos- dijo ella firme. –Yo… quisiera entenderte un poco más-.

El rubio escuchó atentamente y apretó un poco las mandíbulas. -¿Qué ganarías con eso?-.

-Paz- respondió ella sin pensarlo. –Simplemente eso. Quisiera calmar mi mente, y para eso te necesito. Necesito respuestas-. El rubio aceptó suspirando la invitación de ella.

Respiró profundo y soltó lentamente. –Mi vida ha sido bastante dura Ino, no espero que entiendas todo a la primera. No sé a qué quieres llegar, pero si consideras que eso te daría paz, podría intentarlo- pausó un momento. Suspiró y siguió -Tienes que saber de antemano que hablare de Sakura… Y seguramente no te gustará lo que vas a oír-. Dijo, e inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido con ella pocos momentos antes.

La rubia sonrió triste. –Aun te gusta ¿Verdad?-. El rubio no respondió a la pregunta. La ojiazul captó la seña, por lo que obvió su pregunta –Entonces, ¿Me concedes un café?… no quisiera que la única relación de "larga duración" que tuve después de muchos años se terminara tan dolorosamente-. Naruto hizo una mueca. –Quizás, dependiendo de lo que hablemos, podamos al menos ser buenos conocidos. ¿No crees?-.

Él lo pensó detenidamente. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, despeinando su ya bastante alborotado cabello y agarró las llaves de su casa. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. –Tú también me agradas. Creo que si vale la pena aclarar las cosas- dijo y luego, para suavizar el comentario dijo de manera graciosa –Además, hace mucho calor en la casa-.

 **¿Qué tal? cuentenme su experiencia con este cap. Ya la historia tiene menos incógnitas, pues como les dije en el capítulo anterior, estamos en la etapa de "bajada".**

 **Espero les haya gustado este cap. Trataré de actualizar de nuevo prontamente. Nos leemos pronto, pero antes:**

 **Leonel25: Jaja, podía haberlo hecho más largo, pero sinceramente a veces es mejor dejar un suspenso. Además, algunas personas (como yo) encuentran tediosa la lectura cuando es tan extensa, no por lo largo, sino por el poco tiempo que uno dispone. Entonces debes leer rayo veloz, o dejarlo para otro momento, lo cual es doloroso jaja. Muchas gracias por estar pendiente del Fic, espero el cap haya estado a la altura. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Asuka02: Siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios. Expresas lo que sientes y eso es lo que espero. Me encanta que veas el papel de Ino en la historia, aunque no del todo ¿creo? Igual, poco a poco todo tomará sentido. Mientras tanto, gracias por comentar. Espero este cap no te haya dejado una sensación tan amarga (lo digo en serio. A mí escribirlo me costó un poco jaja). Nos leemos pronto. Saludos**

 **Laura Haruno: Complacida. Actualizé en tiempo record ;). Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia, nos leemos.**

 **Ahora si, se depíde. Byronx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas a todos de nuevo! E** **spero se encuentren bien. Soy yo de nuevo con una actualización de esta historia, que como siempre, espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirla.**

 **No los entretengo más, a leer se ha dicho.**

 **9.**

-Jiraiya- llamó el rubio desde su escritorio. El susodicho distrajo la atención del plano en el que estaba concentrado.

-Dime-

-¿Aún está disponible la oferta que me hiciste hace unas semanas?-. El viejo lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Cuál oferta?-

-La de las habitaciones que me ofreciste- dijo haciendo recordar a su tutor sus palabras.

-¡ah sí! Por supuesto- dijo intrigado. -¿Estás interesado?- dijo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

Naruto rodó los ojos. –Escucha, para hacer el cuento corto… Mis padres han llegado de trabajar y están en una de esas épocas en la que agarran vacaciones- dijo el rubio, causando las risas del peliblanco. –Y no quisiera convivir con ellos… Es algo a lo que realmente no estoy tan acostumbrado-. Las risas del viejo cesaron.

Jiraiya sabía de antemano que los padres de su pupilo se ausentaban mucho de la casa por cuestiones de trabajo. Quizás demasiado. -¿Algún problema mayor?- pregunto con cierta preocupación.

Naruto levantó los hombros. –Pues no, pero quiero evitarlo… No creo que mi modo de vida les agrade mucho que digamos-. Jiraiya dejó escapar una sonrisa de orgullo. Al fin, su ahijado había admitido que era un cazador. Tenía sus dudas, el muchacho enviaba señales contraproducentes. Pero el hecho de quererse mudar le indicaba una cosa. El muchacho sí que tenía el don. O al menos quería empezar a explotarlo.

El viejo pareció pensar un momento la petición y luego hizo una mueca. –Lo que tengo ahorita es puramente compartido- dijo viendo al rubio. –No sé si eso sea un impedimento- declaró cómplice.

Naruto respiró profundo. No le gustaba que su padrino se comparara con él. –Si me sirve. Tu solo dime el costo-.

-No estarás mucho tiempo muchacho, así que como padrino tuyo te la doy gratis- dijo inflando su pecho. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto. –Mañana te traigo la llave- dijo tendiéndole la mano, como cerrando un trato.

-Perfecto- dijo el rubio, aceptando el gesto.

-/-

Sakura respiró profundo. Había dejado pasar unas semanas antes de realizar lo que sería la primera de sus movidas para solucionar las cosas con el rubio. Apretó unos planos que llevaba contra su pecho, abrazándolos, para llenarse de valor.

Se sentía nerviosa, expectante. Quería que él le diera ahora a ella una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas. Se reía de sí misma por la ironía de su situación. ¿Cómo esperar una oportunidad de alguien a quién ella rechazo hasta que se cansó? Bajó su mirada mientras sentía sus ánimos decaer. Respiró profundo de nuevo. Se prometió a sí misma tener la misma voluntad del chico que una vez la amó.

Intentaría, aun en el rechazo, serle útil. No esperaba un noviazgo. No esperaba que su amor por ella volviera. Ni siquiera esperaba una amistad, porque sinceramente ella en la posición del ojiazul no la daría. Pero esperaba ser útil. Esperaba ser un apoyo.

Se había replanteado su vida por completo. Naruto la hizo ver muchas torceduras en los caminos que ella había transitado. Quería agradecerle. A él, quién la amó incondicionalmente, quién veía algo en ella que hasta el momento ni siquiera ella podía descifrar.

Caminó lo que quedaba de camino con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Tocó la puerta de la oficina de su profesor y se preparó para lo peor. Sí, un insulto quizás sería hasta ideal pensó la pelirosa.

El viejo asomó su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura allí al frente. Observó los planos que llevaba y sonrió complacido. Ella se sonrojó. –Así que me hiciste caso eh-.

-Este es un proyecto maravilloso- dijo ella como respuesta, apenada por recordar lo ocurrido un mes atrás.

-Lo sé- dijo riéndose el peliblanco. –Exactamente… ¿Qué quieres hacer a partir de ahora?- preguntó curioso.

-Me gustaría integrarme de nuevo… Pero- dijo ella viendo al piso, sin llegar a completar la frase. El profesor entendió.

-Naruto justamente acaba de salir, deberías esperarlo, no creo que tarde en llegar-. La ojiverde asintió. –Mientras por que no pasas y te pones cómoda- dijo él, como si la estuviera invitando a entrar a su casa, mientras abría la puerta.

-/-

Naruto abrió la puerta de la oficina y se quedó estático cuando logró captar a la persona adicional en la habitación. Se formó un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por un carraspeo del canoso. El rubio pestañeó con fuerza y lo miró interrogante.

El viejo se palmeó las piernas y se paró de su asiento. –Yo los dejaré por un rato muchachos… Pórtense bien- dijo causando más interrogantes en el ojiazul.

Sakura estaba más que nerviosa. ¿Cómo comenzaría la conversación? Vio en cámara lenta como el profesor pasaba por el lado del rubio, quien también lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que finalmente salió por completo de la habitación y cerró la puerta. El click que hizo al cerrarse la sobresaltó.

El rubio se quedó de espaldas a ella sin saber cómo reaccionar o que esperar. Ella se paró y carraspeó un poco para llamarle su atención.

-Yo… este… Naruto, yo quisiera…- empezó a balbucear. Quería sonar coherente pero no podía. Él se quedó expectante. –Yo sé que no significará mucho, casi nada… Yo que tu no aceptaría… Es decir yo no sé- decía enredada. El ojiazul levantó una ceja. Ella se armó de valor. –Comenzaré por lo primero. Naruto perdóname- dijo viéndolo a los ojos, con expresión de súplica.

El rubio la observó por un momento de forma silente. Como no respondió, ella volvió a hablar. –No tienes por qué hacerlo claro, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento profundamente de todas las cosas que te hice-. El rubio seguía sin responder. Ella suspiró. Al menos era mejor de lo que realmente se esperaba.

Se volteó para buscar los planos que había traído consigo y cuando los tenía en mano volvió a encararlo. –Yo… Jiraiya me convenció de seguir trabajando en el proyecto desde mi casa- dijo viendo los papeles con esperanza. –Yo no tomaría ya parte como tal… Pero realmente me encanto tu idea, y quise seguir participando a pesar de todo- se paró y se acercó al ojiazul con intención de mostrarle su trabajo. Extendió sus planos hacia él con la esperanza de que los tomara. Pero él no lo hizo.

-Sakura- dijo el, causando un sobresalto en la pelirosa. Ella lo miró expectante. -¿Qué más quieres de mí?- dijo con dolor de sus ojos. Ella se sintió mal.

-Quiero pagar por mis daños… Quiero ayudarte… Quiero agradecer que me hayas abierto los ojos acerca de mí misma- dijo ella viéndolo a sus ojos. Luego bajó la mirada. –Déjame intentar remediar lo más posible el daño que te causé-. El rubio la miró unos segundos en silencio.

-Me ayudarías más alejándote de mí- dijo quebrando las esperanzas de la rosa. Ella sintió sus ojos empezar a mojarse, por lo que los cerró con fuerza y se calmó.

Bajó sus brazos con expresión derrotada. Era más que lógico lo que acababa de pedirle. Sin embargo ella había llegado allí con esperanzas. Esperanzas que fueron destrozadas sin el más mínimo titubeo. –Está bien yo… No te haré más daño- dijo mientras dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa que tenían al lado. Naruto se quedó observando uno que quedo medio abierto. Ella caminó y cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos –De verdad Quisiera poder devolver el tiempo… Y decirle a la estúpida de Sakura que aquel chico que alguna vez detestó, es alguien a quién vale la pena apreciar y cuidar- luego salió.

-/-

Se pasó su antebrazo por los ojos para quitar las traicioneras lágrimas. Se había prometido no llorar en caso de un rechazo. Pero allí estaba, tonta y vulnerable como siempre. Igual seguiría insistiendo. De eso estaba segura. Al menos eso creía hasta que se dio cuenta que con su mera presencia lastimaba al rubio. Lanzó un suspiro derrotada, lastimada e impotente. Quizás lo mejor era alejarse.

Siguió caminando hacia la salida de la universidad. No quería seguir allí. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de pasar por la puerta una mano la detuvo. Se volteó a ver quién la había detenido y su corazón se paralizó al ver al rubio observándola con los papeles suyos en su otra mano.

Naruto por su parte, la vio y sintió lástima por ella. No le agradaba verla llorar. Pero aun en ese estado le seguía pareciendo hermosa. No prestó mucha atención a ese pensamiento y se concentró en lo que tenía que decirle. –Estoy casi seguro que sabes que la fase de maqueta ya había arrancado, ¿O me equivoco?- dijo y ella negó mientras se limpiaba un poco la nariz. -¿Por qué la maqueta piloto de la sala de aprendizaje es idéntica a este plano?- preguntó él, casi seguro de saber la respuesta.

-El profesor me permitió seguir trabajando… Ya mi nombre no figuraría en el proyecto, pero si me ganaría mis 25 puntos igual- Naruto la miró esperando más. –A él le gusto mi primer boceto y permitió que siguiera trabajando, luego él te mostraba mis avances como ideas suyas-.

-¿Y tú estuviste de acuerdo con eso?-.

-Claro, no quería que supieras que te estaba ayudando- dijo apenada.

-¿Qué ideas me ha propuesto él que hayan sido tuyas?- preguntó intrigado el rubio.

-La sala de aprendizaje musical y artístico es netamente mía. Los cambios en la acústica de los auditorios fue un trabajo que yo propuse inicialmente y el terminó de completar- dijo sorprendiendo al ojiazul. Todas esas ideas y cambios le habían agradado enormemente, y él las había aceptado sin saber que realmente provenían de la pelirosa.

El rubio hizo una mueca. –No puedo permitirme tomar un trabajo que no es mío. Más si es tan bueno como este-. La pelirosa se asustó. ¿Había ella retrasado el trabajo del rubio? Solo eso le faltaba. El ojiazul luego de pensar unos instantes, negó con la cabeza y habló. –Para bien o para mal, aceptar que esto fue hecho sólo por nosotros es un fracaso personal total-. Suspiró, lo que diría a continuación no sería agradable para él. -No puedo deshacer lo ya hecho, y tú ya has tomado parte en este proyecto- dijo viéndola. Desvió su mirada al techo del instituto. Suspiró. –Ya estás aquí- la miro de nuevo con una mueca, resignado. –Si quieres, puedes venir el lunes-.

La pelirosa lo observó darse vuelta y devolverse sin despedirse. Pero no le importó. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó en su cara y el llanto se convirtió en alegría. Aprovecharía la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas. Se esforzaría por devolverle lo que él había hecho por ella, y eso era un hecho.

-/-

Los domicilios de Jiraiya eran, dentro de la comunidad estudiantil, el lugar soñado. Las reglas del dueño eran casi nulas. Eso sí, había una que era muy estricta, y esa era cuidar tu lugar de estadía. De resto, podías hacer casi cualquier cosa que te viniera a la mente. Las visitas de toda clase estaban totalmente permitidas. La vida en pareja, totalmente permitida. Las fiestas, permitidas pero restringidas al fin de semana. En fin, un lugar para estudiantes, eso sí, mayores de edad.

La mayoría de los estudiantes que optaban por vivir allí variaba, pero en general, estaba lleno de cazadores. Estudiantes con aptitudes extraordinarias para conseguir chicas. Modelos de hombre como el que fue una vez Jiraiya. Sin embargo, el apartamento 203 era la excepción a la regla.

Dentro del mismo, un muchacho se arreglaba los lentes mientras miraba la pantalla de su ordenador, ensimismado. Tanto, que no notó la presencia de las dos personas más que estaban allí hasta que uno de ellos se asomó a la habitación y le habló.

-Hey chico- el muchacho se sorprendió y volteo entre asustado y confuso. -Ven a la sala, quiero presentarte a alguien- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. El chico obedeció, aun atontado por la sorpresa. Vio al rubio señalar un punto y dirigió su mirada allí. Luego, todo se volvió más confuso. -Ella es Ino- dijo el rubio. Dicho esto, el ojiazul dirigió su mirada a la chica. -Él es Konohamaru, el muchacho del que te hable-.

El pelimarrón se quedó en su sitio sin saber que decir. Frente a él, estaba la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. La chica se había acercado, seguramente por la falta de reacción de parte de él. Ella le tendió la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa. -Hola, un gusto-.

-ehmm, yo... uhm, el... ahm, gusto es... es mío- dijo nervioso, causando una risa aún más coqueta en la chica. "Dios, es hermosa" pensó el chico, luego vio a Naruto, quién también sonreía ante la situación, y sintió un poco de celos.

-Estaremos aquí viendo películas, cualquier cosa si quieres te nos unes- dijo el rubio amistosamente. Por alguna razón, le agradaba aquel chico.

-S-si... yo e-estoy un poco ocupado- dijo nervioso volteando efusivamente hacia su habitación.

El rubio rió. -Anda, ve a matar a esos aliens- dijo divertido, sonrojando aún más al muchacho.

Konohamaru fijó su vista de nuevo en la chica. -Nos vemos- le dijo ella, picándole el ojo. Él se retiró silente, de nuevo sin saber que decir.

-/-

-Awww Naruto, es muy tierno- dijo la ojiazul, luego de que el chico se hubiese encerrado en su habitación. -Así que él te recuerda mucho a ti eh-.

-Si- dijo el, sonriendo melancólico. -Ojalá no la haya pasado tan mal como yo-. El comentario no pasó desapercibido por la rubia.

-Sí que te trato mal ¿Verdad?- respondió ella sin pensarlo. El rubio se sorprendió ante la ligereza del comentario.

-Pues, sí... creo que si- dijo efusivamente, mientras recordaba el trato que había hecho con la pelirosa. La ojiazul se sintió mal por haber sacado el tema.

-Discúlpame- dijo ella, apenada. -No quería que... - trató de decir ella pero el rubio se lanzó al mueble, y palmeó el asiento que estaba a su lado.

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriente. -Veamos una peli-.

Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Lo miró de reojo, y notó su expresión perdida. Apretó los labios y se sintió impotente. Eran esos momentos los que hacían que ella no pudiera evitar tenerle cierto rencor a la rosa.

Ellos ahora eran cercanos. Habían conversado todo lo referente a su relación y lo traspiés que les habían acontecido. La situación de Sai, el por qué Naruto se había acercado a ella, y la participación de ella con todo el asunto de Sakura.

Y se sintió aliviada. Sai fue el mentor de Naruto para los clubes de striptease. Su relación se había vuelto bastante cercana con el paso del tiempo, tanto que el pelinegro le contó al ojiazul el porqué de su rechazo a las mujeres. Comprendió entonces porque el rubio quiso acercarse a ella. Él quería comprender a Sai en todo su esplendor. Quería incluso ser un vengador. Porque él sabía que se sentía haber sido maltratado por una mujer.

Pero en medio de su plan algo salió mal. Ino había cambiado. Era distinta, y la arpía que él conocía de las historias de su amigo se había esfumado. En cambio, conoció a una mujer interesante, con sentido del humor, no dominante ni celosa, mucho menos una desquiciada. O al menos, eso es lo que había percibido. Una mujer feliz. Pero eso sí, con la regla de no apego a nadie.

Su plan fracasó en el momento en que aceptó seguirle la corriente a Ino. En el momento en el que sus encantos pudieron pasar por encima de su misión. Y aceptó que Sai le había advertido que las mujeres todas eran problemáticas, que ni siquiera pensara en tomar una relación seria. Que saldría mal todo. Y la frustración de no poder demostrar lo contrario causó el comentario que desató toda la tragedia.

Por último, entendió que el rubio sí decía la verdad sobre desconocer la amistad de la rubia con la ojijade. El simple hecho de que no le contó nunca a Sakura que durmieron juntos la hizo estar segura de eso. Y justamente eso la hizo recapacitar y tratar de entender el porqué de las cosas. Habiéndolo hecho, toda esa información solucionó el torbellino mental que se alojaba semanas atrás en la cabeza de Ino. Sin embargo, la parte de información no solicitada por ella, pero suministrada por el rubio, generó otro torbellino. Saber que Sakura había sido capaz de tanta maldad simplemente la descolocó. Se sentía indignada, y quizás por eso, no le había vuelto a escribir en las últimas semanas.

No entendía como su amiga pudo ser tan mala con alguien como Naruto. Quizás el rubio no tenía el espectacular físico que portaba actualmente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él era agradable. Había algo en el que la hacía querer conocerlo cada vez más. Y cada vez que profundizaba, descubría algo maravilloso. Era atento. Era divertido. Era interesante. Sin embargo, algo le faltaba.

A simple vista, él era imponente. Pero a la vez, cada día que transcurría lo veía cada vez más frágil, más vulnerable. Palpaba cada vez más su dolor, y no podía evitar pensar en lo que le había sucedido. En sus años de estudio había aprendido que un hombre con las cualidades de Naruto jamás calificaba como mujeriego. Al menos no al nivel que el rubio mostraba. Él era cálido. Y ese mundo era frío. Algo no encajaba, y cada vez se notaba más.

-/-

El rubio despertó un poco incómodo en su lugar del sillón donde horas antes veían el efecto mariposa. Observó con cuidado a la rubia que dormía encima de él, y sonrió. Como le agradaba estar con ella. Era hermosa y divertida. Después de solucionar todo en aquel café, se sentían tan bien que las últimas 2 semanas las habían pasado casi todos los días juntos.

Sin embargo, no todo era maravilla. El rubio notó que dentro de él volvía algo que no podía esconder más. Algo que creía haber solucionado y sin embargo, allí estaba, solo que escondido. Y lo más preocupante era que la causante de eso no era precisamente la rubia.

Había dejado de salir con chicas. Ya no quería estar con ninguna. Incluso había dejado de trabajar como bailarín exótico. Se mudó con la excusa de poder llevar cuantas conquistas tuviera, y sin embargo, allí estaba, con Ino. La primera mujer que llevaba luego de dos semanas sin llevar a nadie. Y sí, se sentía bien. Estaban en una fase de amistad plena, fueron a ver películas y eso hicieron. Sin intenciones ocultas. Le agradaba esa sensación de confidencia.

Que ridículo se sentía al notar que aunque el sexo era íntimo, el compartir con alguien de esa manera le resulto totalmente más íntimo y satisfactorio. Estaba regresando a ser quién era. Pero eso le asustaba. Sentía pánico. Su cabeza era un desastre. Sakura no solo revivió su dolor, sino que también revivió al Naruto que él había intentado matar a través de sus años de aprendizaje con Sasuke y Sai.

Pensar en el nombre del muchacho le causó un revuelo en el estómago. De todas las cosas que había hecho, traicionar la confianza de su amigo era algo de lo que realmente se arrepentía. Estaban lejos el uno del otro, y aunque técnicamente eran más socios que amigos, se sentía mal por haber roto ese acuerdo mutuo entre hombres. Pero Ino era algo de su pasado ¿Cierto? Algo que no tenía por qué darle aquel susto. Pero lo hacía.

Sin embargo, lo que más le daba miedo, es que todo jugaba a favor del viejo Naruto. Su vida era un caos. Y en medio de todo ese caos, sentía que su vida nuevamente tomaba sentido.

-Naruto-. El rubio salió de su trance y miró a la chica que susurró su nombre.

-Dime-.

-¿Soy la primera chica que traes aquí?- dijo viéndolo profundamente.

-Si- dijo él. Se sentía un poco extraño. -¿Por qué?-.

Ella sonrió melancólicamente. Respiró profundo y se incorporó de su posición. -Yo... No es la primera vez que vengo a estas residencias- dijo ella, mientras el ojiazul la miraba sin comprender la importancia. Él sabía que estilo de vida llevaba ella. -Me refiero a esas últimas semanas en la que no nos vimos... yo estuve con varios chicos, uno de ellos vive aquí en estas residencias-.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?- preguntó confundido el rubio.

-No sé, me sentí culpable al saber que no has estado con ninguna chica después de mí-.

-No estamos compitiendo... creo- dijo él y ella se rió.

-Por supuesto que no tonto. Es que, pues el sexo siempre ha sido mi manera de solucionar los problemas dentro de mi cabeza... Ya sabes, la celopatía y eso- dijo ella más seria, refiriéndose levemente al tema de Sai.

-Yo no soy quién para juzgarte Ino-

-Lo sé, yo solo...-. Pausó un momento, realmente no sabía que decir. -Gracias por estar aquí-. Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo. El rubio asintió mientras aceptaba el abrazo. Se acomodaron mejor y de nuevo, en un silencio grato, cada uno volvió a quedarse dormido.

 **Y listo. Cuentenme que tal les fue con este cap. A mi particularmente me gustó mucho escribirlo.**

 **Yoanayagarcía: Realmente sí, de los peores. Me costó mucho imaginar algo que fuera tan rotundo y doloroso. Al parecer acerté. Gracias por estar al tanto.**

 **Leonelj5: jaja no es un código y muchas gracias por el alago. Este cap no llegó tan pronto, pero igual espero y se mantenga a la altura. Saludos**

 **ASUKA02: Alrededor de 16-17 años es como los imaginé yo. Sin embargo, la preparatoria no es acorde en cuestión de edad cuando de países se trata, así que preferí no dejar la edad de manera explícita. Así cada quién puede imaginar una edad acorde a su país. De todos modos, para que tengas una mejor idea, el tiempo actual del fic los presenta de 22-23 años. A mi también me gusta la rivalidad entre ellos, aunque sinceramente aquí la exageré jaja. Gracias por leer, espero y este cap también te haya gustado.**

 **Laura Haruno: Sí, aquí kiba es un personaje odiable. Pero no tengo nada en contra de el, de hecho como personaje del universo de Naruto me agrada bastante. Gracias por estar al corriente con la historia. Nos leemos.**

 **Guest: Gracias por el tomarte el tiempo de leer y de comentar. Espero te haya gustado. Nos leemos.**

 **Finalmente, gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer. Se despíde, Byronx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas a todos, espero se encuentren muy bien mis queridos lectores. Aquí estoy de nuevo presentándoles una actualización de esta historia. Llegué tarde lo sé, mil disculpas. Quiero aclarar que esta historia esta casi completamente escrita, sin embargo no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para sentarme a hacer el proceso de publicación.**

 **Leonelj5: Este es un poco más corto jaja. El largo del cap depende de lo que quiera aportar para la historia con el mismo. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, en verdad aprecio muchísimo eso. Paciencia que esto ya pronto encontrará todas las respuestas que uds lectores se merecen.**

 **ASUKA02: Creeme que sí sucede, y más de lo que realmente me gustaría admitir. Así como en la familia se pueden "romper lazos" por cosas menos valiosas como el dinero, la amistad es un lazo frágil, pues depende de dos personas y su evolución dentro de esto que llamamos vida. Si no fuera así, no existiría el típico caso de "me montó cachos con mi mejor amiga" y viceversa. Recuerda que el fic está presentado lo más real posible (para mí y mi concepto de realidad anyways), porque justamente quiero comparar las reacciones de todos los que leen y comentan. La vida es racional dentro de nuestra cabeza, pero hasta ahí llega. Siempre nos vamos a encontrar con alguien que no razona igual que nosotros y eso es normal. Me encanta de verdad que comentes y te expreses en este fic, sinceramente gracias. De todos modos, hay una pista en este cap que quizás te de más respuestas sobre Ino. Espero te agrade este cap también.**

 **Laura Haruno: Todo es posible. Créeme que falta poco para saber si tus predicciones son correctas jeje. Gracias por comentar y estar pendiente.**

 **Sin mas mis queridos lectores, a leer se ha dicho.**

 **10\. El heredero**

Sakura recogió algunas de las cosas que estaban sobre su mesa de trabajo. Aunque era domingo por la mañana, y su faena laboral comenzaba al día siguiente, ella sentía que ya había llegado la hora de acomodar el desorden que había generado en su cuarto mientras trabajaba en los planos del rubio, para finalmente mudarlo al taller de diseño de Jiraiya.

Estaba contenta, que el rubio le hubiera proporcionado esa oportunidad era mágico para ella. Su vida se había hecho añicos tan de repente que por un momento pensó que no iba a poderlo solucionar. Sin embargo, esa pequeña luz en medio de esa tormenta hacía que ella en ese preciso instante se sintiera bien.

Y había aprovechado bien el tiempo. No podía decir que su relación con el rubio era la mejor, pero poco a poco se iba acercando a él. Comenzó por dedicarle siempre un detalle que sabía le encantaría. Un chocolate diario, de específico sabor a avellana que ella sabía era la debilidad del rubio. Siempre la había sido. Luego, llegaba más temprano que cualquiera de los tres, habiendo pedido previamente la llave de la oficina a su profesor, y ordenaba todo el espacio para que fuera agradable trabajar ahí. Finalmente, se iba de última, no importaba la hora, y se esforzaba inmensamente en hacer su trabajo de forma excelente. Y eso había permitido que la fase de las maquetas estuviera casi terminada. Pero ahora necesitaba trabajar en detalles muy específicos, y quería hacer uso de sus materiales y utensilios para lograr el mejor resultado.

Con una sonrisa, guardaba lo que consideraba iba a ser esencial en el taller. Recogió unas escuadras, unos cinceles, y cuando fue a agarrar su tabla para diseño gráfico, se detuvo. Su mano a milímetros de agarrar el aparato, sus ojos posados en las iniciales grabadas en el reverso del mismo.

"S.I.T" se leía claramente. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente. Las iniciales correspondían al grupo de amigas, quienes durante una discusión de cuál sería la mejor inversión, decidieron optar por esa herramienta electrónica. Todas grabaron sus iniciales en los reversos de los aparatos. El orden de las letras fue decisión unánime, pues unidas de esa manera, formaban lo que sería la palabra siéntate en inglés. Algo así como para recordar que esos aparatos eran solo para "sentarse" a estudiar.

Pasó un dedo por el grabado, distraída mientras su mente divagaba en Ino y Tenten. El grupo estaba pasando por una etapa difícil. Mientras Ino ya no contestaba las llamadas, y por lo general no estaba en su casa, Tenten estaba pendiente de salir con un chico que conoció hacía ya varias semanas. De vez en cuando la invitaban a una fiesta, pero la ojiverde no andaba de ánimos para las mismas.

Hizo una mueca. Entendía a medias lo de Tenten, pero no a su rubia amiga. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, la extrañaba a sobremanera. Ellas eran inseparables y ahora llevaban semanas sin saber la una de la otra.

-Esto no puede quedarse así- dijo para sí misma. Tomó su celular y decidida marcó el número de la ojiazul de nuevo. El teléfono repicó durante unos segundos, y cuando Sakura ya se iba a dar por vencida, la llamada cayó.

-/-

El rubio pensaba, sentado en el mesón de la cocina, distraído de su bol de cereal, en cómo Sakura realmente se había esforzado la última semana. No se dio cuenta pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Esa forma de ser de ella, de darlo todo por lo que le importa, era lo que un principio lo había enamorado de ella.

La relación entre ellos era meramente formal. Pero cada vez era peligrosamente más cercana. Poco a poco, la familiaridad de tenerla cerca se hacía presente dentro del rubio. Esperar al día siguiente sabiendo que la vería se alojaba dentro de el en forma de pequeña felicidad. El saber que vería esa pasión por lograr el objetivo lo ponían ansioso de que llegara un nuevo día. Ella irradiaba ese sentimiento de nunca te rindas que contagiaba a todos en el taller. Era impresionante.

¿Y cómo no esperar al siguiente día? Ella colmaba el sitio con tantos pequeños detalles, simples sí, pero a la vez increíbles de parte de ella. Como por ejemplo, recordar algo tan absurdo como la marca de chocolate por la que el moría. Extraño pues no recordaba nunca habérselo dicho. Y Las frases del tipo "Que tengas un buen día" o "Lo vamos a lograr" que siempre le dejaba sobre su escritorio también lo sorprendían día a día. Y como no era sorpresa, trabajaba como nadie, además de ordenar todo el lugar, que sinceramente antes de ella siempre estaba desastroso.

-ehm, Naruto ¿Cómo conociste a Ino?-

El rubio llevó su mirada perdida al chico sentado al extremo de la mesa. Salió de su ensoñación y sonrió mientras se llevaba a la boca otra cucharada. El chico frunció las cejas.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-.

-Es normal que te guste Ino- el muchacho se sonrojó. No quería parecer grosero, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que había traído el rubio el viernes, hacía una semana atrás. Y mucho menos quería problemas con alguien como su compañero de habitación, siendo el tan escuálido.

-Yo no me quiero interponer entre ustedes, es que... Es q-.

-No interrumpes nada muchacho, tranquilo- dijo el rubio restándole importancia. No compartía con la rubia una relación de noviazgo. Y tampoco sentía amenaza alguna por el chico en frente. -La conocí en una fiesta-.

-¿E-es muy fiestera?-. De nuevo el rubio sonrío.

-Podría decirse que sí... ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Vas a muchas fiestas?- preguntó el ojiazul sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No... No se me da muy bien eso de fiestas... O chicas- susurro la última parte, mientras veía sus piernas apenado y decaído.

Naruto se inclinó sobre la mesa de forma curiosa. -¿Quieres saber por qué me reí?- el muchacho lo miro confundido. -Me reí porque hoy es tu día de suerte... A partir de hoy se acaban tus pesadillas-.

-/-

¿Existe la paz en medio de la tormenta? Era una pregunta que circulaba libremente por la cabeza de Sakura mientras veía el paisaje marino ese domingo por la mañana. Ladeó su cabeza cansada del silencio incómodo y afrontó a su rubia amiga.

-Pensé que no me volverías a hablar- dijo a Ino, quien sentada a su lado mantenía la vista hacia el malecón y su vaivén de olas.

Ino respiró profundo el aire marino. Había decidido que era hora de enfrentar a su amiga. No podía seguirle huyendo.

-Estuve confundida, perdida por un tiempo... Aún lo estoy- dijo mientras Sakura le dirigía la mirada. La rubia sin embargo siguió observando el mar. -Me cuestioné muchas cosas a lo largo de todos estos días en los que deje de hablarte, Sak. Me cuestioné cuánto te conocí como amiga. Me cuestioné cuales son las cosas más importantes para mí. Me cuestioné mi vida-.

-Me dolió mucho no saber de ti... Me duele aún más saber que no consideras en mí un apoyo-.

-Es la primera vez, después de años, que me interesa un hombre de esta manera. Y el destino es tan cruel que ya comparte un pasado contigo- luego, volteó su mirada a la pelirosa. -¿Cómo considerarte un apoyo, si el problema ha iniciado por ti?- dijo dolida.

La rosa se quedó sin habla ante aquella revelación. Ambas esperaron unos segundos, organizando ideas. Pasado un minuto, la ojiverde habló. -Hay cosas que me gustarían tanto poder revertir Ino, no sabes de verdad cuánto. Pero no puedo. No me voy a excusar, fui culpable de todo lo que hice, pero si algo puedes tener por seguro es que en ningún momento algo de lo que hice fue para herirte... ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que algún día él llegaría a tu vida?-.

-¿Qué te llevó a hacer tanto daño?- dijo la rubia recordando las conversaciones con el rubio. **No quiero que te acerques a él.** La ojiazul se llevó los dedos al entrecejo para calmar su dolor de cabeza.

La rosa bajo la mirada, entendiendo que ya su amiga sabía cosas del pasado. -He pensado mucho en eso... Y sinceramente he llegado a una conclusión. Y es que no sé… lo hice porque me cegué simplemente. Pensé que eso me haría más popular, que me acercaría más a las personas con las que quería estar en ese momento. Me junte con malas personas. Supongo que me mal influencie. Pero aun así, no te puedo decir que lo hice porque lo odiaba, o porque me caía mal... Te estaría mintiendo-. Ino hizo una mueca.

-Él es una linda persona-.

-Ahora lo sé-.

Ino suspiró. Estaba aterrada de muchas cosas aún. Quería y no quería seguir conociendo al rubio. Quería y no quería enamorarse de él. Quería y no quería volver a ser como siempre con Sakura.

Enamorarse del rubio implicaba celos. Y celar eternamente a Naruto no estaba en sus planes. Ella se conocía. Había logrado controlar lo de los celos. **Sabes que eso es mentira**. Sabía que si iniciaba una relación seria con el rubio, en algún momento ella perdería los estribos. Ya le había pasado una vez con Sai. Y esta vez, ¡o esta vez!, estaba Sakura de por medio. La amaba, pero en estos momentos también la odiaba por tener tanta influencia sobre el rubio. Que sería de la ojiazul si encontraba a su novio rubio cerca de Sakura. No quería ni imaginarlo. Y lo peor de todo, es que ya empezaban sus síntomas en contra de ella. **Ya basta, ella no se lo merece.**

Y que Sai fuera el mentor de Naruto no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Eso no terminaba de encajarle. ¿Cómo estar con alguien tan complejo como el rubio? Alguien tan cálido y a la vez tan frío como para actuar sin importarle nada. Era todo un enigma.

Un enigma demasiado atractivo para ella. No podía controlar el querer estar al lado del ojiazul. Su mente demandaba conocerlo. **Debe ser solo mío.** Apretó sus labios y sus ojos suprimiendo su dolor de cabeza. Sakura notó su reacción.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada.

La rubia asintió aun con los ojos cerrados. El hecho de que ella fuera la definición de celos no la estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Se refugiaba en el sexo casual para evitar volver a su estado delirante. Si no había ataduras a nadie, no había nadie a quien celar. Así de sencillo.

Pero ahora ella estaba hecha un caos, de nuevo. La paz que había conseguido con el rubio el día que hablaron, se había esfumado de nuevo en el transcurso de esas tres semanas de amistad. **No hay paz, estás loca.**

-Yo necesito un tiempo aún para saber qué haré con mi vida- dijo Ino incómoda en su sitio. El dolor era bastante abrumador.

-Significa que ya no volveremos a ser como antes. ¿Verdad?-. Ino no respondió. Sakura hizo un gesto de tristeza. -Supongo que me merezco esto... Después de todo, lo que estoy hoy perdiendo, él se lo está ganando y eso me tranquiliza- dijo mientras se paraba de su sitio y le daba la espalda a la rubia. -Sé que tu amistad, y quizás noviazgo pueden reparar lo que yo estoy casi segura no podré-. Dicho eso, la rosa comenzó a caminar, con la intención de irse.

Ino la oyó alejarse y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, mientras empezaba a llorar. Tan deprimida se encontraba que sin darse cuenta, recibió un abrazo desde atrás de su pelirosa amiga. -Siempre podrás contar conmigo- dijo la rosa, haciendo que la rubia llorara más profundamente.

-/-

Ya era domingo por la tarde, y tal como había dicho su rubio compañero de cuarto, él estaba listo para lo que sea que iban a hacer. Después de la conversación matutina, el rubio había salido, y solo le dejo instrucciones claras de que en la tarde pasaría de nuevo por la habitación a buscarlo. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando oyó la puerta del lugar abrirse.

El rubio asomo su cabeza y asintió al ver a pelimarrón listo. -Ven conmigo- le dijo al muchacho, quien aún seguía sin entender muy bien las intenciones de su compañero de piso. Hizo caso a pesar de su confusión, y cuando salieron del apartamento, el rubio prosiguió. -Sé que te sonará a cliché pero- hizo una pausa para seguir con la mirada a una chica de buen trasero. -Todo hombre tiene oportunidad de conseguirse a una chica-.

El pelimarrón bufo mientras se arreglaba los lentes. -Créeme, se de primera mano que eso es mentira-.

-Entiende que no he dicho cualquier chica...- luego volteo a verlo fugazmente. -Tampoco he hablado de amor verdadero, pues no creo que exista- hizo un gesto con la boca, buscando cómo explicar algo, y prosiguió -Digamos que vas a aprender a cazar- dijo, y esta vez, el chico de lentes se interesó por la conversación.

-¿Cazar?-. Dijo extrañado del término. Trató de pensar un poco en el asunto pero no duro nada pues una chica vestida de "pijama" pasó frente a ellos y les guiño un ojo. Bueno, le guiñó un ojo al rubio seguramente.

Naruto sonrió. -Escucha, todo a su tiempo. Esto que te voy a enseñar es literalmente cazar... Pero si no sabes disparar un arma, no pretenderás matar a un tigre, por ejemplo- dijo mientras con la boca señalaba a la mujer en "pijama" que caminaba frente a ellos. -Hay diferentes chicas, y por supuesto, diferentes gustos- Naruto doblo en la esquina mientras el chico lo seguía, sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que atestaba los pasillos. -Por los momentos, confórmate con saber que las chicas de aquí no están en tu liga-.

Konohamaru arrugo la frente, no pudiendo evitar sentirse ofendido. -¿Cómo que en mi liga?-

El rubio suspiro. -Escucha, la gente tilda a las mujeres que se van cada noche con un hombre distinto de fáciles... Pero lo que muchos no saben, es que ellas, al igual que nosotros, seleccionan- Luego el rubio rio. Estaba feliz de haber encontrado a quien heredarle sus conocimientos. –A menos de que estén muy borrachas, en ese caso, olvida lo anterior- finalmente, lo miró de forma cómplice y le dijo –De todas formas, nuestra misión será que esa elección que ellas hagan seamos nosotros-.

Él pelimarrón levantó las cejas. -Creo entender- sin embargo, lo poco que ya entendía, no le parecía tentador.

-No hombre ahora es que te falta entender... Esta es mi primera lección para ti: esa tontería de ser tú mismo no funciona. Créeme, en este juego de selecciones, los estereotipos funcionan-. Para cuando el rubio dijo esto, habían ya salido del edificio, y se encontraban camino al estacionamiento de carros de las residencias.

 **Listo mis queridos lectores, eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y como siempre, nos leemos una próxima vez.**

 **Se despíde, Byronx.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores. Aquí vengo a dejarles una nueva entrega de esta historia que, como siempre, espero les agrade. No los entretendre mucho esta vez, así que sin más, a leer se ha dicho.**

 **11\. Cupido**

-¿El parque?- pregunto Konohamaru confundido por el destino al que había llegado junto a su compañero de cuarto.

-Sí, veamos que puedo enseñarte- dijo respirando el fresco aire. -Después de todo, cualquier escenario es una zona de caza-

-Y estamos cazando…- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al ojiazul, esperando que completara su frase, temiendo que fuera como él ya había previsto.

El ojiazul levantó los hombros mientras observaba el paisaje lleno de árboles, de verdes gramas y amplias planadas. –Mujeres, sí- repitió el rubio, como si fuera lo más obvio. Konohamaru levantó sus cejas sorprendido. -¿No te lo había dicho ya?-.

-Sí pero… No creo que las mujeres se puedan tratar como animales- dijo contrariado el muchacho. Si algo le habían enseñado sus padres era que ser un caballero con las mujeres era primordial.

De nuevo el ojiazul levantó los hombros sumido en su escaneo de la zona. -Nunca dije que lo fueran… Es una metáfora- dijo fastidiado.

-Una que se refiere a ellas como trofeo… ¿O me equivoco?- dijo el muchacho arreglando sus lentes.

Naruto rodó los ojos y dirigió esta vez su atención al muchacho. -Escucha, las mujeres no son compasivas, al menos no con nosotros- dijo Naruto refiriéndose a su pasado. -Pensar en cuentos de hadas no sirve ¿El amor eterno, dar y recibir? Son patrañas amigo mío, o cazas o te cazan, así de sencillo-

-Es decir que no me estarás enseñando a encontrar una novia, sino algo de una sola noche- dijo el muchacho y el ojiazul asintió. -De ser así, entonces no quiero participar en esto- dijo sin titubear. Naruto se sorprendió.

-¿No quieres a mujeres como Ino junto a ti?-

-No en la manera en la que me lo estás presentando. Te repito, no somos animales que solo van a saciar una necesidad biológica-

-¿Y qué quieres entonces, una vida larga junto a alguien que con el más simple suspiro podría destruirte por completo? Porque enamorarse es darle a alguien el poder de destruirte totalmente-

-No sé qué te habrá sucedido Naruto, ni como sería tu vida antes. Pero yo sí creo en el amor entre dos personas- Naruto bufó. –Podrá sonarte cursi, pero lo he visto. Yo crecí en un hogar estable. Mis padres aún se agarran de manos cuando caminan por la calle… ¿Quieres saber que quiero? Quiero a alguien que esté a mi lado en mis momentos más felices, que comparta mis triunfos y mis logros, pero más aún, que esté ahí en mis fracasos y yo en los suyos, que aprendamos juntos. Que si enfermo me acompañe y viceversa. Que cuando ría entonces me acompañe y cuando llore me apoye… Eso no lo consigues con algo tan simple como el sexo casual- dijo el muchacho con el corazón acelerado. Por lo general no le llevaba la contraria a nadie.

-¿Si quiera sabes lo que es el sexo?- preguntó con desdén el rubio. El muchacho apretó las mandíbulas. -¿Cómo vas a sermonearme a mí de algo que tu ni siquiera has experimentado de primera mano?- dijo señalándolo. Intimidándolo un poco, haciendo que él bajara la vista. -Eso que tú defiendes no existe… La realidad es otra, el mundo se maneja de otra manera, no seas iluso chico- dijo el rubio casi burlándose del muchacho de lentes.

-Quisiera preguntarte algo- dijo Konohamaru volviendo a mirar al rubio a los ojos. Él le hizo una seña con su cabeza de que prosiguiera. -¿Qué harás cuando tu físico no esté a la altura de tu "cacería", y tu edad sea avanzada? ¿Quién estará contigo en la vejez? ¿Tendrás hijos algún día? ¿Te has detenido alguna vez a pensar en eso?- y con eso lo quebró. El rubio se quedó medio boquiabierto mientras por su mente el único que se asomaba era Jiraiya.

Incapaz de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica, y contrariado totalmente el rubio suspiró. – Bah, haré ejercicio, tu haz lo que quieras- dijo derrotado.

Konohamaru se quedó viendo como el rubio se dirigía a unas barras dentro del parque. No podía negar que era atractiva la idea de ser un playboy. ¿Pero a qué costo? Devolvió sus pasos para llegar al lugar donde se agarraban los autobuses de vuelta a las residencias, pero cuando se sentó en el asiento de la parada, y dirigió distraídamente su mirada al parque, la vio. Allí en el parque se encontraba la mujer de sus sueños. Su corazón se aceleró a más no poder. Se paró nervioso de su asiento mientras la veía estirar sus músculos. Estaba con su ropa deportiva, por lo que el chico intuyó que ella iba a trotar.

Se rasco la cabeza mientras pensaba en alguna manera de acercarse, quería hablarle. Quizás el simple hecho de que se saludaran lo haría feliz. Pero no sabía cómo aproximar. La vio empezar a correr, y ahí fue cuando su vista se posó en un Naruto que a lo lejos, entrenaba en las barras. Suspiró. Si jugaba bien las cartas, quizás podría convencer al rubio de ayudarlo.

-/-

Había algo en Sakura que siempre se había mantenido. Y eso era su respetable físico. Mantenía una forma esculpida y femenina, propia de una asidua al gimnasio. Y es que así era, ella siempre trataba de apartar un momento para hacer ejercicios. Ese día sin embargo, no se encontraba en el gimnasio. Prefirió ir al parque a despejar su mente.

Trotaba tranquilamente por las vías de ese único y gran parque de Konoha. Escuchaba su música mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con su rubia amiga momentos antes. Estaba preocupada, en todo el tiempo que la llevaba conociendo, ella nunca había actuado de esa manera. Pasó de ser una de las personas más cuerdas que conocía a alguien un tanto desconocida y extraña. Esa ansiedad no era propia de ella.

Respiró profundo, llevaba casi una hora de trote, meditando. Distrajo su mirada al ambiente que la rodeaba, cansada de pensar tanto, y en ese momento lo vio. Ahí, a poca distancia, estaba el hombre que había revolucionado todo a su alrededor. Y sin una camisa, exhibiendo el gran control que tenía sobre su cuerpo al estar parado de manos mientras subía y bajaba sobre las barras paralelas. Su corazón se aceleró a más no poder. Su vista ya no le pertenecía. Sus ojos eran presas de la musculatura que se extendía y comprimía en cada repetición.

Y se cayó. Como una niña de 2 años que está aprendiendo a caminar, se tropezó torpemente con un matorral que delimitaba la curva en la vía. Pegó un grito por la sorpresa mientras aún estaba cayendo, y luego un sollozo cuando ya estaba enredada entre todas las ramas, tal cual una tortuga volteada.

Trató de pararse como pudo, pero no lo logró. "Eso te pasa por mirona" se recriminó mentalmente la ojijade, mientras pensaba la manera de salir de ese arbusto.

-¿Sakura?-. "Lo que faltaba" pensó ella sonrojada. El rubio se había bajado de las barras, y se había puesto la camisa, para acercarse al lugar donde creyó haber oído el grito. Se dio cuenta de que una chica se había caído y se aproximó a socorrerla. Se sorprendió totalmente cuando vio quien era la chica. No se esperaba que fuera Sakura.

-H-hola Naruto- dijo incómoda desde su posición. El rubio notó sus intentos de pararse de inmediato, sin embargo se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada. La rosa logró leer su debate mental. Se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Él no podía dejarla ahí. Y su debate no era nada más ni nada menos que el hecho de cómo la ayudaría sin que fuera muy cercano el encuentro. Le tendió la mano a ver si eso funcionaba. Pero falló el intento con ella pegando un gritico más, hundiéndose más en el arbusto.

Suspiró derrotado. Sin avisarle, se puso frente a ella y acercó la mitad de su cuerpo hasta poner su cara al lado de la de ella. Sintió los brazos de él atravesar todas las ramas para abrazarla y acortar aún más las distancias. Sintió su respiración en su oreja. Sintió su calor corporal mezclarse con el suyo mientras la apretaba a su cuerpo. Y es que él se encontraba entre sus piernas. Realmente era una posición bastante íntima. –Agárrate bien- le dijo al oído. Ella abrazó al rubio como pudo, y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de él. Su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado. Cuando la sintió lo suficientemente agarrada, la levantó cual pluma.

Desenroscó sus pies de la cintura del rubio, aún un poco extasiada de todo. Cuando sintió sus pies tocar el piso de nuevo suspiró con alivio. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto aún mantenía el agarre sobre ella. Se separó un poco y puso inconscientemente sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de él. Volteó su mirada hacia arriba para ver a su salvador y agradecerle, sin embargo no pudo decirle nada. Su respiración se detuvo cuando sus verdes ojos entraron en contacto con sus azules ojos, hipnotizada por la mirada tan intensa que el mantenía sobre ella.

Se quedaron así algunos segundos eternos, él con los brazos rodeándola, y ella con sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de él. Sintió el corazón de él acompañar a su propio corazón en un compás acelerado. "Por mí" pensó ella mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, que ahora se encontraban entreabiertos. Una respiración más larga de lo normal la hizo ponerse en alerta, al parecer el ojiazul iba a hablar. Pero cuando el abrió su boca, un grito a las espaldas del rubio los interrumpió.

-¡Naruto!-. El llamado de Konohamaru los alertó a ambos. Por la impresión se separaron bruscamente. El rubio volteó de mala gana.

-¿Qúe?- preguntó ásperamente. El chico estaba lo suficientemente intenso como para haberlo sacado un poco de sus casillas. Primero cuestionaba su forma de vivir, y luego interrumpía lo que sería uno de los momentos más importantes del día.

El pelimarrón se detuvo en su andar al notar la respuesta. –Ehm… yo- dijo señalando con su dedo pulgar a algún lugar detrás de él. Sakura asomó su cara por un costado del rubio y el muchacho entendió el porqué de la molestia. –No, nada solo… Discúlpame- dijo él al ver lo que había provocado.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la brusquedad y se sintió mal por el trato áspero que le había dedicado. -Espera chico… Dime- dijo bajando el tono de voz. El muchacho dudó. El rubio sonrió para darle más tranquilidad. –En serio no ha pasado nada-. La rosa miraba todo desde atrás del rubio. No podía negar que también se sintió un poco ofendida al ser interrumpida así.

-Bueno yo quería saber si tú… me podrías ayudar-

El rubio levantó una ceja. –¿En qué?- dijo imaginando que había recapacitado en lo conversado momentos antes.

-Verás, hay una chica de mi clase que…-

-Wow párame la conversación allí amiguito- dijo el rubio levantando sus manos. –Yo no soy ningún cupido… Creí que te lo había dejado en claro- dijo el como para finalizar la conversación. Cuando le dio la espalda para concentrarse de nuevo en Sakura, y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, ella habló.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- dijo saliendo de la cobertura de Naruto. Tenía el pantalón un poco roto y uno que otro raspón. Pero aun así, el chico no pudo evitar quedar embobado, de nuevo. Sea lo que sea que le iba a enseñar el rubio al parecer funcionaba muy bien. Por otra parte, un consejo de una chica no estaría mal.

-Hay una chica, su nombre es Hanabi- Naruto, quién estaba de espaldas, puso atento su oído. El nombre de esa chica podía significar problemas. –Me gusta desde el primer momento en el que la vi… Ella está aquí, pero nunca he encontrado la manera de iniciar una conversación que no sea netamente de estudio- dijo el sobándose el brazo.

A Sakura se le formó una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro. Definitivamente lo ayudaría. –Ok- dijo asintiendo tontamente. El rubio se volteó a mirarla mientras ella se acercaba al muchacho. Quería escuchar lo que fuera a decirle la ojiverde. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que ella hablara. –Bien, lo primero que debes tener en cuenta es que el iniciar la conversación no lo es todo. De hecho, es lo más básico- dijo ella. Naruto asintió un poco sorprendido. –Lo más importante es que seas tú mismo con ella-. Hasta ahí llegó la sorpresa. Sonrió mientras daba por hecho el desastre. –Una chica valora que seas espontáneo, gracioso… pero sobre todo valora la honestidad-.

-Pero Naruto me…- trató de decir el muchacho, sin embargo se detuvo a ver la mirada amenazadora del rubio. –Ok, pero y si no soy gracioso ¿Cómo hago para mantener la conversación?-

-Habla de lo que se te de mejor… No importa si es del instituto, lo importante es que no fuerces nada-. Luego, le dio una ojeada a como estaba vestido el muchacho. – En otra ocasión te ayudaré con la ropa- el chico la miró interrogante. –Aunque no es lo principal, algo que nos atrae mucho a las mujeres es un hombre que se preocupe por su aspecto- dijo ella. Otro punto muy bien explicado por parte de la rosa, pensó el rubio. –Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora... En cuanto a cómo iniciar la conversación, invítala a comer un helado- dijo ella al ver el puesto de refrigerios del parque.

El rubio se acercó a ellos, un poco cansado de oír el plan, que aunque no era el peor, tenía muchas probabilidades de fracaso. –No la invites, compra los helados y ofréceselos de una vez… Hay menos probabilidad de rechazo, más si sabes qué helado le gusta… Procura que sea uno fresco- dijo el señalando al sol, que aunque ya no estaba tan intenso por ser la tarde, generaba aun un calor considerable. Al chico pelimarrón se le iluminaron los ojos. –En cuanto a la conversación, déjale saber en algún momento que estas interesado en ella… Pregúntale cosas como que si le gustan los perros o los gatos, si le gustan los deportes y así- dijo el rubio. Sakura lo veía de reojo mientras aceptaba silente el método del rubio. De nuevo, se dio cuenta de que él se había vuelto bueno en eso. –Y por favor Konohamaru, no te quedes quieto con ella en un solo sitio, invítala a caminar mientras hablan, será menos incómodo-.

El muchacho escuchó atentamente. Asintió cuando Naruto le dijo la última parte. –Ok entonces…-

-Anda ve- dijo el rubio. El muchacho salió casi corriendo para cumplir su misión. Se sentía inspirado.

Naruto se quedó viendo al muchacho de forma distante. Se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que sucedería luego. Una voz femenina lo sacó de su letargo. -Ehm… Naruto-. El rubio se volteó a ver de nuevo a Sakura. -¿Quisieras tú también un helado?- pregunto ella con sus manos atrás, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado. La invitación le produjo cierta ternura dentro de él. Quizás era el momento de dejar todo atrás definitivamente. –Sí, pero primero deberías limpiarte un poco esas raspaduras y lavarte las manos- le dijo viendo el estado de la pelirosa.

Ella cayó en cuenta de su estado deplorable y se llevó su mano a la frente. –No sé qué me pasó, me pasé de torpe- dijo, dejándose una mancha de tierra en la frente sin haberlo notado.

Naruto ladeo su boca en un gesto burlón. –Sinceramente… Sí te pasaste un poco de torpe- le dijo fastidiándola. Ella abrió la boca "indignada" y le pego un pequeño empujón. Al menos esta vez estaban jugando. Eso le agradaba. Y mucho.

-/-

Naruto se encontraba recostado en uno de los árboles mientras esperaba a Konohamaru. Los veía sentados en un banco desde lo lejos. No quería interrumpirlos.

Mientras esperaba pensaba, de nuevo con una sonrisa tonta, en lo bien que la había pasado con Sakura. Habían conversado cosas triviales, nada que tuviera que ver con algo más allá de la amistad. Sin embargo, el rubio no podía negar como le encantaba el hecho de que cuando ella se proponía algo, por lo general lo lograba. Al parecer, se había propuesto a cambiar su forma de ser. Y por lo menos con él estaba funcionando.

No esperaba encontrársela, pero dado que las cosas entre ellos realmente habían mejorado, fue una sorpresa grata. Grata como el hecho de haber podido mantenerla cerca durante esos eternos segundos en los que la rescató. Sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Él no era así desde hacía demasiado tiempo. ¿Enamoradizo, distraído, embobado? No había una sola mujer en su mundo que lo hiciera abstraerse tanto. No había una sola mujer en el mundo que lo dejara buscando más. Solo ella.

 _-Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana?- le había preguntado ella cuando habían terminado su postre, haciendo que su corazón diera un latido más fuerte._

 _-Por supuesto… Ya casi no nos queda nada para finalizar- dijo más emocionado de lo que le hubiese gustado sonar. Ella le sonrió en respuesta._

 _-Ok, nos vemos entonces- dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un besito en el cachete de despedida. –Me encantó verte, aunque fuera en estas condiciones- dijo ella señalándose. El rubio aprovechó para verla completa._

 _Se mordió la lengua y se abstuvo de decir algo inapropiado. –Fue agradable… Nos vemos mañana-._

No podía negar que la chica le gustaba pero, ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto? Aunque no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, no tenía el mejor físico. Ese título lo ostentaba Ino. Sin embargo, la rubia no causaba en el ese sentimiento raro en el estómago. No causaba en el esas ansias de verla, al menos no al nivel que despertaba la chica de ojos verdes en él. No causaba en el esa felicidad que lo abrumaba durante y luego de cada encuentro, de cada día a su lado.

-¿Por qué?- dijo a la nada.

-Por qué ¿Qué?- la voz a su costado, aunque serena, lo sorprendió. Cuando volteó a ver a la dueña del susto, su sorpresa cambió a disgusto. La chica lo notó de inmediato. -¿Tan mal te caigo?-.

-No me caes mal… Simplemente no quería encontrarme contigo aquí- dijo él viéndola. –Aunque no te voy a negar que me imaginé que sería posible-.

La chica levantó las cejas. -Pues no lo planeé… De hecho, quisiera saber qué haces aquí espiando a mi hermana-.

 **Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Muchas gracias a los que me dejan sus reviews, likes y favs, son gran parte de lo que me motiva a seguir publicando esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos en una próxima entrega.**

 **Se despíde, Byronx.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas mis queridos lectores. Aquí con una nueva entrega que como siempre, espero sea de su agrado. No los entretndré mucho.**

 **A leer se ha dicho.**

 **12\. Aceptación.**

Naruto se despertó súbitamente, estaba sudado y respiraba agitadamente. Se llevó una mano a su cara para frotarse los ojos. Le había sucedido de nuevo. Era su tercera noche seguida después del encuentro con Hinata en la que su sueño era demasiado tormentoso como para seguir durmiendo.

Respiró pesadamente mientras se sentaba en su cama.

 _-No quiero que veas más a Sasuke-_

¿Quién se creía que era ella?

 _-Me ha costado demasiado traerlo hasta donde estamos, no ha sido fácil convertirlo en el hombre ideal… Tú eres una mala influencia, el ya no te necesita-_

Quién no te necesita es él a ti. ¿Cómo te atreves?

El rubio apretó sus manos fuertemente.

 _-¿Crees que no sé lo que has hecho? ¿Cómo tratas a tus amigos?- El rubio levantó sus cejas sorprendido. Ella sonrió. La autoridad y el control que tenía sobre la situación la hacían tener una sensación de dominio que jamás pensó que tendría. Menos sobre Naruto. Verlo apretar las mandíbulas no tenía precio. –Existen ventajas al ser la novia de Sasuke… Una es que me cuenta todo, incluso lo de Sai-_

 _-¿Qué quieres? ¿Te dolió tanto que no intentara nada contigo y con tus amigas sí?- preguntó el ojiazul atacando. Ella sólo lanzó una risa atorrante._

 _-Ya te lo dije… Aléjate de Sasuke, eso hará que la información quede sepultada y que todo siga sin inconvenientes- Empezó a caminar dando por terminada la conversación. Volteó de medio lado y finalizó –Aunque no lo creas, me alegra haberte encontrado aquí y no haber tenido que forzar nada-. Se quedó un poco confusa al ver la particular mirada del rubio sobre ella._

 _Ella creía haberlo dominado. Pero él era el mejor cazador. -No intenté nada contigo porque sabía que tus sentimientos hacía mí eran algo más que simple atracción- dijo en respuesta. Hinata trató de ocultar su sorpresa, sin embargo, el segundo que le duró fue suficiente para que el rubio sonriera._

Ya se había parado de su cama. Su mirada se posaba en su cara desaliñada, reflejada en el espejo del baño que compartía con Konohamaru. El encuentro lo había desestabilizado un poco. Pero tenía un plan para salvar a su amigo.

Yo soy Naruto. A mí nadie me controla.

-/-

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la hermosa melodía que inundaba en esos momentos la habitación. Respiró profundo mientras el sentimiento de paz que se consigue al haber finalizado algo a lo que le había puesto mucho esfuerzo la inundaba.

Suspiró mientras abría sus verdes ojos. Los dejó Divagar por la superficie de la maqueta que tenía en frente. Era majestuosa. Bien hecha, con detalles precisos y ningún desperfecto. Su mejor trabajo. La sala de aprendizaje completa en todo su esplendor, tal y como la habían planeado.

Faltaban algunos pequeños detalles más en otras áreas para finalizar todo el proyecto, pero estaba satisfecha de que el trabajo que le había sido encomendado finalmente estuviera realizado, más aún cuando todavía quedaba un día de por medio para la presentación en la alcaldía. Oyó la puerta abrirse, e intuyó que sería su rubio compañero. Volteó con emoción para mostrarle su trabajo, sin embargo, su expresión cambió a sorpresa cuando logró observarlo detenidamente.

Él estaba hecho un desastre. –Naruto- dijo ella. El la enfocó con la vista, un poco distraído. -¿Te encuentras bien?-. Su aspecto, junto con el hecho de que llegó a las tres de la tarde a la oficina, faltando tan poco la presentación, causó en ella una preocupación genuina. Y es que los dos días anteriores tampoco había sido él mismo, ella lo había notado más distraído que de costumbre. Se mordió los labios. Estaba así desde que se habían encontrado, y se preguntaba mentalmente si lo habría incomodado de alguna manera.

-Si… yo, la verdad es que no- dijo sorprendiendo a la ojijade. Aunque se imaginaba que algo le sucedía, no se esperaba que le fuera a dar esa respuesta. –No he podido dormir bien en estos días- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

La chica asintió, enmudecida. Quería preguntarle que le estaba privando el sueño, pero no podía. No sentía aun la confianza suficiente. Distrajo su mirada un poco incómoda. ¿Sería por Ino? ¿Había causado un problema entre ellos dos?

-Escucha Sakura- dijo el, ella volteó rápidamente dando un respingo. Su corazón se aceleró sin ella saber por qué, mientras esperaba lo que el rubio diría a continuación. –No estaré en la presentación del Viernes- La rosa abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-Pe-Pero es tu proyec- dijo ella anonadada. El ojiazul la interrumpió mientras acortaba las distancias entre ellos.

-Lo sé, pero… Tengo demasiados problemas ahorita como para concentrarme, y estoy seguro de que si voy y hago la presentación, no voy a lograr convencer a nadie- dijo viéndola a los ojos. –Me ausentaré y resolveré todo. Pero el viaje a Suna dura casi un día completo, y necesito solucionarlo todo ya-

Entonces el problema no era con Ino, dedujo la pelirosa. Se quedó viéndolo con los labios entreabiertos sin saber que decir. Parpadeó mientras salía de su trance. -¿Y la presentación?- preguntó finalmente. -¿Sí recuerdas que la debe hacer el estudiante no?- dijo ella con la preocupación a flor de piel.

El rubio sonrió sin despegar su contacto visual con ella. –La presentación es lo que menos me preocupa… Te tengo a ti en el equipo- dijo haciendo que el corazón de ella pegara un brinco. –Ya hable con Jiraiya y está de acuerdo… Yo los veré el viernes por la noche-

-¿Por la noche?- ¿No había dicho que se iría a Suna? No le estaba llevando el cuento a Naruto.

La sonrisa del rubio cambió a una comprensiva. Ella notó en esa sonrisa un poco de melancolía incluida. –Sé que es bastante la presión que estoy dejando sobre tus hombros Sakura-. Ella levantó las cejas. –Pero todo lo que has hecho habla por sí solo-. El ojizaul apretó las mandíbulas un poco –Yo… yo voy y vengo- dijo mientras un breve flash mental le recordaba a lo que iba a enfrentar en Suna. –Pero lo más seguro es que llegaré en la noche- dijo el con una mueca. Luego la volvió a ver, sus ojos iluminados de cierta felicidad y de nuevo, con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Justo para celebrar con ustedes la aprobación del proyecto… No me lo perdería-.

Ella medio curvó sus labios abiertos en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, contagiada por la expresión del muchacho frente a ella. Estaba descolocada mientras procesaba la información. Sin embargo, un pensamiento sombrío se asomó por su cabeza. -¿Y si no lo logro?- dijo con miedo en sus ojos.

Naruto caminó lentamente hacia ella, y posó sus manos en los hombros de ella cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Agachó un poco su figura para estar más cerca de su compañera, mientras fijaba sus ojos con los de ella en una conexión irrompible. –Creo que a estas alturas puedo afirmar que no hay nada que no puedas lograr-. La respiración de ella se volvió errática mientras su mente trataba de procesar el momento. Sus pupilas se dilataron, y su corazón aceleró el ritmo. Su cuerpo percibía gratamente el calor que la cercanía del rubio irradiaba. Sin embargo todo en ella se detuvo cuando él la abrazó. –Confío completamente en ti, sé que lo harás bien-. Sus pensamientos también. El ojiazul suspiró en medio de su abrazo ¿Por qué negarlo ahora? Ella poco a poco había logrado reclamar su lugar en el corazón del rubio. Quizás no todo, pero una buena parte sí. Decidió soltarla al poco tiempo, pero ella no se inmutó. Se dirigió a la puerta y volteó de medio lado con una sonrisa. –Quizás no acepten el proyecto completo, después de todo esto es algo ehm… bastante ambicioso- dijo payaseando. Ella medio sonrió, regresando muy lentamente en sí. -Pero estoy seguro de que esa sala de aprendizaje será la sensación- dijo mientras se despedía de ella moviendo la mano.

Se quedó estática mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sin saber que hacer o qué decir. ¿Qué había sucedido? Levantó su mano de forma muy ausente en respuesta y volvió de nuevo en sí cuando ya estaba sola. Se llevó las manos a su boca mientras casi no podía retener su felicidad.

Respiró profundo mientras veía las pocas cosas que faltaban por terminar. Con el ánimo por las nubes se volvió a poner manos a la obra.

Y así la encontró el viejo profesor, con una sonrisa perenne plasmada en su rostro, trabajando con un ánimo único, y un sólo pensamiento en su cabeza. "Lo lograré Naruto. ¡Te lo prometo!"

-/-

 **Es mentira.** Sus manos temblaban mientras observaba el papel que tenía agarrado. –Trastorno Afectivo Bipolar tipo III- leyó en voz alta ella. **¿O es verdad?** –Silencio- dijo ella apretando los ojos.

No podía ser. No quería aceptarlo. Ella… Ella ya lo había controlado. Era celopatía, no un trastorno bipolar. Ese diagnóstico médico no decía la verdad. **Sí dice la verdad. Mírate, estas hecha un asco.**

-¡NO!- Era una celosa en extremo, adicta al sexo sin compromiso. Solo eso. **I** **nestabilidad anímica, desinhibición sexual, agitación y conducta impulsiva.** -!Basta! por favor- dijo sollozándo. Los síntomas eran contundentes, pero ella no quería aceptarlo.

Fue corriendo a su baño para laverse la cara. Levantó su mirada y se encontró a si misma hecha pedazos. Se había encerrado en su casa lo suficiente como para verse más desarreglada que nunca. Desde aquella conversación con Sakura no podía soportar sus sintomas. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla ante lo rotundo de su condición. –Soy... bipolar- dijo derrotada.

¿Por qué no podía ser una persona común y corriente? Con los problemas normales que los aquejan. Sin ataduras a medicamentos o tratamientos de por vida. -¿Por qué?-

Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en contra de eso. No quería que nadie lo supiera. Trataba de reducir sus dosis de medicamentos en función de lo que ella consideraba lógico para su organismo, mientras buscaba la manera de mantener su mente alejada de los problemas y las complicaciones.

Pero tenía que ser debil. Tenía que buscar los problemas. –Tenía que enrrollarme con Sai- dijo apretándo su quijada. –Tenía que enrrollarme con Naruto- apretó ahora sus manos impotente. Encontró tan familiar la forma de ser del rubio, su primer encuentro en el bar, su forma de expresarse, incluso en la forma de tener sexo, que al estar con el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse atraída de nuevo por el peligro. ¿Cuánto debe revelarte una persona para aprender a ser tan parecidos? ¿Cuántas veces debe una persona tropezar con la misma piedra para aprender?

Levantó su mirada decidida. –No lo permitiré de nuevo- dijo viéndose al espejo. –Esta vez todo será distinto-.

-/-

La vibración que su cuerpo tenía tiempo sin recibir se coló por sus poros sin restricción mientras se adentraba cada vez más y más en aquel club de Suna. Había olvidado lo estruendosos que eran esos sitios. Apretó sus madíbulas al escuchar los parículares gritos femeninos provenientes del escenario principal. No porque no le agradaran, sino porque le recordaban rotundamente todo lo vivido con su mentor y amigo.

Su corazón latía fuertemente. Estaba abrumado, sin saber aún como comenzaría con todo lo que iba a hacer.

Había entrado por la parte de atrás de club, pues no quería que el público principal lo viera entrar y solicitara algo que en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a dar. Se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros y los saludo efusivamente.

Pasó de ellos rápidamente, no quería entretenerse. Sabía a donde debía ir, conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano. En ese club, el había aprendido a cazar. _**M's for you**_ leyó el rubio en el cartel de una de las paredes de los pasillos que transitaba lentamente. Aquel era el nombre del club que lo había visto nacer de nuevo.

 _-Tendrás que hacer un régimen estricto de ejercicios, así no vas a poder bailar para mí. Vuelve a mí cuando hayas ganado al menos 10 kilogramos de musculatura-._

Respiró profundamente ante aquel recuerdo. Ese había sido el primer encuentro con Sai.

 _-¿En serio quieres bailar en un club de striptease?- le preguntó sorprendido su primo Sasuke._

 _-Sí... Quiero tener poder sobre ellas... Quiero que griten por mí, que me deseen tanto como yo la deseé a ella... Quiero olvidarla para siempre... Y quiero que me recuerden para siempre, pero... Creo que no podrá ser- dijo deprimido._

 _Aún no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente en el parque. Sasuke le había propuesto que estudiara con el en Suna y se mudara con el a una residencia cerca de la Universidad para que se alejara de todo aquel desastre de Konoha. Y el rubio había aceptado. Pero quería darle un giro completo a su vida. Después de todo, estaba en un lugar nuevo. ¿no?_

 _Sasuke levantó las cejas ante sus palabras. Su primo entendió que quería olvidar a Sakura rotundamente. Pero no notó que su rubio primo también quería olvidarse por completo del perdedor que había sido. Quería enterrar al Naruto antiguo en su totalidad. No notó que el rubio se odiaba tanto a sí mismo como odíaba a Sakura en ese momento. –¿Por qué no?-_

 _-Debo ganar 10 kilogramos de musculatura primero Sasuke- dijo amrgamente. -Yo no sé en que estaba pensando-. El ojiazul se sobó la cara con frustración. –Solo sé recibir rechazos en este mundo-._

 _Sasuke lo empujó por el pecho haciendo que se balanceara hacia atrás para no caer. Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. –Si quieres que te deseen, debes dejar de ser un perdedor aquí- dijo señalando su cabeza. –Los rechazos no son más que retos... Si se cierra una puerta, le metes una patada y la vuelves a abrir- El rubio torció la boca, medio aceptando lo que dijo su primo. –Bien, ¿Cuando comenzamos?-_

 _-¿Qué? Tu no necesitas hacer ejercicio Sasuke.-_

 _El pelinegro levantó los hombros. El era atlético, pero no le desagradaba la idea de poseer más volumen muscular. -No esta demás tener más cartas en el juego... Además andas llorando por un compañero- dijo sonriendo._

El rubio vió instintivamente su cuerpo. Detalló su formado pecho, sus definidos brazos, su abdomen, sus piernas. El lo había logrado junto con Sasuke. Había conseguido aumentar su musculatura con un arduo trabajo en el gimnasio. Ganó los diez kilogramos a los seis meses de haber comenzado. Y no se detuvo allí, siguió ejercitándose. Pasó de ser un escuálido de 65 kg hasta el musculoso hombre de 85 kg que era hoy en día. Había comenzado con buen pié el funeral.

 _-Con eso bastará. ¿Sabes bailar?-_

Y el segundo encuentro tampoco había sido ideal. Recibió de nuevo un rechazo. No sabía bailar, y tenía la esperanza de que allí le enseñarían.

 _-No soy ningún instructor Naruto, ¿Por quién me tomas?-_

Pero el ya no era el mismo. ¿Había logrado los 10 kilos no? Bailar no sería tan dificil.

 _-Vamos al club-_

 _-¿Hoy?_

 _-Cualquier día sirve...- repondió su primo. –Esto es gradual Naruto, no esperes deducirlo todo a la primera. Al menos ya tienes el físico y eso es un plus- Naruto se movió incómodo en su sitio. Quería aprender pero le aterraba que una mujer lo rechazara de nuevo. El pelinegro leyó su mente. –Que una mujer te rechaze no te convierte en perdedor, tú mismo te conviertes en perdedor. Recuérdalo- dijo mientras señalaba su cabeza._

Pero fué más dificil que ganar la musculatura. Fue casi imposible salir a "bailar" la primera vez con alguna chica. Fue difícil hacer el tonto por los nervios en cada ocasión. Fue difícil ser rechazado las primeras veces. Fue difícil ser rechazado después de meses intentándolo. Pero el había cambiado, ahora era testarudo. El antiguo Naruto debía desaparecer.

Decidido en su busqueda, empezó a frecuentar el club de Sai como espectador para estudiar los pasos de los bailarines. Veía videos de fiestas. Estudiaba a Sasuke, como hablaba con las mujeres, como se movía cuando bailaba con ellas. Evaluaba cada hombre y cada mujer que bailaba en las fiestas a las que ahora frecuentaba. Y lo logró. Después de la primera chica que quedó completamente convencida de sus encantos, no hubo vuelta para atrás.

 _-Eres insistente... Muestrame lo que sabes- dijo esta vez con diferente ánimo el pelinegro._

 _-Adios... Naruto- dijo el rubio a nadie en particular, mientras un sonrisa de prepotencia adornaba su cara._

Y así como aprendió de Sasuke, aprendió de Sai. Tan bién que pronto era la sensación del club. Las mujeres pedían que fuera el quién saliera a bailar. Lo solicitaban en fiestas privadas. Y Sai, contrario a lo que ya le había dicho, se convirtió en su mentor. El pelinegro quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar el rubio. ¿Y qué mejor que aprendiera del maestro?

Se volvieron cercanos. Tanto, que el rubio empezó a conocer detalles de la vida personal de pelinegro que nadie más conocía. Tanto, que cuando se ausentaba algunos fines de semana el era quien se quedaba a cargo. Tanto, que fue el primero en darse cuenta de cuándo dejó de hacer esos viajes esporádicos. Tanto, que fue el primero en saber porqué había dejado de bailar, o de buscar mujeres.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza cuando llegó a la puerta que estaba buscando. Era el único objeto que lo separaba de Sai. Se sentía mal. Tocó la puerta sin saber que hacer aún, movilizado solo por el sentimiento de culpa que lo derrumbaba por dentro.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre pálido con ciertas ojeras. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara a ver quién era la persona que había tocado la puerta. Una sonrisa reservada para los más cercanos. –Hermano mío- fue lo único que tuvo que decir Sai para que Naruto aceptara en ese momento que era una basura.

 **Bien llegaron al final. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer. Hasta el próximo cap.**

 **Se depíde, Byronx.**

 **PD: ASUKA02, este cap explica finalmente los porqués de las actitudes de Ino.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Muy buenas a todos, queridos y apreciados lectores. Aquí vengo de nuevo con una actualización. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **PD: (Disculpen la demora)**

 **Sin más, a leer se ha dicho.**

 **13\. Perdiendo a un amigo.**

Naruto respiró profundo mientras desviaba la mirada de su mentor. Le temblaban las manos. Las palabras que diría a continuación revelarían de una vez por toda su traición. Para eso había vuelto a Suna. Si alguien debía decirle algo a Sai sobre lo que había sucedido era él, no Hinata.

Sai sintió toda la tensión generada por una simple pregunta. Una pregunta común, incluida en las formalidades naturales de una conversación entre amigos que no se han visto en un periodo de tiempo. _¿A qué se debe esta grata sorpresa?_ No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la razón de la visita no era por algo grato. Esperó paciente mientras veía al rubio luchar consigo mismo.

-Yo, Sai... La razón- el rubio tragó en un intento de humedecer su garganta inútilmente, pues su boca también estaba seca. –La razón por la que vine es- suspiró. Su corazón estaba acelerado. ¿Cómo expresarle lo que había hecho? Si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, quizás no estaría allí muriendo por dentro. –No sé cómo decirlo Sai. Mierda-

Algo grave entonces. El muchacho pelinegro se preguntó que sería lo que tendría al rubio en tal estado. –¿Tiene que ver con Sakura?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-No... Bueno sí y no-

-Puedes contarme Naruto-

-La... la noche de DB- el rubio sacudió su cabeza. -¿Recuerdas el día que te escribí que iría y que quizás me encontraría con Sakura?-

El pelinegro asintió. –Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de los problemas. Creo que era obvio que me refería a que no fueras. ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Yo terminé en DB esa noche. Los contacté a sabiendas de que estarían más que deseosos de que diera un show allá-

El pelinegro apretó los labios. –Me dijiste que habías rechazado sus solicitudes-

-Y lo hice, fui yo quien realizó la oferta días después de haberlos rechazado, y ellos aceptaron... Y lo hice así porque quería acabar de una vez por todas con mis pesadillas Sai. Los contacté porque sabía que Sakura estaría esa noche allí. Necesitaba una excusa para ir y esa era la perfecta. Quería sacar todo aquello que me conectaba con mi pasado. Necesitaba dejarle en claro que ya yo no era igual-

-¿A cambio de qué?-

-A cambio de nada- aceptó amargamente el ojiazul. –Pero nunca lo hubiera sabido si no lo hacía. No estaba dispuesto a vivir con ese fantasma dentro de mí. Me vengué como tantas veces había soñado. Y créeme, esa noche me sentí como nunca antes. No puedes imaginar lo que se siente saber que tenía al fin el poder de tener a la mujer de mis sueños rendida a mis pies, después de tantos rechazos y humillaciones. Que todo lo que había aprendido funcionaba tan bien que hasta ella no pudo resistirse. Que ahora se volteaban los roles. Simplemente Sai, no podría describirlo-

-Pero no necesitabas hacer eso para saberlo- contrarió el pelinegro. -Eres el mejor en conseguir chicas. ¿O acaso no te llamas a ti mismo el cazador?- Naruto apretó los labios. Solo Sai sabía directamente el sobrenombre con el que él se refería a sí mismo.

-Ahora lo sé. Entre en conflicto de igual forma. Dudé por un momento de mi venganza. En algún momento olvidé que quería vengarme. Estuve a punto de mandar todo a la basura. De intentarlo por completo con ella. Pero ganó el rencor. La humillé Sai- El ojiazul lo miró profundamente. De nuevo el miedo se apoderó de él. Su corazón se aceleró más de lo que ya lo tenía. –Luego yo... Conocí a Ino- dijo dándole la espalda mientras se rascaba la nuca. No quería soportar el ver la cara de su amigo cuando terminara de decir la verdadera razón de su visita. –No esperaba encontrármela allí. Simplemente pasó- aun de espaldas, el rubio dirigió su mirada al techo para buscar las fuerzas que le faltaban. -Créeme, quería conocerla para entender el porqué de todos los cambios luego de tu ruptura con ella, así que tomé la decisión de acercarme.- Sai no parpadeaba mientras sentía también el corazón acelerado, lo tenía así desde el momento en el que la boca de Naruto pronunció el nombre de la rubia. -Pero entre la euforia del momento y... Lo inquietantemente atractiva que me pareció ella, yo...-

Las manos apretadas a los costados de su cuerpo, y el repentino temblor que lo recorría de arriba a abajo actuaban como agentes que preveían lo siguiente que diría Naruto. Simplemente lo sabía. Pero necesitaba oírlo de él. –Tu... ¿Qué?- dijo, las palabras saliendo a duras penas de su boca por la presión que ejercían sus mandíbulas en ese momento.

Una respiración profunda bastó para que Naruto soltara por fin lo que había ido a decirle a su pelinegro amigo. –Yo dormí con Ino-. Esas palabras dejaron un muy mal sabor en su boca. Se volteó con los ojos cerrados, retrasando lo más posible ese encuentro visual con lo que sabía sería una mirada dolida como mínimo. Cuando los abrió un poco para observar a su amigo, se vio empujado sorpresivamente por un antebrazo hacia la pared que estaba tras de él.

Sai actuó sin pensar. Se acercó inmediatamente al ojiazul con la rabia controlando cada célula de su cuerpo. Aprisionó el cuello de Naruto con su antebrazo, mientras lo miraba con más ira de la que creía ser capaz de tener. Su respiración salía forzosa, como una bestia fuera de control. Arrugó su puño y lo levantó a la altura de su hombro, cargando un golpe con toda la intención de reventarle la cara.

Naruto estaba en shock por lo repentino de todo. Veía en cámara lenta todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El pánico se apoderó de él cuando se dio cuenta de que el oxígeno estaba dejando de circular a sus pulmones. Llevó sus manos al brazo de Sai en un intento para obtener un poco de aire, y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba el desenlace. No se iba a defender, sabía de sobra que se lo merecía. Solo esperaba dejar de sentir esa sensación de asfixia tan familiar y tan aterradora lo más pronto posible.

El sonido del impacto inundó la habitación. El rubio abrió sus ojos, sorprendido de no sentir dolor alguno. Se encontró con el puño de Sai encajado en la pared. Tenía la cabeza gacha mientras respiraba agitadamente. Lo soltó de repente y Naruto sintió el aire circular de nuevo hacia sus pulmones. El pelinegro se alejó agarrándose el cabello con una mano y sacudiendo la otra para aliviar el dolor. Naruto por su parte tosió, agarrándose el cuello, en una posición medio encorvada, aliviado de no estar ahogándose una vez más.

-Quiero que te largues- dijo Sai dándole la espalda.

-Por favor, déjame explicarte Sai. Mi intención no fue nunca dormir con ella- dijo el rubio, ronco por la presión que le habían ejercido a su garganta instantes atrás.

-¿Cuántas veces?- El silencio del rubio causó que la rabia volviera a apoderarse de él de nuevo. –¡¿Cuantas veces lo hiciste con Ino?!- Gritó fuera de sí.

-Tres veces-

-Mierda Naruto... Tres veces, ¿Y no fue tu intención?-

-No tenía idea de quien era ella. De lo persuasiva que podía ser. Me encontré con alguien que aplicaba las mismas reglas que yo. Que jugaba el mismo juego que yo. Mi contraparte femenina. No pude evitar caer en la tentación y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo esto. De verdad, perdóname- suplicó el rubio.

-El que no sabe eres tú. No sabes en el lío que te has metido- dijo el pelinegro caminando de un lado a otro. –Yo no lo sabía, y mira como termine. Aún tengo las secuelas. No puedo confiar en nadie del sexo opuesto. No encuentro atractiva la idea del sexo. No puedo siquiera imaginarme estar en una rela... ¿Para qué te cuento esto? Ya tú lo sabes- dijo cayendo en cuenta que estaba frente al único que sabía sus problemas a fondo. –La amaba Naruto, como a nadie más- dijo dolido, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio de forma lenta, arrastrando sus pies. Estaba destrozado.

El rubio sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos mientras se daba cuenta del dolor que había causado. Ya lo había sentido una vez cuando Sasuke le mintió en el parque sobre su encuentro con Sakura. La gran diferencia era que una historia era mentira, y la otra era verdad. Se tocó inconscientemente el bolsillo del pantalón que albergaba su celular, y se preguntó mentalmente cuando se había convertido en un ser tan despreciable. Sintió las lágrimas empezar a acumularse en sus ojos.

Sai volvió a hablar desde su escritorio. –Ella pensó, no, tenía por seguro que yo la engañaba. Y tú sabes más que nadie lo fiel que yo era con ella. Pero nunca fue capaz de aceptar mi profesión. Estaba tan segura de que yo tenía aventuras con cualquier mujer, que se "vengó" de mí de la peor manera- dijo mientras sacaba de la gaveta del escritorio una memoria USB. Se la lanzó a Naruto, y cuando este atajó el aparatico, volvió a hablar. –Te conté todo Naruto, eras mi confidente... Sin embargo, quizás para protegerte o guardarme algo de la humillación para mí solo, no lo sé, nunca te conté el final de mi historia con ella. Ese fue mi error-

El ojiazul miró confundido la memoria portátil que reposaba en su mano. -¿Qué es esto?-

-Eso te va a demostrar lo que Ino es capaz de hacer cuando se siente amenzada... Y créeme, no es una persona racional- Dijo viéndolo duramente. –No vuelvas Naruto, no creo que pueda ser capaz de controlarme de nuevo- Dicho eso, le dio la espalda definitivamente. Ya no había nada más que hablar.

El rubio parpadeó perplejo. El esfuerzo que había hecho por retener las lágrimas se desvaneció, mientras la primera gota circulaba libremente por su mejilla. Agachó su cabeza y salió de la oficina del que ahora era oficialmente su ex-amigo. No se despidió de nadie camino a la salida, no quería de que hablar, ni dar excusas ridículas sobre su estado deplorable.

Se montó en el carro y arrugó los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza. Había salido la mañana de ese jueves de Konoha, y no paró hasta que llegó a su destino el mismo día por la noche. Vio que su reloj marcaba las 10 pm. Necesitaba dormir si quería llegar a tiempo a Konoha. Pero antes, necesitaba saber que había en la memoria que le había entregado Sai.

Se limpió las lágrimas y buscó inmediatamente su laptop, la encendió, y metió la memoria en la ranura dedicada para ésta en el aparato.

-/-

-Tu puedes- se dijo a sí misma Sakura, viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que siempre la ayudaba a vestirse por las mañana en su cuarto.

Ya había repasado todas las áreas del proyecto, los detalles técnicos, las ventajas, la localización. Todo.

Se sentía confiada y ansiosa. Quería que ya fuera viernes. Que pasaran esas pocas horas y enfrentar de una vez por todas al alcalde.

Se vería con Jiraiya temprano en el ayuntamiento, y de allí esperarían a que los recibiera la autoridad que les diría sí o no a su tan esforzado proyecto. Sintió orgullo al saberse parte de algo tan grande. Esa presentación sería la parte más primordial de todo el proyecto entero, y Naruto se la había confiado con los ojos cerrados.

Sintió un salto en su corazón al pensar en él. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo? ¿Habría resuelto todo ya? Tantas incógnitas. Respiró profundo mientras trataba de convencerse que debía descansar. Pero sabía que dormir no estaba dentro de los planes de su cerebro. Se recostó en su cama boca arriba, viendo a ningún punto en particular del techo de su cuarto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la siguiente vez que se comunicara con el rubio fuera para decirle que habían aprobado el proyecto.

-/-

Naruto cerró abruptamente la pantalla de su laptop en un intento de dejar de ver el video que ese dispositivo le estaba mostrando. Pero aunque trató, un gemido proveniente de la bocina del aparato lo hizo volverla a abrir con la misma rapidez con la que la había cerrado. Buscó desesperado la forma de detener la reproducción del contenido, nervioso.

Decidió apagarla por completo presionando sostenidamente el botón de apagado, sin poder evitar observar unos segundos más aquel video de alto contenido pornográfico en su pantalla.

Se pasó una mano por la cara cuando por fin logró detener el aparato por completo. Lo cerró definitivamente y lo lanzó al asiento de copiloto mientras trataba de pensar coherentemente. –Un trio… ¿Como venganza?- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

La imagen era clara. Una rubia y dos tipos teniendo sexo duro frente a una cámara. Estaba estupefacto mientras recordaba lo poco que había visto en la pantalla. Buscaba una explicación lógica, una que lo hiciera aliviarse un poco. No entendía del todo bien el cómo, o el porqué de una acción tan drástica como esa.

¿Quizás no era ella? Estaba enfocada de espaldas. Pero se veía su perfil. Además de ciertos lunares característicos que el rubio había sabido apreciar en ella.

Encendió el carro para dirigirse a su habitación en Suna. Tenía suerte pues Sasuke se encontraba en Konoha y no regresaría hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana. No quería encontrarse con su pelinegro primo, menos aún tener que enfrentarlo a él también.

Apretó los labios. Se dio cuenta de que entendiendo a Sai había dejado de entender a la rubia por completo. Es que el hecho de que Sakura se acostara con Kiba y que él se hubiese enterado ahora parecía simple al lado de esto. No quería ni imaginar que hubiese sido de él si Sakura le hubiese jugado de la misma manera. _¡Ella ni siquiera estaba al tanto de_ _ **todo**_ _el daño que me hacía!_ Se apoyó su argumento mentalmente mientras apretaba el volante. _Ino por otra parte… Sabía el dolor que causaría._

-/-

-Ambicioso. Muy ambicioso- dijo un hombre bastante mayor, con sus ojos fijos en las estructuras de la maqueta.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. El comentario no había salido en forma de negación. –Igual que los dos genios tras de este proyecto- dijo dirigiendo sus verdes ojos al profesor Jiraiya, quién sonrió ante el cumplido.

El viejo también sonrió. –Conozco al profesor Jiraiya, y sé de primera mano que así es- El anciano siguió paseándose alrededor de la maqueta mientras asentía de vez en cuando. –Lástima que tu compañero no pudiera asistir... Siempre vale la pena conocer mentes brillantes-. Sakura asintió silente desde su posición. Esperaba ansiosa mientras veía al hombre analizar el proyecto. La reunión había empezado tal cual y como habían acordado, temprano y con los procedimientos básicos de introducción y montaje de lo que se iba a exponer. Ya llevaban transcurridos más de treinta minutos de exposición, con la curiosidad de que cada vez que Sakura finalizaba de explicar una sección, el hombre le pedía que tomara una pausa, para dedicarse a observar la maqueta solamente. Ya había explicado dos de las tres partes, y se sentía satisfecha de los aparentes resultados que estaba causando. –Galería de arte, Conjunto de Auditorios... Estoy listo para esta sección- dijo señalando la parte de la maqueta que Sakura anhelaba explicar.

-Esa es la sala de aprendizaje musical- le dijo respetuosamente al alcalde. Respiró profundo antes de hablar. -Verá, muchas veces nos encontramos con ambientes que, aunque dedicados a la enseñanza de algún tópico, no reflejan ni incentivan al estudiante a aprender. La finalidad de este proyecto es atraer la atención del estudiante mediante lo visual y lo tangible. Facilitar instrumentos y partituras, atriles con paneles táctiles, información didáctica- decía ella mientras iba señalando los distintos aspectos dentro de la sala. –Combinar la tecnología para poder llegar de manera más efectiva a los estudiantes. Pero eso no es todo señor alcalde-

El viejo sonrió. –Dígame Sarutobi- interrumpió el anciano. Quizás era un poco tarde, pues la reunión casi finalizaba, pero a esas alturas del partido el viejo podía prever que se volverían a encontrar en otra ocasión. Así que más valía tarde que nunca. -No hace falta demasiada formalidad- dijo amable.

Sakura asintió. –Por su puesto... Como le decía, estoy segura de que no debemos haberlo sorprendido, al final de cuentas señor Sarutobi, cualquier sala de aprendizaje actual debería tener lo que le acabo de mencionar- el viejo asintió a modo de aprobación. –Nuestro lema es que tratándose de arte, cualquier cosa puede convertirse en tu maestro, pues todo lo que nos rodea puede transformarse en una forma de expresión artística, solo hace falta poner atento los sentidos- dijo ella mientras tocaba un botón en la maqueta. Inmediatamente un pequeño ventilador empezó a soplar aire hacia la sala. Sorprendentemente, una melodía musical empezó a sonar. Ella vio con cariño su creación mientras tomaba aire para continuar. –Verá señor Sarutobi, la naturaleza nos muestra siempre sus creaciones, a veces nos brinda sonidos y paisajes sin que si quiera se lo pidamos... Pero si ponemos real esfuerzo, podemos llevarlo aún más lejos. Hemos diseñado esta sala con conductos capaces de recibir la circulación natural del aire. Cada conducto a su vez es controlado por un mecanismo de apertura y cierre automatizado, y cada uno de ellos produce una melodía distinta, de manera que cuando una corriente de viento choque contra la estructura, se produzca una melodía como la que está escuchando ahorita-. Levantó la mirada de su ensoñación y vio al alcalde sorprendido. Sonrió triunfal. –Cada sonido fue delicadamente estudiado, de forma tal que cuando se active el mecanismo de "Naturaleza musical" se pueda apreciar el talento de la naturaleza al tocarnos una melodía- Apagó el ventilador y miró al profesor durante unos segundo, indecisa en lo siguiente que iba a decir. –Puedo mejorar aún más esta sala- dijo ella finalmente, saliéndose de lo ensayado. Jiraiya levantó las cejas. Ella dirigió su mirada al alcalde. -Si colocamos esta estructura lo suficientemente cerca del mar, puedo realizar un sistema semejante para la circulación del agua que proporcionan las olas. Podríamos escuchar al agua o al aire tocar. O a los dos... ¿Se imagina? Sería todo un espectáculo- dijo ella viendo a ningún lado en particular, soñando.

Salió de su trance cuando el viejo alcalde empezó a aplaudir, mientras asentía vigorosamente. Sakura había explicado todo de forma perfecta. Desde los auditorios y su mecanismo para formar uno solo, hasta la sala de aprendizaje. Su broche de oro.

-¡Esto es sorprendente profesor Jiraiya!- Volteó a ver al profesor y se acercó para darle la mano. –Sinceramente espectacular, todo. Y estamos de suerte- dijo el viejo con una sonrisa. Profesor y estudiante se miraron las caras, perplejos. –Es que recibí una cantidad considerable de fondos para la mejora de esta ciudad en los aspectos que sean necesarios. Dado que uno de los mencionados en el reporte son la música y el arte, el tiempo es más que perfecto- dijo el viejo. Sakura pegó un grito de alegría mientras corría a abrazar al profesor. Salió corriendo luego hacia donde el alcalde con la intención de abrazarlo también, pero se detuvo. Carraspeó un poco su garganta y le tendió la mano.

-¡Muchísimas gracias por aceptar este proyecto! Es... es un sueño que usted estará ayudándonos a realizar- dijo ella con gran emoción, apretando fuertemente la mano del Señor.

-Ustedes me ayudan a mí debo decir- El viejo sonrió ante la muestra de felicidad de la chica y del profesor. –Comenzaremos por la sala de aprendizaje. Es lo que quiero que esté de primero en esta ciudad. Luego, gradualmente, terminaremos todo lo demás- Sakura asintió energéticamente mientras sus ojos se humedecían lentamente. Naruto no se había equivocado. Y lo mejor, habían aceptado todo el proyecto. –¡Ah! ¿Y señorita Sakura?- dijo llamando la atención de ella. –No menosprecies tu trabajo... Aquí han trabajado 3 genios-.

 **Listo por ahora. ¿Les gustó?**

 **La siguiente actualización les prometo será pronto, mucho más pronto que esta jaja.**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta un proximo cap.**

 **Se despide, Byronx.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Tiene el doble de tamaño que el de los demás capítulos, y sinceramente es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

 **14\. Ella.**

Necesitaba olvidar. Ya había pensado demasiado durante su regreso a Konoha. Estaba cansado, se le notaba en su cara llena de ojeras, confusión, tristeza y… felicidad. Suspiró al abrir la puerta de su habitación en los domicilios del viejo profesor. Saludo ausente a Konohamaru mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Se recostó en su cama boca arriba y levantó su celular hasta la altura de su cara. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios.

" _¡Lo logramos Naruto! Aprobamos el proyecto. Jiraiya te manda a decir que nos vemos en KND a las 9 pm para celebrar… Aquí entre nosotros creo que la euforia le hizo olvidar la edad jaja. Por cierto ¿Estás bien?"_

Había recibido ese mensaje alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, sin embargo no había podido contestarlo como era debido. _"Estoy bien, manejando a Konoha, te escribo cuando llegue"._ Quizás un poco seco, pero entre el cansancio, estar conduciendo y la duda de si siquiera presentarse a la celebración quiso dejarlo así.

-Son las 9- se dijo a si mismo ausente, viendo la hora en su dispositivo. Agotado, dejo caer el celular en su frente mientras sus ojos se cerraban a la par que la pantalla se apagaba.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando la pantalla de su celular se iluminó de nuevo. Lo levantó perezosamente mientras observaba la hora: 9:15 pm.

" _El profesor me escribió y no va a poder venir. ¿Tu si vienes? Dime que sí, tienes que celebrar conmigo"_

Su corazón se aceleró y su cansancio se disipó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se pasó una mano por su cabeza. No la iba a defraudar.

" _En 30 minutos estoy allá"_

La respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar. _"˂3"_

Y eso fue suficiente para que el rubio saltara de su cama directo a la ducha de forma apresurada. Después de todo, no podía llegar en su actual deplorable estado.

-/-

Ella se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos dentro de un local al que definitivamente no se va a filosofar. Había ido tantas veces allí y sin embargo esta vez se sentía como en la primera. No podía negar que le gustaba la buena música, pero ya no sentía el mismo espíritu de fiesta que la hacía volver constantemente.

Se preguntaba el por qué mientras tomaba un traguito de su bebida y miraba ausente todo el local. Era el mismo ambiente, la misma vibra, el mismo ánimo, incluso los mismos intentos de socialización que antes le encantaba rechazar… o aceptar dependiendo del espécimen. Bufó ante lo absurdo de su antiguo comportamiento ¿Quién le había dado a ella el mazo de juez?

No iba al local para disfrutar con sus amigas. Ni por el baile o el sexo. Iba para allá por el simple hecho de levantar su ánimo. Su autoestima subía por las nubes al saberse atractiva para los demás, al poder elegir sin escrúpulos lo "mejor de la noche" para ella y rechazar a todo aquel que no cumpliera con sus expectativas.

Justo como hacía 5 minutos había hecho con un hombre que se había aventurado a hablar con ella. Y aunque se sintió mal al hacerlo, sabía que era lo correcto esta vez, pues ella no estaba sin compañía masculina en esta fiesta. Técnicamente al menos.

Miro el reloj del bar. Las 10 pm. Suspiró y se pasó un mechón de cabello para atrás de su oreja. En cualquier minuto llegaría. Él dijo que en 30 minutos. Pero ella lo conocía, llegar tarde era costumbre después de todo.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, el bullicio de la gente le hizo entender que él había llegado.

Se levantó rápido de su asiento con el corazón acelerado y se aventuró en medio de la gente que se acercaba al rubio. Las apartó como pudo, su emoción por encima de cualquier pensamiento y sin mirar para atrás se lanzó encima del rubio.

El abrazo fue tan abrupto que todos alrededor se quedaron callados, observando cómo Sakura apretaba al rubio que en un principio estaba con la boca abierta. Él le devolvió el abrazo un instante después.

Ella separó su cara del pecho de él y lo vio con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Expresivos como solo los de ella podían ser. -¡Aprobaron el proyecto!- dijo sonriente.

Él le respondió con una sonrisa también. Pero le salió cansada y Sakura no lo dejó pasar desapercibido. –Yo nunca dudé- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Ella se separó un poco y arrugó el entrecejo en forma de preocupación. -¿Estás bien?-

El avanzó un poco más y puso su mano sobre la espalda media de ella, incitándola a avanzar dentro del local, consciente de la gente alrededor de ellos. Sus dedos sintieron electricidad al chocar con la espalda descubierta de ella. –Solo un poco cansado-.

Sakura se adelantó al rubio y se paró frente a él, medio haciendo puchero. –Escucha… Quiero pasarla bien contigo, pero **no puedo** hacerme la ciega y pasar por encima de lo que sea que te preocupa. Yo…- no siguió con su discurso, no quería seguir siendo la misma con el rubio, ni tampoco exigirle cosas que quizás él no estaba dispuesto ceder. Mucho menos desperdiciar la noche regañándolo. Apretó las mandíbulas un poco y volteó a la barra, luego vio el ambiente, sintió el ritmo, la euforia de las personas. Quería festejar y pasarla bien, esa era la meta. Instintivamente relajó su cuerpo de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y se habló internamente a sí misma. "Fuck it… Si puedo". Sacudió su cabeza y volteó de nuevo a ver al ojiazul. –¿Sabes qué? Olvidémonos de todo, por hoy… Olvídate de que eres Naruto y de que yo soy Sakura ¿Si?-

Naruto dirigió su azul mirada de forma intensa durante unos segundos. Su boca estaba entreabierta mientras procesaba la información. Ella últimamente sabía lo que el necesitaba, desde la forma de hacer el proyecto hasta los detalles mínimos pero valiosos. Extendió su mano con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Entonces, es un placer conocerte-

-Creo que el placer será mío-

-/-

Sakura "despertó" de su letargo cuando una mano le acarició la mejilla y le llevó un mechón de cabello para atrás de su oreja. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ni cuánto tiempo llevaba bailando con el rubio, solo sabía que la estaba pasando como nunca antes.

Se habían tomado en serio lo de ser desconocidos, y platicaron e interactuaron tal cual. Reían mientras se contaban anécdotas de lo que cada uno había vivido durante sus vidas, se contaron aspiraciones y temores, e incluso surgieron los comentarios de picardía y doble sentido típicos de una conversación con mucha química.

Todo mientras comían, tomaban y desde un rato atrás, bailaban. Nunca sobrepasado, el rubio mostraba una vez más lo experto que era en el arte de bailar, y ella se deleitaba de su maestría. Estaba en un trance, medio embriagada. Quizás de los tragos, quizás de la cercanía del rubio. Quizás por ambas razones.

Dirigió su verde mirada al rubio. Después de todo, él había llamado su atención con el gesto del cabello para decirle algo ¿no? Esperó paciente al ritmo de la música, mientras observaba a su compañero de baile dedicarle una mirada que creía no volvería a ver en él.

-Eres hermosa- dijo por fin, haciendo que su corazón se paralizara por completo. Con los ojos como plato, observó en cámara lenta como el rubio se acercó para plantarle un beso en su frente. –No voy a seguir luchando- dijo con los ojos cerrados y su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

Aun con la música a todo volumen, apoyada en el pecho de su pareja de baile, ella podía escuchar su corazón, y contrario a lo que se esperaba, éste latía en forma pacífica. Calmado. ¿En paz?

Ella se separó de él lo suficiente como para subir su mirada, ponerse en puntilla y darle un beso en la barbilla. El rubio bajó su cara para observarla directamente a los ojos. Sus bocas a centímetros de estar unidas, sus respiraciones mezclándose en cada suspiro.

Unieron sus frentes, y aunque estaban en su mundo, aun se mantenían al ritmo de la música que los rodeaba. Naruto sonrió –Me alegro de haberte conocido hoy-

Ella sonrió en respuesta y se separó por completo de él. –Aun no me conoces bien- dijo ella coqueta mientras a un metro de distancia de él se dejó llevar por la música. Jamás había hecho eso. La cantidad de prejuicios sobre sí misma eran demasiados como para permitirse pasar semejante pena en público. Pero se había prometido ser distinta, y distinta le estaba yendo bien. Muy bien.

El rubio se quedó estupefacto mientras observaba a Sakura moverse al compás de la música de forma espectacular. Parecía una experta en eso. Con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del ritmo, dejando que la recorriera de arriba abajo mientras las personas rodeaban y observaban, igual que el rubio, a la hermosa chica.

Abrió sus ojos con llamas, y se vio rodeada de gente que la animaban y vitoreaban. Pasó sus manos por su cabello de forma sensual y la multitud gritó alborotada "Así que así te sientes" pensó mientras veía al rubio, con una euforia llenándola, rebosándola. Se sentía más sexy que nunca. Viva. Lo mejor era la cara estupefacta del ojiazul. Sonrió pícaramente mientras en 5 pasos acortó la distancia con él.

Le tendió una mano y el rubio la sostuvo, aun estupefacto. Sin más, lo lanzó al medio de la pista.

Naruto regresó en sí y la miró confundido desde el centro de la rueda. Ella lo miró divertida e hizo gesto con la mano para que observara a su alrededor, a la gente que vitoreaba y pedía a gritos que bailara. El rubio la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de medio lado. Quería competir. Él le daría competencia.

Los gritos de las féminas no se hicieron esperar. Él era el "Kyubi" después de todo. Sus movimientos eran perfectos, sexys, tan naturales como respirar. Sakura se mordió el labio mientras lo veía bailar. Se le había olvidado lo bueno que era y el calor que le generaba verlo en acción. Lo dejó destacarse por un momento. Pero no aguantó, quería estar cerca de él, quería seguir disfrutando con él. Esa noche, lo quería a él.

Se acercó de forma cronometrada con la música y captó su paso de baile de forma sincronizada. Esta vez los gritos de las personas sobrepasaron la música, mientras los reflectores se posaban sobre ellos. Trató de recordar los pasos de baile que habían hecho la rubia y Naruto aquella vez, y no lo estaba haciendo mal. La energía que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible. Bailar con Naruto de esa manera era algo que jamás había experimentado con alguien. Esta vez la cercanía era mayor, los movimientos eran más osados, y el DJ había cambiado la música por algo más sugerente a propósito. Y eso a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Pegada al rubio, sintió la mano de él posarse sobre su abdomen para subir el línea recta, pasando por el medio de sus senos hasta llegar a su quijada, obligándola a echar su cabeza hacia atrás, sus cinturas pegadas a más no poder. Extasiada por lo intenso de la caricia, chupó el dedo índice que reposaba sobre sus labios y sintió la respuesta del rubio en la parte baja de su abdomen. La manó pasó de su quijada a su nuca, y ella entendió que era el momento de encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con el rubio.

Se levantó hasta quedar frente a él de nuevo, y sin querer dejar pasar mucho más tiempo, ella acortó las distancias que separaban sus labios para dedicarle el beso con más pasión que había dado en su vida. No le importó la gente alrededor, ni que el DJ se acordara de su nombre y lo dijera por los altavoces, solo importaba que las manos del rubio la estaban recorriendo ahora sin cuidado mientras sus lenguas peleaban por ver quién era la más dominante.

Ya no bailaban, se encontraban sumidos en un mundo donde solo existían ellos y las sensaciones que el beso y las caricias mutuas provocaban.

Sakura no pudo evitar el hecho de comparar el actual beso con el que había recibido ya una vez del rubio y se dio cuenta de que éste era distinto. Mientras el otro beso correspondió a un deseo del momento, el actual llevaba consigo una carga mucho más significativa. Lo sabía por el hecho de que no era un simple beso, era la pasión, el deseo, la intensidad, sus manos recorriéndola, era todo de él queriéndola como nadie había hecho con ella antes. Naruto esta vez le decía a gritos con cada acción lo mucho que la amó. Era el beso que siempre quiso darle.

Se separaron en busca de oxígeno, agitados, viéndose el uno al otro intensamente, sonriendo. Ya no importaba nada ni nadie.

Naruto posó una mano en la mejilla de ella. –Creo que este lugar ya no hace justicia a nuestra celebración- dijo mientras divertido veía alrededor, a la gente que estupefacta que habían presenciado el erótico momento de ellos.

Ella se mordió el labio. Muy pocas veces se había ido de ese lugar en compañía masculina. Dos veces para ser exactos. Y todas las veces causadas por el despecho, intentado seguir los consejos de su amiga Ino. Todas las veces totalmente decepcionantes. Pero él era Naruto. El tonto que siempre llegaba tarde, pero que jamás faltaba a sus compromisos. Aquel que era capaz de soñar y actuar. El hombre que le había enseñado a perseverar, a cambiar. A quién ella daño y aún estaba allí. Aquel que la amó con tanta intensidad por tantos año. Ella asintió. –Va-vamos a un lugar más privado entonces- dijo vacilando. No porque no quisiera, sino porque su cerebro estaba demasiado concentrado en anticipar lo que vendría después.

-/-

-¿A dónde vamos Naruto?-. El rubio le había dicho que se encontraba viviendo en la residencias Jiraiya, y las mismas quedaban cerca del campus, pero no iban en esa dirección. Tampoco iban a la casa de ella. No le había dicho la dirección de la misma. ¿A un hotel quizás? ¿Así era como el hacía las cosas con las otras mujeres?

El rubio volteo a verla unos instantes, sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y luego fijó de nuevo su vista en la carretera. –Estamos a 10 minutos… Te va a gustar, confía en mí-

Ella lo vio también, dubitativa. Se sentía extraña. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como las demás. Sin embargo su orgullo, por más que luchaba, no era capaz de disuadirla de ir con el rubio a donde sea que él quisiera llevarla. El hecho de saber que era una más del montón no la hacía perder las ganas de estar con Naruto. Además, ella confiaba en él.

Su sorpresa llegó cuando luego de 10 minutos Naruto aparcó el carro a la orilla de la carretera. Tragó saliva. En el carro entonces. Eso sí era nuevo para ella. El rubio apagó el carro junto con las luces, y ella se puso más nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer, ni por donde iba a comenzar. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver a su compañero bajarse del carro para luego rodearlo y abrir su puerta.

-Debemos caminar un poco ¿Estás bien con eso?-. Ella solo asintió. Empezaba a dudar que el rubio la estuviera llevando a algún lugar para finalizar lo que había empezado en la discoteca.

Caminaron durante 15 minutos una ruta llena de maleza, empinada, un tanto incómoda y sorprendentemente familiar. Pero Naruto siempre la ayudó. Y cuando llegaron a la meta ella se quedó anonadada.

Estaba frente a uno de los paisajes más hermosos que había visto jamás. El mar y la ciudad se veían por completo, iluminados por la luna llena de esa ocasión. Era un mirador de lo más espectacular, donde la brisa que llegaba se sentía más fresca de lo normal. Donde se sentía ligera. En paz.

-Este es mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo… al menos hasta que consiga uno mejor- dijo el rubio al lado de ella.

-Es… Es hermoso- dijo ella mientras veía a las olas desplazarse y chocar contra las barreras de la ciudad. El lugar podía convertirse en su favorito también. No podía evitar sentir ese aire familiar, como si ya hubiera estado allí en sueños.

-Aquí consigo mi inspiración a veces… Yo nunca antes había venido junto a alguien aquí, no desde niño al menos- dijo, rascándose la cabeza. –Pero dado que aquí fue donde te vi por primera vez creí que…-

¡Eso era! Un hilo de pensamientos la hizo entender el porqué de lo familiar. Ella siempre venía con su madre a ver la ciudad de Konoha en ese mirador al que casi nadie iba por lo fastidioso que era para llegar. Mebuki amaba ese lugar. –Tu…-

-Un día, sí. Ustedes ya estaban aquí cuando llegamos mi papa y yo-

¿Qué tan niños eran? Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía 6 años. Las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella. Era un recuerdo muy hermoso. Lo había olvidado y ahora… Ahora Naruto se lo regalaba de vuelta sin más. Lentamente lo abrazó, mientras sin poderlo evitar un sollozo salió de su boca. Ella estaba llorando. –Gracias- musitó como pudo, mientras apretaba más fuerte el torso del ojiazul, a medida que su llanto aumentaba también.

Luego, el silencio dominó durante largos minutos, mientras sentados en el borde de la roca en la que se encontraban disfrutaban de la serenidad del momento.

-¿Por qué te gusté tanto Naruto?- preguntó ella, viendo el mar.

Naruto la miró durante unos segundos. –Físicamente siempre has sido mi mujer ideal- respondió. –Todo de ti siempre me ha gustado… siempre, desde que te vi aquí-.

Ella asintió, sin saber si sentirse complacida o decepcionada. Aunque hablo en tiempo presente, todo lo que dijo era físico. Pensaba que había algo más romántico, más profundo.

-¿No te gustó mi respuesta eh?- preguntó el, su sonrisa delatando sus intenciones de fastidiarla.

Ella volteo a mirarlo y luego desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada. –Es que pensé que quizás… No sé, había algo más-

-Me enamoré de ti cuando supe lo fuerte, determinada, perseverante, inteligente y buena persona que eras- esta vez, ella volteó sorprendida. –Más de una vez te vi darle tu almuerzo a tus amigos y quedarte tú sin comer. Dar sin pedir nada a cambio.- Naruto sonrió, nostálgico. -Y aquella vez que el profesor de artes plásticas te tenía humillada, recuerdo que cada vez que te rechazaba la maqueta tu venías con una mejor, nunca te diste por vencida, eventualmente lo terminaron despidiendo por falta de objetividad- dijo riendo. –Y tú hiciste una de las maquetas más espectaculares que he visto-.

Ella recordaba eso. De hecho era uno de los episodios que habían marcado su decisión de carrera universitaria. –Me hiciste querer ser como tú- dijo finalmente el rubio.

-Pero siempre fui mala contigo-.

-Pero yo quería perseverar-.

-No lo merecía- dijo de forma amarga.

-No fue decisión tuya, fue mía- Naruto agarró la mano de ella, y la miró directamente a los ojos. –Aunque tú no lo creas, me has enseñado a no vivir en el pasado. Así que no te sientas mal por lo que pasó. Disfruta el ahora-.

-Me siento un poco mal… Yo sé que aún estas con Ino pero-. Sakura desvió su mirada, apenada. –Aun así, Pensaba que iríamos a… En fin, sin importarme en lo más mínimo ella- dijo sintiéndose muy mal consigo misma. Por ambas cosa, el hecho de que el rubio estuviera de forma "seria" con Ino y que ella estuviera dispuesta a traicionarla, y por el hecho de que él no hubiese querido estar con ella como con las demás mujeres. No es que no estuviera agradecida por el gesto tan espectacular de él al haberla llevado hasta allí. Estaba más que agradecida. Era solo que… se sentía rechazada.

-Oh, pero yo no estoy con Ino, de hecho tengo un tiempo sin saber nada de ella- ¿Dos semanas más o menos? Eso calculó el rubio mentalmente. Y no porque él no quisiera, sino porque de nuevo, ella se había alejado.

Sakura lo volvió a ver rápidamente. -¿En serio?-

-Sí, y además…- dijo él, rascándose con sus dedos un costado de su cabello. –No quiero que creas que no quiero estar contigo de forma más íntima-

-¿Pero?- Dijo ella buscando su mirada.

-Pero- suspiro. Luego, arrugó su boca, decepcionado. –He hecho eso demasiadas veces con muchas mujeres. Ya sabes, Sexo casual- dijo el, haciendo que el corazón de ella sintiera una punzada de dolor. -No sé, creo que quería hacer algo especial esta vez-

Ella tragó grueso mientras una combinación extraña de sentimientos se mezclaba dentro de ella. Satisfacción de ser tratada de esa forma única que solo él sabía hacer con ella, aun. Alivio por el hecho de no estar traicionando a Ino. Dolor por haber causado el mundo vacío del rubio. Deseo de poderle devolver algo, así fuera poco, de lo que él le daba. Decidió que con ese coctel de emociones dentro de ella lo mejor era no continuar con la conversación en esa dirección.

Así pues, conversaron de otras cosas mientras la noche transcurría de forma mágica sobre ellos. Eventualmente se fueron del lugar, con el rubio preguntándole por la dirección de su casa para dejarla allá. Cuando él estacionó frente a la casa, ella le tomó la cara con sus manos y le estampó un beso cargado de todos los sentimientos que albergaba en ese momento.

–Has sido muy especial conmigo, demasiado- dijo susurrando, sus labios a escasos milímetros. -Yo quisiera serlo contigo también- dijo, separándose un poco, viéndolo fijamente y respirando profundamente. –¿Entra conmigo?-

Naruto dudó un poco. –No quiero que pienses que eres como las demás-. Ella jamás sería como las demás para él.

Sakura se alejó un poco y lo miró con una mezcla de pena y tristeza–Soy yo la que debería de preocuparse por eso. Después de todo lo que te hice pasar con Ki…-. El la interrumpió con sus labios sobre los de ella.

-No digas tonterías-

Sakura hizo puchero –En serio Naruto, no suelo hacer esto y quiero que lo sepas-. Luego bajó la mirada con su cara encendida. –Pero también quiero que sepas que el sexo para mí no es casual, de verdad. Si yo me entrego a alguien es porque realmente tengo sentimientos que respaldan ese acto-. Ella volvió su verde mirada a él en busca de una respuesta.

El corazón del rubio latió más fuerte de lo normal mientras soportaba la intensidad del jade en sus ojos. Sentía que su pecho explotaría, mientras internamente ocurría una de las peores guerras hasta el momento. "Sí o no" pensó. "Si… o no". Los segundos pasaban tan lentos, eternos. Apretó la mandíbula casi de forma imperceptible mientras respiró de forma profunda. "Sí… o… Sí" pensó finalmente mientras acortaba las distancias entre ellos. Respondió con un beso tan intoxicante, lleno de tanta pasión, que no se dio cuenta de cuando se habían separado para bajarse del carro y continuarlo frente a la puerta de ella.

A ese paso jamás entrarían, no con ella de espaldas a la puerta y el aprisionándola hambrientamente. Ella intentó fallidamente meter la llave, y en la desesperación el rubio tomó las llaves y las introdujo él, aprovechando la posición para besar el cuello de ella. Ella le respondió con un delicioso pero casi imperceptible gemido mientras se adentraban en la oscura casa.

De nuevo, no se dio cuenta de cuando habían llegado al cuarto de ella, a su cama. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en recorrerla por completo. En besarla mientras acariciaba su ahora descubierto abdomen. Concentrado en las sensaciones que causaban las pequeñas manos de ella sobre él. El roce de sus dedos sobre su piel mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa de forma casi tortuosa.

Ella no estaba en mejores condiciones tampoco, cuando luego de que el rubio le quitara la camisa, sintió unos cálidos labios besar su descubierto hombro. Menos aun cuando una mano cubrió uno de sus pechos por encima del sostén. Calzaba perfecta. Como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho para sus manos. O para su boca. Pensó que sentiría pena cuando estuviera frente a él sin ropa interior, pero contrario a todo, embriagada por la pasión, cuando el rubio retiró el sostén, ella se mordió el labio, excitada. -¿Te gustan?-

El rubio tragó grueso mientras se deleitaba con la imagen frente a él. Sus senos hacían juego con su cabello. –Sakura- dijo el ronco, casi sarcástico. -¿En serio?- dijo él y ella asintió enérgicamente. Quería oírlo. Quería embriagarse más de su amor por ella. Él sonrió. -Son perfectas- dijo viéndola fijamente. Ella sintió su fuego arder mucho más.

-Tócame- dijo con una voz ronca, sexy, mientras con una mano guiaba la del rubio hacia uno de sus pechos. Sintió la electricidad recorrerla cuando su mano la acaricio tan delicadamente. Tan ¿Inocente? Un gemido escapó de su boca.

La mente de Naruto se bloqueó en el momento en el que su mano tocó esa parte tan suave, tan perfecta de Sakura sin interrupción alguna. De repente no sabía qué hacer. De repente sintió como que jamás había hecho eso. Estaba distante, sudando, cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre él.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, confusa del nuevo comportamiento del rubio. Él había dejado de responder de la forma tan espectacular a sus caricias. Eso le preocupó.

El sacudió su cabeza. –N-no, no pasa nada- dijo el intentado devolver el beso. Su rigidez de nuevo delató sus nervios.

Sakura arrugó la frente y rompió el pésimo beso, mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Había perdido el rubio el interés por ella? ¿No era lo suficientemente atractiva? A estas alturas no esperaba que el rubio la tratara como a su amiga Ino, pero la diferencia del Naruto actual versus el del relato era un poco abismal.

De repente sintió pena de estar sin camisa frente a él. Con miedo pensó que el rubio quizás le estaba jugando sucio de nuevo. –Naruto, por favor… dime que pasó- pregunto ella, nerviosa, tapándose con un brazo su parcial desnudez.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo el ausente. Casi odiándose a sí mismo. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de responder. Su batalla interior se intensificó demasiado cuando se dio cuenta del 100% de la realidad. No podía tratarla como a cualquier mujer, no podía ser algo casual. ¡Ella era Sakura! Pero parte de él se impedía aún con demasiada fuerza poderla amar sin cadenas. Además, estaba el hecho de que él no sabía amar. Él sabía complacer, y eso era distinto.

-¿Qué? ¿Po-por qué?- Sakura sintió su corazón caer fuertemente de nuevo a la tierra, de forma aparatosa.

-No sé cómo explicarlo… Me siento… ¿Perdido?-. Sakura le lanzó una mirada desconfiada. –No sé qué hacer. Quiero pero no puedo-. Sentado en el borde de la cama, cabizbajo, se sobó el cabello mientras recordaba esa amarga sensación de inseguridad que sintió en los inicios de su historial sexual. -Tenía tiempo sin sentirme así- dijo mirándose las temblorosas manos. –Tan… nervioso frente a una mujer, perdóname-

Sakura cambió su expresión por completo, entendiendo ahora el comportamiento del ojiazul. Si tenía dudas de él, ya no le quedaban. ¿Cómo podía tener esos sentimientos tan fuertes, tan profundos por ella? Sentimientos capaces de hacerlo retroceder al inocente niño que era, aun cuando él había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no serlo. Su pecho se llenó de ternura mientras sin pensar se acercó para abrazarlo, empujándolo sobre la cama, quedando ella sobre él.

-Ehm ¿Sakura?- la llamó el confundido.

-No tienes por qué hacer nada Naruto, de verdad… Perdóname a mí por insistir- dijo ella en su pecho, con una sonrisa. Si ya se sentía especial, esta vez se sentía como una diosa. Su diosa. -¿Quédate conmigo?- preguntó levantándose un poco sobre su pecho.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿En serio no estaba molesta? Sus verdes, suplicantes y risueños ojos le decían que no. –Pensé que-

-No pienses nada. Solo… Imagínate que somos dos desconocidos que tienen mucho sueño y mucho frío- dijo juguetona.

El rubio se relajó ante su comentario. Aún con ella parcialmente encima de él, la beso en la frente. –Me alegro de haberte conocido hoy- dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Ella se acomodó al lado de él y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el otro pectoral. –A mí también-. Por su mente pasó ponerse de nuevo una camisa y no dormir con sus senos descubiertos, pero realmente se sentía muy bien estando así con él. No pensando más en el asunto, decidió dejar que el cansancio la dominara. "La mejor noche de mi vida" pensó. Incluso cuando parte de sus expectativas no se habían cumplido, ella estaba más que satisfecha. Ese día, realmente estaba feliz. Por el proyecto, por ella… Por él.

Y con ese pensamiento y una expresión de paz en su rostro, se dejó caer rendida en los brazos del rubio.

 **Y listo. Para los que se acuerdan de la historia (cosa difícil con este régimen de actualizaciones) el Lemon con Ino fue escrito para constrastar un poco con este preciso momento del capítulo.**

 **ASUKA02: No me he olvidado! para muestra este cap. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Joanaygarcía: Este es el cap donde llega Naruto jeje. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Kitsunaro64: muy observador! sinceramente gracias por notar esos pequeños detalles. Mantente al tanto que la historia ya llega a su fin, junto con todos los desenlaces.**

 **Gracias querido espectador silente, también. Espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos una próxima, se despíde.**

 **Byronx.**


End file.
